


Hellbound

by MidnightAngel30



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Horror, romance later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 89,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAngel30/pseuds/MidnightAngel30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Slugger" is on the loose, and has left no trail for the FBI to follow. Desperate to catch him, they send an eager Caroline Forbes into the fray by having her consult the most notorious villain to ever grace a jail cell. Klaus Mikaelson. But will this help their case, or will it send Caroline down a path she wasn't ready for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As you can tell, this will be more of a dark fic. Just a warning now the violence may or may not be too much for some readers. I doubt I'm going to get that bad, but I don't know what everybody's preferences are. This was inspired by Silence of the Lambs, but I will be deviating from the movie and doing my own thing. So with all that aside, please enjoy!

Somewhere down in Texas, an abandoned house sat in the middle of a field, away from all civilization. In that house, there was a darkened room, with nothing but a chair in it's center, and stone walls all around. A frightened girl, probably in her mid-twenties, sat in this chair; with her hands bound behind it's back. Her mouth, however, wasn't gagged. What was the point?

No one would hear her screams.

"Please," she begged, her eyes red from the pain, and the crying. "Please let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, darling," a young male, probably in his late twenties, teased the poor hostage. "You're my guest! It would be rude to leave before the first inning."

The brown haired boy tossed his aluminum bat between his hands, playfully flicking his gaze between the girl and his toy. It had been days since she first arrived. He had kept her alive, but only barely. She must have had this gnawing hunger by now. Plates of bread would barely fill her.

He didn't even know her name. Perhaps it was Mary? Yes, that would be his name for her. Mary was a pretty name. Yes, a pretty name for a pretty girl. She had given him quite a bit of entertainment over the days she had stayed in his current house of horrors. Her struggle was so amusing.

"Why are you doing this to me?" the woman cried. The man shrugged.

"Ah, the million dollar question. It's surprising…the number of people who question why they're being held captive. They always think there's some secret agenda against their rather boring life. As if they were caught for a reason. When really…it's nothing personal at all," he cooed, bending down in front of her. He started to stroke her cheek with his knuckles. "You were nearby. Convenient. And I was _bored_."

His expression contorted into anger, no longer feeling amused. Her time was being dragged out. There was nothing new, nothing exciting with this one. He had no reason to keep her anymore.

"If you let me go, I—"

"You'll what, exactly? I don't think you're in any position to negotiate with me," he said lightly, flipping his bat, so that his fingers now grasped the handle. In one, swift motion, he swung toward her arm, but stopped just as the weapon touched her skin. Mary flinched, and began shaking as he slid the bat down her arm slowly.

"I want to go home," she breathed. The man feigned sympathy, his lower lip jutting out.

"You poor, poor girl," he sang, "I had no idea you were in such agony."

Before Mary had time to calm down from her hysterics, her captor swung his bat again. But this time, he made contact with her knee. She screamed from the excruciating pain, the force of the swing most likely dislocating her joints.

"PLEASE!" she cried out, once she regained her breath. "PLEASE DON'T!"

"Did I tell you about my first ever baseball game, Mary? Did I?"

"No…you didn't," she wept. The man nodded, and began strolling around her at a leisurely pace.

"It was back in my late teens, early twenties. I was the big hope for my team. I had one hell of a swing, and I was facing to go against the best pitcher in the league. They all thought I was good. They just thought he was better. But do you know…what happened…when I stepped up to the plate…and readied myself?" he asked, positioning himself behind her, with his bat at the ready by her head.

"What?" she questioned meekly. He smiled sinisterly.

"The fans began chanting my name in encouragement. Kol…Kol…Kol! The pitcher threw his first ball of the night…and then…"

Kol swung his bat, watching her body go limp as the chair hit the floor with an unceremonious _thud_. He calmly walked over to where she lied, still tied up. His bat rose into the air, and he prepared to put another blow to her pretty head.

"I hit a home run."

* * *

Caroline went marching through the cubicles and workshops spread out through the building her work resided in, her destination clear. She had a newspaper in one, and a cup of coffee in the other. Her morning had consisted of a small workout, and caffeine to get her going for the day. It had also involved getting a tidbit of news that made her positively excited, and a little angry at the same time.

She practically skipped into Matt Donovan's office, captain of the FBI. Matt was the youngest man to ever become one, in fact, rising through the ranks at an incredible speed. It was something she admired about him. The hard work and dedication he put in was something she aspired to have herself.

But that didn't stop her from slamming the paper in her hand down onto Matt's desk, causing him to jump as she placed her hands on her hips, a deceiving smile across her features. He obviously couldn't tell if this was the calm before the storm, or if she truly was in one of her good moods.

"Hello, Care," Matt said hesitantly. She nodded respectfully to him.

"Mr. Donovan."

"I've told you before that you can call me Matt at work," he reminded her, picking the newspaper up, and flipping it open. "What am I looking at?"

"The Baltimore Times."

"Care," he warned.

"You know exactly what I want you to look at," she said knowingly, her good mood fading.

"I'm afraid I don't—"

"The last Salvatore brother, Matt! You've apprehended him? Without my help?! You told me I could help with this case! It was supposed to be my chance to prove my training is complete."

"Caroline, your notes were considered, but we found him without needing to consult what you gathered."

"Only because he turned himself in!" she groaned. "Besides, that wasn't the point of the notes, and you know it."

"Can we not forget who is supposed to be in charge here? You're going to make me look bad," he joked, cracking a small smile. He might have been her boss, but he was often a pushover when it came to Caroline. Of course, she used this to her full advantage. Now being one of those times.

"There's another killing reported in that paper," she informed, slapping the article with her pointer finger. "I want to help."

"You want to help?" he asked incredulously. She nodded decisively.

"I want to help catch 'The Slugger.'"

"Caroline, he just bashed another girl's brains in. Yet we have _no_ leads. Mind explaining how you plan on aiding us in this case?"

"You're the boss. You tell me."

" _Now_ I'm the boss," he scoffed playfully. Caroline finally gave him a bright, genuine smile. She couldn't stay upset with him for long. But that didn't change her desire to move up in her work. Caroline was supposed to be tracking down serial killers, not doing file work and more training she didn't need. She was fit; she could handle herself—despite her coworkers and superiors saying otherwise—and she wasn't an idiot. Cracking a case wasn't as difficult for her as everyone thought.

"Please, Matt…let me help. Let me do my job," she pleaded quietly, forcing her best puppy dog eyes on him. Matt could never resist that face.

Just like she thought, his expression told her he was going to cave. He bent over in his chair, opening a file drawer in his desk.

"I've been talking with the other agents…we considered taking some drastic measures, since he keeps eluding us. There doesn't seem to be a pattern for his choice of victims, and he doesn't leave us any trail to follow. There's nothing for us to track. If we're going to stop these killings, we need to consider all of our options."

"Anything," she said eagerly, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from him. "I'll do anything. Just give me a chance to prove myself."

"I'm not sure you understand how crazy what I'm about to ask is."

"I don't care."

"Caroline, this is going to be very dangerous. You _should_ care. And for the record, I'm not completely comfortable letting you do this. But desperate times," he sighed, trailing off as he handed her two manila folders, and an ID badge.

"Why are you giving these to me?" she asked, looking in fear at the tab on one of the folders.

Matt frowned. "I told you. Desperate times."

"This doesn't make sense though."

"It makes perfect sense. The one folder contains the questionnaire you'll need to give _him_ ," Matt instructed, nodding toward the other folder she held.

"Why does he need to be involved in this?"

"Two reasons. One, psychotic minds think alike, right? Who better to ask when we want to get inside a murderer's head? Two, it's a test run for future interrogations. We're considering using the criminals to help with other cases. If we can get the worst one out there to help us, then the rest shouldn't be too difficult to persuade."

Caroline's eyes widened, the fear of her task ahead hitting her full force. Why had that never occurred to her before? Asking a serial killer how to catch one was both a good idea, and a terrible one. Who said he would help at all though? What if their test run failed?

"So…what are you asking me to do?" she inquired carefully. Matt bit his lower lip.

"I'm asking you to question him about 'The Slugger.' If there's a way to find him, he'll know. Get all the information you can out of him. I would have asked someone else to do this, but…well…he's already stopped answering questions from four other agents. His idea of helping is sending them on a wild goose chase. So we thought—"

"That a pretty blonde might sway his decision to help you," she finished, disgusted at Matt for doing this to her. How could he ask her to just be a pretty face? Of all people, he knew her past better than anyone! When she was cold and alone on the streets, it was Matt and Bonnie who gave her shelter, fed her, and told her everything was going to be okay. Now he was asking her to do the _exact_ thing she had left behind.

"I told you I'm not comfortable asking you to do this. But we don't have many other choices. You wanted the chance to show what you're made of, and this might be it. We don't know what will make him help us, but we have to try something new. Otherwise we'll never get anywhere. If he won't cooperate with you, then just tell me about what he does. What does he do to pass the time, how does he look physically, what's the condition of his cell…details like that. It will all be useful."

"And if I can get information out of him?" Caroline asked.

"You want incentive?" he asked, nodding in agreement. "Okay. If you can get him to answer that questionnaire, or give you any other information on this case…then it's yours."

"What?" she asked in disbelief, too afraid to get her hopes up.

"Yup," Matt nodded, smiling. "I've already spoken with the director, since I've had this thought in mind. Get anything out of him, and the case is yours. I'd want you to report back to me with your findings, of course…but it would, for all intensive purposes, be yours. Get us what we need to find, _and_ capture him…and you'll be promoted to full FBI agent immediately. No more academy schooling necessary. Consider this your final test."

"This isn't a joke?" she smiled.

"No joke. Go to the Baltimore penitentiary today at three. I'll be informing Elijah of your arrival. He'll tell you what protocols to take when meeting him."

"Thank you!" she squeaked, getting up and running over to Matt. Office norms be damned, she wanted a hug. He laughed, and hugged her back tightly before shooing her off him.

"Go prepare before I change my mind. And Care…watch yourself?"

"I will. Promise," she assured him, shuffling out of the office before he could take his gift back.

How was she supposed to drive there? Her nerves, excitement, and overall jitters were making her incapable of focusing. Maybe Bonnie would agree to take her. She more than likely knew how to get there faster. Caroline never made trips to the penitentiary often. Even though it had been joked about a few times once she was comfortable enough with herself to _make_ those kinds of jokes.

She stepped outside the building, the meaning of what she was about to do weighing down on her. Caroline was about to meet the most vicious serial killer known to mankind. At least, that's what the papers made him out to be. There was truth to it though. He was even worse than the Salvatore brothers, who were infamous for their heinous crimes. He was worse than 'The Slugger,' who was in all the papers lately. Two, maybe three killings reported a _week_. That was two or three killings more than there should have been. And now, she was about to meet the man whose carnage had been far… _far_ worse.

The notorious Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

Caroline showed up ten minutes early to her appointment with Elijah. She was dressed in her finest business attire, ready to prove that she could handle this assignment that was given to her. Her black skirt and blazer clung tightly to her as she sat in Bonnie's car, briefcase in hand with her ID and questionnaire. Her stomach lurched in discomfort, but she made sure none of it showed on her face.

She had never gotten to meet Elijah Mikaelson before today, and she was unsure about how to act around him. Was he a good man? Was he a repulsive, egotistical prick? Caroline had met a lot of different types in her field, and after being thoroughly disgusted by what she saw on occasion, she hoped with all she had that Elijah wasn't like them.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Care?" Bonnie asked, concern obvious in her tone.

Caroline nodded. "Yes…I told Matt I would do this."

"I'm sure he would be all too happy to hear you decline though. Only do this if you want to."

"I want people to stop worrying about if I'll break or not. I'm a big girl, and I've been through a lot. If I can handle that, I can handle this."

"This isn't going to be like when Matt and I found you. This is a horrible murderer you're about to have a conversation with. Like you two are out for lunch."

"Bonnie! I can do this. Please…just believe in me, okay?" Caroline pleaded with her friend. They had known each other for a year now. Surely she couldn't be that fragile to them anymore, could she?

"I'm sorry," Bonnie sighed. "I just worry about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know you do, and I'm so grateful for that. But trust me, I can do this," Caroline assured the other girl, hugging her tightly before opening the door and stepping out. Bonnie gave her a small smile before nodding, and then slowly pulling away from the penitentiary. This was it. She was on her own now.

Caroline made her way to the front entrance, and walked inside with a clear destination.

Her heels clicked as she strutted with all the confidence she could muster to Elijah's office, looking through rows of name tags until the one on his door came to view. Caroline took a deep breath, and then knocked a couple of times on the heavy wooden surface.

"Come in," a cordial voice called from the other side.

Upon first entering his office, she noticed that the room itself was very dimly lit to create a warm glow from all the lamps. Dark furniture and walls gave the room a surprisingly welcome feel. As well as the bookshelves, file cabinets, paintings, and detailed touches. Two leather chairs were placed in front of his desk, but she remained standing, not sure of how to proceed. Elijah sat behind his desk, flipping through files she didn't recognize.

"Hello," she said politely. "I'm Caroline Forbes?"

"Ah, yes. Matt Donovan sent you, correct?" he smiled, closing the files he read and giving her his full attention.

"Yes," she nodded, smiling in return. He was okay so far. Actually, he was being a complete gentleman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Forbes. I'm Dr. Elijah Mikaelson. Mr. Donovan has told me a lot about you. I hear you two are very close. He also tells me you are still in the academy?"

"For now. I think Mr. Donovan has pulled a few strings to keep me there, so I don't attempt any dangerous cases."

"Why ever would he send you here then? For this particular purpose no less."

"I had to convince him a little that I was ready, but they're desperate for answers, and to use this as a test for future cases. But 'The Slugger' hasn't shown any signs of stopping, and he needs to be caught."

"I agree," Elijah said distantly. "I think the program he plans on starting is a unique, but intriguing idea. Though I'm a bit hesitant about sending you into the fire. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she said quickly, not wanting him to keep her from this chance. Why couldn't people just believe in her? "I can do this."

"I asked if you wanted to, not if you could," Elijah reiterated. Right.

"Yes…I want to do this," she stated, hiding how her confidence began to waver.

"Well…if you are certain," he nodded, his gazing flicking to hers to read what facial expression she wore. Caroline kept her face as indifferent as possible, not wanting him to hear just how fast her heart was beating, or see just how concerned she was that she wouldn't be able to follow through with Matt's wishes.

"Mr. Donovan tells me there are protocols to keep in mind when meeting him, sir?" she asked, changing subjects. Elijah tugged his jacket tighter over his chest, standing up with a noble air she had never seen a man possess before. He didn't give off a better-than-thou vibe, but he was a man who was high on the food chain.

"Not just to keep in mind, Miss Forbes, but to follow precisely, and to not stray from. Do you understand?"

"I understand," she nodded, the grip on her briefcase tightening. Elijah nodded, satisfied with her response.

"Would you care to follow me then? Or do you need a moment to prepare yourself?"

"Thank you, but I'm ready to see him now, sir."

"If you will please stay close to me, that would be much appreciated," Elijah instructed, a warning hidden in his advice that said it would be in her best interest to listen. Caroline gave a few quick nods, and followed his stride out so that she would remain either beside him, or close behind.

As they walked past the other desks, and people working, she didn't miss how they stared at the two of them. Caroline wasn't used to all eyes being on her, since she normally kept a low profile at the academy. Besides Matt and Bonnie, nobody paid attention to quirky, high-spirited Caroline. They just went about their day, and let her go about hers.

Caroline watched as all the eyes snapped back to their business, afraid of staring for too long. The reason for their constant staring popped into her mind, and she actually wondered how she could have forgotten. Elijah shared the same last name as Klaus. Could they be…were they related? Or was it simply a coincidence?

"Now," Elijah began as they reached a door to the stairwell. Something told her they wouldn't be going near the other inmates. Klaus was kept in an isolated area. "I'm sure you're aware of Niklaus' track record, correct?"

"It's hard to forget," she said quietly, swallowing a large lump in her throat. Caroline also noted how Elijah called Klaus by a name she wasn't as familiar with. Was that his real name? The papers always referred to him as Klaus, and nothing more. He didn't need a nickname. He only needed his first name to become infamous.

"Well, to be certain you never forget, let me just remind you of what he is capable of," Elijah said, gliding down the stairs quickly. "Niklaus was able to avoid custody for years, with only a first name for the police to go off of. A name they weren't even sure was his own. Niklaus' kills are numerous, vile, and would make the devil himself ashamed. For four years he ran rampant, collecting the hearts and love letters of countless men, and women. Literally _taking_ their hearts from them. Niklaus was never shy about his work. He…are you listening, Caroline?"

"Yes, I just…I remember reading about all of this in the papers. It sickens me."

"As it does with most. To continue what I was saying…he was never shy. In fact, he became rather ostentatious when he found the police couldn't find him. I believe you might remember the particular incident down in Alabama?"

"The five men and women he killed by a warehouse…" she told him quietly, not wanting to continue.

"And then what?" Elijah persisted, not letting her off the hook.

Caroline bit her lower lip, and tried to keep the bile from rising. She said she would be able to handle this though, and knowing his kills was part of the job. Being able to say them out loud was necessary.

"He painted Munch's 'The Scream' on the warehouse walls. In their blood."

"That's right. He did a goddamn finger painting," he said calmly, shaking his head. "Took the blood of all his victim's to complete. He was even kind enough to autograph it for us."

"So that's why he was caught? Right? He got too flashy?"

"More emotional than flashy. The biggest reason they couldn't catch him was because he is unpredictable. He covered his tracks, and there was no pattern. Niklaus took whomever he wanted, whenever he wanted. But his mistake was going on a massacre out of anger, rather than his usual kill for sport. He didn't cover his tracks properly."

"What was the reason for the massacre? The papers said when they found him; he was covered in blood by a river. The bodies weren't anywhere in sight."

"To this day, he refuses to tell anyone," Elijah sighed.

"Even his brother?" she asked kindly, looking up at him sheepishly. The older man turned to her, a small grin on his face.

"Even his brother," Elijah concurred. "It's why I asked for him to be put under my watch. I'm the only one who knows how to handle him."

"Is that why people were staring? Everyone knows?"

"Everyone is very aware of who I am. It frightens them to know brothers who share the same blood reside in the same building. They are all so afraid I will be just like him."

"But you don't seem like a man who would murder hundreds of people."

"Neither did Niklaus. Not five years ago. We all have our breaking point, Miss Forbes. When he found his, the changes became permanent. Niklaus only killed once for reason. The rest were for enjoyment."

Caroline shivered, wondering what it must have been like to be related to such a psychopath.

"Did you know it was your brother before they found him a year ago?" she asked quietly, afraid someone would overhear. "Did you know how to find Klaus for all those years?"

Elijah remained silent, giving her a stoical look before continuing down another hallway with her. Caroline wasn't going to get an answer.

"We need to go over procedures," he informed her, changing subjects.

"Of course," she agreed.

"Niklaus is aware of Donovan's plans to interrogate him for information. I'm sure you've been told about the four agents he spoke with, only to have them chase their own tails. You need to watch yourself very carefully around him. Niklaus hasn't even seen a woman in months."

"Yes, sir," she said obediently, following Elijah down one more flight of stairs before turning a corner.

"He is behind glass for obvious reasons. Do not touch that glass, and do not approach it. Do not pass him anything except soft paper. We do not need Niklaus to get his hands on any possible weapons. Do you understand everything I have said so far?"

"I understand. Will you be coming with me?" she asked as they stepped through a gated door that could only be opened by buzzer. Elijah hesitated for a second, not sure how to answer her.

"While I have Niklaus' respect, I think it would be best if only you went," he told her quietly. "There is one more thing you need to comprehend before I let you go. Under no circumstances are you to give my brother any personal information, understand? Tell him nothing about your past, present, or future."

"Why?" she asked, hearing the door behind her open.

"Niklaus is a manipulator, among many other things. Do not let him get inside your head. There is a strong determination inside you that I admire and have faith in, but even the strongest can fall prey in a moment of vulnerability. Do not let him play you like that."

"I won't, I promise," she assured him. Elijah gave her another small grin, and winked. He turned on his heels, and began walking back up the stairs.

Once he was out of eyesight, Caroline greeted the man waiting for her. She walked behind him, and into another room. The small area he led her into was full of small television screens, showing security footage of various places surrounding them. There was a gated entryway that led to the cells. There was also a small desk, with papers scattered across the top. The last thing she saw was the room protected by glass walls where all the guns were kept.

"Hello, miss. I'm Brady. Did the doctor tell you about the glass?"

"Yes. And hi, I'm Caroline Forbes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline. Now," he said, waving her toward the cage door. Caroline slowly walked through, letting him shut and lock it behind her. "His room is just a little farther down. Open the door, and you'll be there. I put a chair in there for you, so he's expecting company."

"Oh, that's very kind. Thank you," she said nervously, trying to contain all the nerves that threatened to pour out of her. Brady gave her a sympathetic grin.

"I'm going to be watching the whole time. It's going to be okay," he said gently, trying to boost her confidence. Caroline gave him a grateful smile, but she didn't feel much better.

The sound of a buzzer went off, and then the _clack_ of another set of gates opening. Caroline looked straight ahead, preparing herself for what was to come. This was it. She knew she could show everyone they were wrong, and that she was more than capable of handling this task. Caroline could talk to the deadliest man anyone had ever read about, and had the unfortunate accident of meeting when he wasn't locked up.

As she moved forward, one baby step at a time, she felt like she was walking straight through the gates of hell. But if that was the case, then she was going to keep her head held high, and her guard up. This was her time to shine. The time to catch "The Slugger." It was time to prove she could do what no other agent could. Gain the trust of a committed murderer, and ask for his help.

And that's just what she would do.


	2. Dance with the Devil

Caroline continued walking down the hallway until she reached the lone door at the end. This was it. On the other side was Klaus Mikaelson. Waiting for her. She reminded herself to keep her guard up as she took in a few deep breaths. Nothing personal, no touching the glass, and no letting him see just how nervous she was. Caroline had to be professional, and strong. She could do that.

Very slowly, and with only a slightly shaky hand, she turned the doorknob.

Inside, the room was small, with nothing but concrete walls and flooring. There was a thick wall of glass separating the room in half. On one side—the side she entered on—there was a chair waiting for her, and nothing else besides the camera on the wall. So that was how Brady was able to see her.

The other side, however, was where he was.

There was nothing more than a single bed, a desk with papers cluttering the surface, a toilet, a bench to sit on while he was at his desk, and a tiny sink. There were drawings on the walls-and very detailed drawings, she might add. Had he done all those?

She was caught speechless for a moment, unable to think of how to greet him. How was she supposed to speak to the deadliest killer known to man? How was she supposed to get past that image of him? Her stomach was already knotting up, and she felt her heart skip a few beats. Nope. No heart attacks. She was too young for that, right? Right. Okay, she could do this.

It was strange seeing him in person too. The short, dirty blonde curls were slightly messy, and his whole orange-as-a-tangerine ensemble was a striking contrast to the dark room. His back was facing her, and his hands were clasped together behind him. Klaus looked like he was staring at one of the drawings on the wall, but she couldn't tell. Maybe he was just lost in thought. Or maybe he was ignoring her. Brady said he was expecting company. Did he know who was visiting him though?

Very carefully, and never moving her gaze from where he stood, she took a seat in the chair Brady had put in there for her. At this point, she was sure Klaus had heard the movement in the room, but he hadn't budged. She was afraid he was going to break through the glass and attack her, even though she knew that was impossible. It seemed wrong to have such an unrealistic fear, but then again, it wasn't. That man had cut out the hearts of his victims. Fearing he could achieve the impossible didn't seem so wrong.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked distantly, a hint of amusement in his tone. He still hadn't turned to look at Caroline. "Or was my last bit of insight not…helpful?"

Caroline took a deep breath, and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. "I wouldn't know," she answered softly. "Though I hear it was quite the talk of the department."

The silence that followed was eerily still, while he processed that it was not another male in the room with him. She waited patiently to see what he would do next. It seemed wise to let him control a little of their meeting, otherwise her intentions would be questioned. Caroline wasn't naïve enough to think he didn't already know what they were, however. He _had_ sent four agents off to chase their own tails. Klaus was aware the FBI wanted information from him.

Gradually, she watched as Klaus turned around, his eyes immediately meeting Caroline's. Her heart skipped again, but she tried to keep her composure. She suddenly knew what it must have been like to be one of his victims. To have that predatory gaze staring at you like you were the next source of entertainment. As if she was the next meal to quench his thirst for blood.

"Well, well, well," his accented voice drawled, a devilish smirk spreading across his lips. "Aren't you new."

"My name is Caroline Forbes, Mr. Mikaelson. Matt Donovan sent me," she informed him, trying to meet his gaze with as steady a backbone like he met hers with.

"Is that so," he mused, his eyes narrowing while he still held that amused smirk. "Well, Miss Forbes, may I see your credentials? I presume if Elijah let you down here, your position must be legitimate. So let's just say this is for my…peace of mind."

Caroline nodded, opening her briefcase to retrieve her I.D. badge. She held it up for him to see. He tilted his head down a little, giving her a you-must-be-joking-me stare. What? She had done as he asked!

"Mind coming a bit closer?" he asked, obviously meaning it as an instruction. "My eyesight is fading a tad."

She stepped closer, not once looking away from him. This was going against that whole rule of not being anywhere near the glass, but what was she supposed to do? Refuse him? Yea, that would do so well for the investigation. He wouldn't cooperate, they would go in circles again, and she'd be stuck in the academy forever.

"That's not a real badge, is it?" he asked knowingly, after having peeked at it for only a couple seconds. No point lying, she supposed.

"I'm still a student at the academy," she informed him.

"Looks like our Matt is a little desperate," he grinned, chuckling to himself. "Why would he send me a trainee, when clearly he has more skilled individuals actually working for him?"

"I offered to help," she said as firmly as she could. That wasn't a complete lie. Matt had asked her initially, but she agreed to it. Caroline moved to sit back down on her chair, not liking how she was so close to him when she stood.

"What a silly thing to do," he noted, cocking his head to the side as he studied her. "This is no place for a girl like you."

"Well, Mr. Mikaelson—"

"Please…call me Klaus," he told her sweetly, sending chills up her spine.

"How do you know what I'm like, _Klaus_?" she asked slowly. "Why do you think I'm not capable of being here?"

Klaus grinned, moving closer to the glass so that he could lean against it, both arms placed lazily above him while he continued to stare at her. Caroline tried to keep from showing any emotion, but she was scared out of her mind.

"You've never played in the big leagues before. Not really. You don't seem the type."

"That's quite an assumption," she grinned tightly, trying not to get offended. He was trying to get inside her head. She had to remember that. He was only playing a game.

"I never make assumptions," he told her with finality. "I would never have eluded your friends for so long if I had. Next question?"

Caroline nodded, and began twirling her thumbs nervously. She needed to change the subject. They needed something else to talk about. It felt too soon to bring up the questionnaire.

"Did you draw all of those?" Caroline nodded toward the drawings.

"Every last one," he said simply, looking at her expectantly. "Do you draw?"

"I'm afraid not. I make stick figures look like garbage. Have you gone to all those places in your pictures?"

"I have. The people there were always so friendly," he chuckled. "And you? Have you been to Paris? Rome? Tokyo?"

Caroline tried to keep the bile back. She felt sorry for the poor souls he had met.

"They're very good," she said honestly, ignoring his question about if she had been anywhere before. The pictures were professional looking, and Caroline could have easily mistaken them for someone else's work. But she remembered that he was an artist. That could be seen by the work he made with his victim's blood.

As for if she had been anywhere…that was the type of personal information she wasn't supposed to give.

"You're too kind," he drawled. Nothing. He didn't say anything more. There wasn't a remark about how she hadn't answered his other question. She took a deep breath. Might as well bring up why she came there if he was going to be like this.

Caroline bent down to pull the packet of papers out of her briefcase. "So, Klaus, I came here to see if you could answer some—"

"Oh, no, no," Klaus chided, clicking his tongue at her. "What happened to our lovely conversation? We were having such fun."

"But this is important," she tried to reason with him.

"It was important the last four times I was asked. What makes you think I'll give the big, magical answer everyone seems to be searching for? Hmm? Do you plan on throwing me with your wit, and feminine charm until I am so enamored by you that I divulge all of my deep, dark tricks?"

"No, not at all," she said meekly, shaking her head. "Whether or not I'm worth telling anything you know is all up to you."

Klaus tilted his head, his scrutinizing gaze looking her up and down. Caroline looked down to the ground, but found her eyes wandering up again. She had to show she was strong enough to handle whatever he threw at her.

"Send it through," he said slowly, nodding quickly toward the bin that allowed him to receive items.

Caroline got up, and quickly moved to place the packet into the bin, and push it to his side. She heard him sniff, as if something smelled good. When she looked up, his eyes were closed, and he was leaning slightly toward one of the holes on the glass wall.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him quietly.

"You smell like freshly picked strawberries, with a hint of wild berries," he mused, opening his eyes to stare at her intensely. "The men normally smell of scotch, with a heavy dose of aftershave. I couldn't help noticing."

"Oh." She swallowed involuntarily, and moved back to her chair. Show no fear. He wouldn't get to her.

Klaus didn't move to pick up the papers right away, but instead chose to continue watching her. This time, Caroline wasn't going to say a damn thing until he did. His temper was precarious. She knew that. Therefore, she didn't want to find out what happened when it tipped a little too far to the side filled with rage.

He only moved to pick up the packet after another couple of minutes, flipping through pages with determination. He didn't look pleased. After a few more seconds of scanning, he scoffed. "Do you plan on asking me what my favorite color is next? This is ludicrous, and an embarrassment to whoever made it."

"We only hope to use the knowledge you posses to—"

"To find 'The Slugger?' Yes, I've heard about him. He's a mischievous sort, isn't he? The papers are very informative. Always hitting grand slams on an unsuspecting woman's head. Never leaving a trail of bread crumbs for the police to follow like a good little boy. So much so, that they are now forced to send a child who hasn't seen her first crime scene in to get answers from the big bad wolf. And yet, you can't even keep your heart from beating out of your chest. I can hear it rapidly flapping like a bird's wings from here. Tell me, my little hummingbird; have you even seen the aftermath of our slugger's work in person? Have you smelled the blood that penetrates the air after a fresh kill?"

"No," she breathed, trying not to shake. "I haven't."

"You haven't," he agreed. "And do you, Caroline, know what I have done in my time outside of these walls? Do you know how many men and women I have held in my hands, only to squeeze the life out of them with nothing more than my fingers? All the hearts I've stolen? I could just as easily steal yours. I bet your blood would smell as sweet as candy, tempting me to take just a little for myself. I would even go as far as to say you'd look _marvelous_ tinted in crimson, that beautiful blonde hair cascading around your face, framing you like the broken woman you are. Tell me, Miss Forbes," Klaus paused briefly, eying her quizzically, "what are you trying to prove?"

Caroline took an unsteady breath. Everything he had said hit home all too closely. This was a living nightmare. He wasn't supposed to strike so close with only his words. It had been her job to know him, but she hadn't expected this. She tried to ignore what he had said, and push through with why she was originally there. Caroline was very aware of what he could do, but it couldn't affect her now. "Elijah made sure I was filled in on your activities."

"How thoughtful of him," Klaus remarked, leaning against the wall so that he was as close to Caroline as he could get. "Then you know that you have no place here. You know that I _enjoyed_ those kills, and would do it again if I had the chance."

"I'm stronger than you think, sir," she retorted, finding her heart again. Enough was enough. "Perhaps only a weak person feels the need to forcefully take the hearts of innocents, rather than earn them. At least I've won the kindness others have given me fair and square. Can you say the same?"

Klaus' eyes widened wildly, as her words excited him for some reason. The look terrified the hell out of Caroline, and made her fidget in her seat. A wolfish smile spread across his lips as he practically tried to climb out of the cell, his fingers sliding slowly against the glass when they pushed on its surface.

"I believe the last person to have ever crossed me was found lying face down in the mud off the side of the road in Chicago. And that's only the half of it," he laughed darkly. "You would do well not to forget that."

"You're an awful man," she said shakily, her adrenaline running high as she remembered that story. They still couldn't find the man's lower body.

"I know," he smirked, his eyebrows rising up and down playfully. "I'm as evil as it gets, sweetheart. Ask the Rippah. He knows."

"Wait…one of the Salvatore brothers? Why?"

"I thought you did your homework," he grinned slyly.

"On you," she said quietly, slowly standing up. "What does he have to do with this?"

"I don't make it my business to work with others often. But if you must know the gory details, he was a fine partner. Thorough with his work, an appreciation for the delicate art we partake in, and I respected him for it."

"But what does he have to do with 'The Slugger?'" Caroline persisted, walking closer to him until she was near the glass. This wasn't allowed, but what he told her was intriguing. It was new information from what he had told the other agents, but was it still just another false lead? Despite her ever-growing fear of him, she risked it.

"Surely if you plan on asking myself questions, you could do something as simple as ask our rippah. Or do you not know how to find him either? Maybe you'll catch him on a good day."

"Mr. Salvatore turned himself in," Caroline informed him, cocking her eyebrow at the one piece of news she had that he didn't. Klaus still thought "The Ripper" had been at large.

"What a shame. I was hoping he wouldn't meet the same fate as his brother."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean become positively insane," Klaus said, like it was obvious. "And he must surely be crazy if he turned himself in."

"There are some men out there who know the meaning of remorse," Caroline told him.

"I've never met such a man, nor will I ever be one," he told her quietly, so low that she found herself almost touching the glass.

Very quickly, she backed up, not wanting to get any closer. Klaus started laughing, not moving an inch from where he had been. Her visit was beginning to feel more and more pointless by the second. It felt like he was going to lead her on another scavenger hunt like the other agents, but she had no choice except to at least try talking to the youngest Salvatore. Perhaps it was a significant clue.

"I'll leave you be, Klaus. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"So you don't intend to come back for your questionnaire?" he asked, curious.

"I…I thought you wouldn't complete it."

"Truth be told, I don't see a problem giving it a once over. We can use it as an icebreaker for our next visit, when you undoubtedly come back with more prying questions," he smirked, tilting his head to the side. "And we wouldn't want you to be embarrassed in front of the big boys, now would we?"

"No," she answered, trying not to respond with a biting remark. "We wouldn't."

"Excellent. I'll see you then. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Forbes."

"The pleasure is all mine," she said quietly, swallowing a large lump in her throat. "Thank you."

She picked up her briefcase, and began heading for the door, when Klaus' voice stopped her.

"Oh, and Caroline?" he asked casually, making her turn around to face him. "If you expect to get anymore information out of me, then I expect information from you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"I mean what you give is what you shall receive. You know…Quid pro quo. If I'm expected to help, then I expect to know more about you. Your hopes, your dreams…I want to know everything about you," he said darkly, giving her a small wink before turning to his bed.

Caroline stared in horror at nothing, having to forcefully shake herself from her stupor so she could hurriedly leave after giving him a few quick nods. She walked down the corridor until she got to the gates, and waited impatiently for Brady to let her through. It's like her skin wouldn't stop crawling, and she needed a long shower to clean the ick off.

"You did terrific, Miss Forbes. You are a very brave woman," Brady assured her, ushering Caroline through the door. She didn't know what he was talking about though. She felt like she couldn't stop shaking.

"Thank you," Caroline said, sincerely grateful he was so supportive.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. I just need to go call my friend to pick me up."

"Okay, if you're sure. Mr. Mikaelson called down to say you could go up to his office to discuss your visit if necessary."

"Thank you…I think I might. I'll see you later, Brady."

"Have a good day, Miss Forbes."

Without saying anything else, she was let out of the small room, and was walking back up the stairs Elijah had taken her down. He would need to know the bit about Stefan Salvatore. Maybe it was new to them. She didn't recall hearing from Matt that the two had worked together. He had to have known though, so why not tell her? Caroline could feel her heart trying to ease up its quickening pace, but all the questions were making her head spin, and her stomach hurt.

The only thing she knew for sure was that she feared for her next visit with Klaus.


	3. The Ripper

It was dark again. Caroline felt a sense of déjà vu wash over her as she briefly looked around. A familiar alleyway, a sidewalk, the sounds of car horns and sirens…that was all she could see and hear. A repugnant smell wafted toward her, making her want to gag. She could feel the rough texture of the asphalt against her face. It really felt like she was there all over again.

Just like every time, the faces followed her too.

There were so many that she began to lose count. All they did was stare at her, laughing while she tried to stand. But they were unnamed faces. She didn't know them. There was blood too…lots and lots of blood. Was it hers? It had to be. No one else was bleeding. They were all fine. Of course they would all be fine.

At least, they were until one started to scream.

But Caroline woke up before she was able to see what caused him to cry out.

She had been lying on the couch, her bones aching from sleep. The television was on, and she was at the house. Bonnie was kneeling down in front of her, watching Caroline with worry. Great. She had been making noise in her sleep again.

"You had the dream again," Bonnie murmured, without question.

"Yea," Caroline sighed, rubbing her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Not long. The movie just ended. Matt went to get take-out. We can save you some if you want to go to bed. I know your meeting with Klaus was a little unnerving today."

"Understatement of the century," Caroline muttered, slowly sitting up.

"You can tell Matt if it's too much. I don't want to see you drained so much when you come home," Bonnie said, joining Caroline on the couch.

"I can handle it, Bonnie. I actually got somewhere with him. He said he would give me information. I can solve this case."

"But at what price?"

"A little less sleep? A few meetings with a psychopath?" Caroline suggested, shrugging innocently.

"So not funny," Bonnie deadpanned.

"It's going to be fine, Bonnie. _I'm_ …going to be fine."

"I know," she said quietly. "I know you will be. No matter how many times you tell me though, I'm going to worry. Especially if you're still having the dreams."

"I've been having those for a long time now," Caroline tried reasoning. "This case didn't cause it."

Bonnie sighed in resignation. "So what was it tonight?"

"The alleyway. The faces. The blood. The screams," she rattled off. "It's always the same stuff."

"And him?" Bonnie continued. Caroline was wondering if she would bring that up.

"Not this time. I didn't get far enough into the dream," she said shakily.

"You know he's just—"

"It's not me!" Caroline said, raising her voice a little before calming down. "It's not in my head."

"You were unconscious when we got to you, Care," Bonnie said softly. "Who knows how many times you went in and out of consciousness _before_ we got there. You don't even remember the attack. It was lucky whoever it was didn't inflict more lasting injuries. We don't know what the person was trying to do. Having a wild imagination isn't so out of the question."

Caroline sighed, sinking back into the cushions. How could she forget? One moment she was lying on the ground, and the next, she was in a hospital with Matt and Bonnie waiting around her bed. Someone had reported the incident to Matt, and Bonnie had come along to help with the young, female victim at the scene. That's what they told her had happened. But Caroline kept remembering the incident itself. Well, more like parts of it. They haunted her dreams after that night. It had gotten better, but there were still plenty of times she went back. Her thoughts or dreams would drift to that alleyway. They would think about those unidentifiable faces, of all the possible torturers who could have caused her pain. She remembered quickening her pace to get away from the sound of someone following her, and how it just hadn't been enough. They had still gotten to her, and she still hadn't seen them. The case had been closed for a year due to lack of leads. If it weren't for the few times she remembered waking up on the ground, and the constant dreams…the case would be buried completely.

"How do you know they didn't?" Caroline asked quietly, turning to look at Bonnie. "I still have scars. I still have memories. Are those not lasting reminders?"

Bonnie looked down in embarrassment, realizing how her words might have sounded. Caroline knew she hadn't meant it like that though. Her friend was just worried. Their first meeting was when Caroline was recovering on a hospital bed. It only made sense that Bonnie saw her as that fragile girl more often than not. First impressions were everything. While Caroline had grown a lot since then, a part of her would always be that girl too. She knew that, no matter how many times she tried to prove otherwise.

"I'm sorry. I feel like all I've done recently is put my foot in my mouth," she scoffed, curling closer to Caroline. "You deserve better than a friend who keeps acting like they're trying to belittle what you dream about. I wasn't there. I don't know what you saw."

"You are a good friend, Bonnie. I told you what I remember from that night, but it wasn't enough to help the police. It wasn't enough to do anything, actually. So don't apologize. I'm glad to have you and Matt in my life now. I'm glad you care."

Despite all that, it didn't help her dreams. Especially of that one face that stood distinctly out among the rest. She hadn't told Matt and Bonnie much about it—the man she dreamed of standing over her. Just enough for them to understand he made regular appearances, not that she thought on it often. She kept it to herself mostly because she didn't know what it meant. It was a dream, wasn't it? It was her mind playing tricks. Or could it be a memory buried in her subconscious, trying to claw its way out? It had been so dark that night, and there had been so much blood. Faces had been blurred together, all indistinct and spinning in her vertigo… she could hardly tell what was reality anymore. And then his face was over her, followed by blood and darkness. Then there was nothing.

She sometimes thought it was _him_ , the man she feared above all else, but how could that be? Since he had escaped from police custody he probably ran far away from anywhere she lived. He was too smart to stick around where his face was known while trying to hide from the cops. So there was no way he would have shown himself around their hometown a year ago…right? And if so, why would he be there when she was getting attacked? Did he have something to do with it?

The front door opened, bringing Caroline out of her reverie. She turned her attention toward the commotion. Matt came in carrying a large, brown paper bag full of Chinese take-out. He looked at the two girls sitting on the couch as he came trotting in with a big smile on his face.

"I think I got everything, but you girls will have to double check," he smiled, setting the food down before going back into the kitchen, and calling back to them. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water," Bonnie told him, digging through the bag to take the little, white boxes out.

"Caroline?" He asked, peeping around the corner.

"Tea if we have any, thanks," she grinned, taking the box of rice from Bonnie.

For tonight, she would try and forget about the dreams, just like she did every night. There was nothing more to be done about it. Everything was done, finished. She didn't have anything to worry about. So why focus on it when she had more important, more dangerous things to worry about? She had to talk to a ripper about a man who liked playing baseball with women's bodies tomorrow. So tonight she would eat her dinner and get her head straight for their meeting.

There would be no time to think about dreams.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to follow Niklaus' advice on this?" Elijah asked Caroline as they walked down the corridor.

"You said yourself this was something new. We have to try it."

"You're sure he said it was Mr. Salvatore?" He asked again, still not seeming to comprehend that Stefan was the guy she needed to speak with.

"Klaus said he worked with Stefan a few times, and that I could ask him questions we were asking Klaus. He must know something. There's a small chance we don't have any leads because we've been talking to the wrong people."

"The key word being 'small,'" Elijah muttered, flipping through file papers. "Is Niklaus suggesting our ripper knows our slugger?"

"I don't know. I guess that's what I'm here to find out. What do I need to know about this meeting? Any precautions to take?"

"Well, I'll be watching this time, but you two will be alone in the room. I'll be observing from next door. Mr. Salvatore will be cuffed, and kept in his chair, but there will be nothing separating the two of you. While not as deadly or threatening as my brother, you still shouldn't underestimate him. Be wary, and always be on your game. He might have turned himself in but we must always be cautious of his motives. Hand him nothing but the questionnaire, and say nothing ill of his brother."

"I never planned too," Caroline said, confused.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Elijah smiled, patting her shoulder once before they turned another corner. "We're here. Remember everything I told you. I'll be watching, with guards on stand by if you need assistance."

"Thank you," she grinned, taking a deep breath and squaring herself across from the door.

Elijah gave her one last look to make sure she was ready. When she nodded, he opened the door for her, not entering himself. After she was inside, Caroline heard the door shut behind her, and she knew she was definitely alone now.

Well, except for the man sitting at a lone table in the room.

The room was dark, with a light dangling from the ceiling above Stefan. Across from him was an empty chair, waiting for her to take a seat. He sat with his feet propped up on the table, looking at her with an all too innocent grin on his face. She noticed Stefan wore the same orange jumpsuit that Klaus wore. His dirty-blonde hair was obviously spiked to keep the hair from covering his bright, hazel eyes. And his demeanor was quite carefree, not at all worried by her presence it appeared. If it weren't for his serial killer status, he might have been attractive.

Caroline's eyes narrowed as she approached him slowly, setting her briefcase down beside the chair. Her attire today was nothing more than jeans, a button up shirt, and a blazer. She didn't feel it necessary to dress up like she had for her first meeting with Klaus.

"Hi," Stefan greeted her cheerfully, cocking his head to the side as he watched her. "How are you today?"

"Decent," she nodded, sitting down, and scooting her chair closer.

Stefan lifted his feet off the table excitedly, and clasped his hands together, giving Caroline his full attention. She almost jumped from the suddenness of it, but mirrored his actions, clasping her hands together as well. He was awfully eager.

"You look tired," he noted, still looking at her with that almost endearing grin.

"I didn't sleep well," she muttered, trying to avoid going deeper into how she still had the dreams, despite not wanting to.

"How come?" He asked, curious.

"Light-sleeper," Caroline said with finality, dropping that subject and moving on to the next. "And how about you, Mr. Salvatore? How are you doing?"

"You can call me Stefan," he whispered conspiratorially. "I don't think there's anyone around who would care." He sat up straighter then, nodding his response to her question. "And I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

He had a point. Elijah and the guards couldn't hear next door. They could only observe. "Alright…Stefan. I'm Caroline Forbes. You can call me Caroline though."

"Pleasure to meet you, Caroline. But really, you don't have to be all… _professional_ ," he grinned, raising his eyebrows up and down. "You can relax. I don't bite."

"I've heard otherwise," she retorted seriously. "Slitting throats and murdering people aren't any ways to impress a girl."

Stefan laughed, moving closer to her with interest. "I like you. You are most definitely a firecracker."

"Uh…thank you?" she said, surprised. Did he just compliment her?

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Stefan asked conversationally, leaning his cheek against his hand. "I just arrived, so I doubt I was dragged here for a welcoming tea party."

"I hope not. I didn't bring any cookies," she quipped.

"What bad etiquette," Stefan smiled.

Caroline grinned a little, bending down to reach for the questionnaire. It was going well so far. Stefan seemed easy to talk to. But Elijah had said to be wary despite that. Was his temper as unpredictable as Klaus'? He just didn't seem the type to snap in a split second. Then again, she hadn't known him that long. It was hard to decide how to act, but her instincts told her she could relax around him, as odd as it sounded. It wasn't like her meetings with Klaus.

"I came here because I need to ask what you know about 'The Slugger.' Have you heard about him?"

"Who hasn't?" He asked rhetorically, taking a look at the questionnaire. "But I don't know him personally. We never had the pleasure of working together."

"Dammit," she mumbled, rubbing her hands over her eyes. "It was another false lead."

"What was?" Stefan asked, still scanning the pages.

"Klaus sent me here. I thought you would know something to help us. But I guess he just sent me on another chase."

"Good to know he still thinks about me," Stefan chuckled, setting the packet of papers down. "Though he never writes."

"Are you—" Caroline began, looking at the papers he had put down.

"No," he said dismissively, not giving it another thought. Well, okay then.

Caroline paused, looking up at him. "Were you and Klaus ever…you know…"

"Together? Not in that sense. But when you live like we do, experimentation is never implausible," he grinned slyly. "Things…happen."

"Right…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "I-I didn't need that image, but thanks."

"What exactly about this slugger do you need to know?" Stefan leaned in closer again, listening intently. "Instead of some frivolous quiz, how about you just ask me what you want to know. Then I may, or may not answer them," he grinned happily.

At least this was a start. But how did Caroline even begin to answer?

"Anything," she sighed. "Patterns, locations he might be at, what his personality is like, people he might know, what he looks like…his _name_. Whatever you can tell me about him will be helpful."

Stefan looked down for a couple of minutes, while Caroline watched him carefully. His expression didn't indicate that he knew nothing. There was something he wasn't telling, that was obvious. He was conflicted. What was this, honor among murderers though? Was it against some code to rat out a fellow criminal?

His gaze flicked up to meet hers. That light tone he had this whole meeting vanished, and was left with a somber weight. He was going to tell after all. "I may not have worked with him, but I think I know someone who did."

"Who?" Caroline asked, hopeful that she was actually about to get somewhere.

"Damon," Stefan said quietly, his stare unwavering as he continued to watch her. "I think my brother might have worked with him at some point."

"You think?"

"It's not a surefire thought, but there was a time when my brother and I didn't get along. After, when we had finally met up again, he told me about a rich man he had met in his travels. The man spoke of having a baseball history, and an impeccable batting record that was destroyed due to a shoulder injury. I never got a name, but Damon might remember it. They were probably gallivanting around about a year or two ago, so he'll remember if there is one."

"Is there anything else you can tell me? Anything at all that Damon might have mentioned?"

"I've got nothing. You'll have to ask him," Stefan shrugged sympathetically. "But it has to be you."

"Why?" She asked, suspicious. Damon wasn't exactly someone who needed to be around a woman. Caroline wasn't comfortable with the idea of going to see him too. How many serial killers did she have to meet before finally catching one?

"I don't trust anyone to talk to him but you," Stefan said simply, his stare intense.

"How do you know you can trust me? We've only just met."

"I'm a good judge of character," he said confidently. "I've had to be to survive this long. And you have a good heart. You'll get your answers without breaking him more."

"What if I break that trust?" She challenged, quirking an eyebrow.

Stefan mirrored her, and leaned in closer to whisper, even though no one else could hear them in the eerily silent room. "Then remember why I'm in here, Caroline. Remember that I can break the bone of every guard in here without misplacing one strand of hair on my head."

"The only reason it wouldn't be misplaced is because you use so much gel, Mr. Salvatore," Caroline spat back.

A thought hit her without any warning then. A couple thoughts hit her, actually. Everything suddenly made sense in that one instance. And no, it had nothing to do with the amount of hair gel he used.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Stefan asked skeptically. He didn't seem angry from her earlier retort thankfully. Caroline needed to watch what she said more carefully.

"That's why you turned yourself in," she breathed, a smile tugging at her lips. "You did it to be near Damon, not because you regretted your crimes."

Stefan leaned away from her in his chair, taken aback by her words. His face told her that she was right though. That's why he was there.

"Someone has to watch him," Stefan confessed distantly, not meeting her eyes anymore. "His time with who I presume to be the slugger didn't help. It only made him worse. Once he was caught, I found myself getting bored easily. It's a lonely life, and Damon is my only family. I have my regrets sometimes, Caroline, but it's what I do. I may not have asked to be this way, but it's who I am now. If given the chance, I would do it all over again. I would take those lives again because I can. It's _fun_. But not without my brother by my side."

"You don't have to be. You can serve your time, and you can start a new life when you get out."

" _If_ I get out. If."

"There's good in you, Stefan," Caroline told him, biting her lip while she studied him. "I can see it in you too, even if it's buried deeply beneath all the lives you've taken."

"I'm not here to be consoled or reformed," Stefan told her. "I'm not a good guy, and I never will be. That doesn't mean I can't recognize it in others though. And that's why I trust you to get the answers you're looking for from Damon."

Caroline sighed, rubbing her eyes gently. She felt her time with Stefan was almost up. But she wasn't finished, not yet. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"By all means," he waved, encouraging her to continue. "It's not like I have somewhere to be."

"What did it?" She asked quietly, her expression softening. "What flipped the switch?"

Stefan nodded, thinking of his answer. "Do you think that madness is born within us, or created? Is nature or nurture the reason behind our misdeeds?"

Caroline was surprised by his question in return, but thought about it for a minute. "Well, I don't know. I think to be someone like…you, or your brother, or Klaus…it has to be created. Something had to drive you to take another life. But it's not a rule set in stone. That's just my opinion."

"Would you believe me if I said I think we all have it in us? The power to commit unspeakable acts?" Stefan asked seriously, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "I agree with you. I believe just one tip of the scale can bring out 'The Ripper' or 'The Lover.' There could be someone hidden in you for that matter. But that's the difference between us, isn't it? You have the strength to keep yours at bay. While I, on the other hand, lost it when I lost my brother. We don't have the strength that I see in you. I might be addicted to luring in my victims now, and listening to their screams slowly die out after I'm finished with them…but I wouldn't have known it was in me had one simple event not happened."

"You've thought a lot about this," Caroline noticed, studying him.

"It's a lonely life, and a very empty cell. You have a lot of time to think about the choices you've made," he mused.

"I never thought a serial killer would be so deep," she said distantly. "Or so…"

"Human? Scary, huh? To think that the next big murderer could be passing you on the street, selling the newspaper on that street corner, or even sitting right next to you. Is it so hard to believe that I have other things besides world destruction on my mind? That I might have redeemable qualities?"

Caroline realized she was getting in over her head. This wasn't a topic she was ready to get into. Not with Stefan. Not yet. She stood up slowly, shaking her head.

"That may or may not be true, but I would ask your victims how redeemable they think you are," she said quickly, gathering her belongings. "There are some scars that never heal, some memories they won't forget. That is, if any of your victims are still alive to tell the tale. So thank you for your time, Mr. Salvatore, but I must take my leave now."

She was scared; she could admit that to herself. Just not to him. She didn't want to think that there were killers out there that wanted to be nice to her. That wanted to prove they were more than just evil beings that had more layers to them than just the bad ones. She inhaled deeply, reaching for the door handle as she strode across the room.

"I'm sorry," he said hurriedly, trying to stop her before she left. It worked.

"For what?" She asked, not looking at him. "For killing all those people?"

"No," he said simply. "I was honest when I said I liked doing it. Kills bring me a rush that you thankfully will never understand."

"Then what do you have to be sorry for?" Caroline scoffed.

"I'm sorry you were hurt," he said slowly. The words made her breath hitch. "There are killers, and then there are monsters. Whoever hurt you was the latter. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"They all appear the same to me," she said, turning around to face him.

"I know," he said sadly, nodding his head. "I know. I'm just…sorry that you went through whatever it is that you did. You didn't deserve it."

Caroline kept her face stoic, trying not to show emotion. She had heard apologies before. Why would this one mean anything to her? But it did, and it made her stomach twist into an uncomfortable knot.

"What made Damon crack?" She asked suddenly.

"It's not my place to say," he said quietly, leaning back in his chair. "Ask him. If he doesn't tell you, then don't expect an answer from me. If he does, then I know I put my trust in the right place."

She nodded. "Alright. Thank you for your time."

"Will I see you again?" He asked before she had the chance to walk out the door.

Without being able to help herself, she gave the tiniest of smiles, and nodded. "I'll be back for more answers, Stefan."

He grinned victoriously, linking his fingers together on his lap. "I look forward to it."

Before he could say something else, Caroline walked out the door. To no surprise, she found Elijah waiting on her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. She smiled, walking down the hallway beside him. He was a comforting sight.

"How did it go? Did you get answers?" Elijah asked in a business-like manner.

"I think so. I got a lot more than I was expecting," she said honestly, still reeling from the overload of emotions she felt.

"Shall we head up to my office and discuss them?"

"Actually," she said slowly, another thought hitting her. It was something else that had come to mind when she was talking to Stefan. While she didn't like the idea, it seemed like a reasonable follow-up. "I need to make a stop before I do that."

* * *

Caroline came down the stairs, knocking on the door. When Brady opened it, she flew by before her guts told her to run the other way.

"Hello, Miss Forbes," Brady greeted her.

"I need to see him before I come to my senses," she told him hastily, her breathing coming in quick bursts.

"Are you sure that's the best idea? You don't seem ready, and he isn't expecting company," he said cautiously.

"I need to try and get more answers. I need to see him."

"Okay, okay. Calm down," he chuckled, moving toward the switches to open the gate.

"Thank you," she breathed gratefully.

Caroline walked over, her legs feeling like jelly as she walked through the first door, waiting for Brady to lock it behind her. The familiar clack of gates sounded, and Caroline was facing down the hallway leading to his room now. She must have been absolutely crazy for wanting to do this.

Her heart skipped a couple beats as she walked slowly toward the door. There was no way she could have planned to see him so soon, but as soon as she figured out why she had gone to see Stefan, she knew she needed to see him for more explanations. Yes, that would mean the beginning of their share fest, but if it meant being one step closer to somehow catching their slugger, than so be it.

Taking a few deep breaths, and straightening her shirt, she opened the door. Once inside, she went to lean against the wall opposite his half of the room, staying quiet until he spoke. Klaus was lying on his bed, his feet propped up, and his hands behind his head. As soon as she had entered the room, a small smirk grew on his lips. He knew it was Caroline.

"What a pleasant surprise," he said playfully; chuckling low within his chest as he opened his eyes to look directly at her. "Tell me…how did your meeting with the rippah go?"


	4. Let the Games Begin

"He says you don't write," she told Klaus, remembering Stefan's comment.

"There seems to be a shortage of stamps in jail," Klaus quipped. "Anything else? Did he say any enlightening tidbits during your interview at all? Or did he only whine about my inability to write letters?"

"Our time together wasn't what I expected," Caroline told him honestly. She sat her briefcase down on the floor, sliding down the wall as she did. Since her decision to visit him had been impromptu, there was no chair available for her. Caroline wasn't sure how long she would be there, so she might as well get comfortable in case it took more time than she anticipated. "He didn't know anything about the killer."

"He didn't?" Klaus asked rhetorically, feigning shock. "Huh…well I was sure he would have answers for you."

"Oh he had answers," Caroline scoffed to herself. "Just to the wrong questions."

"And what questions would those be?" Klaus asked, curious. But Caroline was aware he knew already. He always knew.

"I didn't realize I had to ask for permission to see Damon," Caroline said, looking up to meet his gaze.

He smiled in that all too creepy way of his. She had impressed him. It was obvious. Caroline had caught on to the real reason Klaus sent her to Stefan. It wasn't because Stefan had any better leads. It was because _Damon_ did. And to interrogate Damon, apparently Stefan's okay was needed. She had picked up from Elijah's warnings that their bond was nearly unbreakable, but she would have never guessed they were that close.

"Not a necessity, but helpful in the long run. Upset one Salvatore brother, and the other will surely come after you."

"That may be so, Mr. Mikaelson, but they're in _jail_ now. They can't hurt anyone ever again."

"It might be easier to think they won't," Klaus shrugged, "but is it not more practical to be wise about who you provoke? Besides, no amount of good cop-bad cop will get you the answers you desire. You have to play by the rules, Miss Forbes. Playing by the rules will put you in their favor."

"There are no rules to play by. A killer is on the loose, and people are dying. This isn't a game," she tried countering.

"That is where you're wrong," he smirked, standing up from his bed so that he could lean against the glass. "You agents think that because we're locked up, the game is over. But alas, it is far from true. Perhaps for a petty jewel thief or house burglar it is, but not for the real criminals. For us, the game never ends."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, not understanding where in the hell he was going with this. It didn't stop the chills from running up her spine though. His complete indifference toward human life was frightening.

"Are you aware of how many inmates occupy this prison?" Klaus asked lightly. "And of how many guards walk the halls?"

"No," she said simply, waiting for him to continue.

"Hundreds of inmates, and not nearly as many cops," he smiled, lowering his voice so that it was barely above a whisper. "All it takes is one man to overpower a guard, and one riot to break free entirely."

"They have guns," she challenged. "A riot would be impossible without casualties on your end."

"I've killed with much less than that," he countered, still grinning. "And the casualties would be far worse on your side. Us imprisoned souls have made killing our craft. Do you honestly believe we wouldn't know how to pick you off one by one?"

"What is the point to all of this?" Caroline sighed, realizing they were about to go off on a huge tangent. "Unless you're trying to tell me there's a riot in the works, we're getting off topic."

"As if I would know. I've been down here all by my lonesome," he said, pretending to sound as if it hurt his feelings. "But yes, my original point. If a murderer was ever to escape or be released…don't you think it best to be off their naughty list?"

"Why do you care if I'm on someone's list or not?" She asked quietly, matching his tone without noticing.

"It isn't a matter of if I care or not. It's entertainment. I am stuck behind glass with nowhere to go. I've already sent the other buffoons in circles, and to do the same routine over and over again gets rather boring," he chuckled. "So since I've accomplished making them desperate enough to send a rookie to me, I might as well help you make a mockery of their so-called jobs. _That_ …is enjoyable to watch."

"You're giving me advice on prison etiquette because it's funny?" It was as if Caroline's life couldn't get anymore twisted.

"Well…it won't be so funny if you refuse to listen to me," he reminded her. "But it seems you've proven capable of taking counsel. You should have nothing to worry about should such a time ever come."

"Right. So follow the rules, and prisoners are more cooperative, and I'm less likely to die if they get out?" She asked, making sure she understood correctly. Either Klaus was completely yanking her tail, or there was truth behind his words.

"Bingo," he said happily.

"What do I do when I visit Damon then?" If she had to follow some set of rules, there must have been some code for Damon too. Klaus had clearly stated there were rules for her visits with him, and now Stefan too. So what did she have to remember with Damon?

"Ah, ah, ah." Klaus chided her playfully, wagging a finger. "I think you've asked plenty of questions for the time being. It's my turn."

Speaking of rules…they had an agreement. Caroline nodded slowly, swallowing her nerves down. "Okay. Your turn."

Klaus hummed thoughtfully, studying her twice over. Caroline's stomach was beginning to twist into those familiar knots again. She didn't like the thought of her life being an open book for him. More than once she had thought about lying, but he would know if she was or not. The only choice she had was to be honest. She had to break a few of the established rules Elijah had set to play by Klaus'.

"How about we start with the question you never answered," Klaus began, obviously enjoying the control he had over their conversation. "Have you been out of the country?"

"Once," she told him begrudgingly. "To Germany."

"Did you enjoy your time there?"

"It was for business. Not exactly a vacation for sightseeing." Oh how she wished it had been though. It was the only time she had ever left America, and the only chance she had gotten to experience part of the world.

"That's a shame. I hope your job was worth it."

"It wasn't," she said, giving him a tight smile.

"Is that so?" He asked curiously, narrowing his eyes. "What was this job exactly?"

"My turn," she replied, wanting to change subjects. She wasn't comfortable answering that. Not to him. It was too quick to get so personal with Klaus.

"Last I checked that wasn't your decision to make," he warned her.

"I thought we were playing by rules," she reminded him coldly. "I ask, you answer. You ask, I answer."

"And I wasn't done asking," he said through gritted teeth. "Now _tell_ me."

"You can't even follow the game _you_ created. How do you expect me to?"

"If I created the game, then don't you think I would know how it's played? Either you tell me what I want to know or you can forget getting any more information from me. Need I remind you who you're dealing with, Miss Forbes? I know how to help you gain favor with the other criminals, but I can just as easily turn them against you. It's all the same fun for me."

Caroline tried to think of something quickly, but her brain was in overdrive. She was scared, nervous about losing the only leads they had, and shaky about divulging so much of her past to him. No matter what happened, she couldn't win.

"Please…ask me something else," she said softly, trying to compromise. "Anything else. I…I can't answer the one you asked."

Klaus seemed to consider her offer. His mouth formed a thin line while he continued to glare at Caroline. Now if only she could read minds. Klaus' expression continued to remain emotionless, refusing to give her any indication to what his answer might be. It wasn't until a smile crept upon his lips that she got an unfortunate idea of what his answer would be. And she was right.

"No," he said simply, tilting his head in amusement. "I want to know the answer to _that_ question."

Caroline sighed. She was afraid his answer would be that. But she couldn't tell him. Not yet. So she stood up, grabbing her briefcase and walking toward the door. "Then I'll have to get my answers elsewhere. There has to be someone who knows how to talk to Damon."

"You won't," he stated confidently, still giving her that irksome grin. "And there isn't. You'll be back. And when you do visit again, I hope you will be more open minded about sharing with me."

"Goodbye, Klaus," Caroline said sadly. She tried to remember what she honestly had expected when she came to see him. Caroline thought she had been ready, but if she told him anymore he would use it against her. Klaus had given her a tiny bit of information, but it wasn't what she had wanted. No matter how helpful it was. She still had to figure out how to handle Damon.

"Good day, little hummingbird," he cooed, sitting down at his drawing area. "I look forward to our next visit."

Caroline tried not to let his words get to her. She refused to come back. This had been a test run. No one was forcing her to see him if he wouldn't cooperate. She walked out of the room, not bothering to look at Klaus again. Perhaps Elijah could help. He knew how to handle Klaus. Surely he would know how to handle the other inmates. All hope was not lost. There was still a chance she could outmaneuver Klaus. Maybe she wouldn't have to play his game after all. Even if she did doubt her own capabilities of doing so.

* * *

"How did your visit with Niklaus go?" Elijah asked, standing aside so that Caroline could enter his office.

"Not like I had hoped," she sighed, walking over to one of the leather couches. Caroline sat down on the comfy furniture, feeling as if she were sinking into the cushions. The little sleep she had was finally beginning to take its toll on her mentally and physically. These stressful meetings would end her.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting down on his desk carefully.

"We were making progress until he started asking personal questions. He asked me something I couldn't answer. Not to him."

"I warned you that this game of his would be tricky," he said matter-of-factly. Caroline remembered him saying that Klaus often played with Elijah as well. If anyone knew about the killer's twisted sense of amusement, it was Elijah. "Do not think you have to reveal anything to him though. There are other ways to find what we need."

"He spoke of prison etiquette. Does that sound familiar? Because I've never heard Matt mention that before. Not once."

"He has mentioned it to me often. But these are criminals, Caroline. They are in prison for a reason. It is not my job, or anyone else's job, to give them five-star accommodations and service."

"But what if he has a point? You said he responds well to your authority. What is it that you do?"

"I am his brother. It is the only reason he listens and behaves with me."

"There must be something else. Klaus doesn't care about family bonds, and anything that involves using his heart."

"You don't know Niklaus like I do, Miss Forbes. He respects that bond more than you could ever imagine. We are a family. Nothing is more important than that," he said with certainty.

Caroline stared intensely at Elijah. "Not even human lives? Dr. Mikaelson, is this your way of saying that criminals don't deserve five-star service unless they're your family?"

"I never said, or implied that."

"Why do you work here?" Caroline asked, utterly perplexed by this entire situation. Could Elijah's judgment be trusted? Or was it clouded by his family ties to Klaus? "I get it. You care about your brother. But if you know what he did was wrong, why defend him? Why say he has a heart? You're supposed to be fair when it comes to the law, and brother or not, siding with Klaus is not fair. Help me understand what I have to do to find justice, Elijah…because right now I'm lost."

Elijah inhaled deeply, rubbing his fingers over his eyes. Caroline sat up straighter on the couch, listening intently. He was going to talk. Finally, a little information on this mess she had gotten herself into. If she knew that playing Klaus' game wasn't for nothing, maybe she could tell him more about herself. But until she knew it was going to be for something, she couldn't take the risk of divulging her past to him.

"To understand my family and Niklaus, it might very well take a lifetime. I will, however, do my best to explain some of it," he said gently, standing up to pace around the room. "To us, family is all we know. It is all we have to survive. No matter how messed up we all are."

"All?" Caroline asked, confused.

"My siblings and I. All three of my siblings have found themselves in trouble at some point or another. Klaus has for obvious reasons. My brother ran off on us long ago. I'm also sure you know of my little sister, and the struggles she has gone through."

"Rebekah? More so the struggles of her victims, but I've heard about her." Caroline had never made the connection between the last names like she had with Elijah and Klaus. Of course they would be related. What in the hell had this family gone through to all be mass murderers? Rebekah had been one of the youngest criminals known to date until she was caught.

"Then you know she has struggles as well. With court mandated therapy, and a little guidance from myself, she has been better. It does not excuse her actions, but I am her brother. We stick together, always and forever."

"That's why you work here? So you can be near Klaus?"

"I know this might not make sense to you, but—"

"Actually…it does," she said slowly, remembering her conversation with Stefan. "That's exactly what Stefan said today when we talked."

"Oh?"

"It's why he turned himself in. To be near Damon."

"Very interesting," Elijah mused, his brows furrowing together in concentration. After a couple of minutes in silence, he spoke again. "Getting back on point…I have always held morality very highly in my opinion. But…how do I say this…" he trailed off, becoming lost in thought. Caroline could only assume the expression that grew on his face was worry, but why?

"You can tell me. I promise it won't leave this room," she assured him gently. Caroline needed this information to be one step closer in solving The Slugger's case. It was nobody's business besides that. Elijah had been running this place a long time before she got here, and he had done well so far. Whatever he wanted to say couldn't be that bad.

"Niklaus has always presumed I have a dark side, just like the rest of my family. He respects it, and wishes to see more of it. I refuse to let him see such atrocious displays of violence, however."

"He's wrong though, isn't he?" She asked, her voice just a tad unsure. "How could he think you would ever have the potential to be a killer?"

"Because he knows me far better than you do, Caroline," Elijah sighed, giving just a tiny smile to let her know he wasn't upset. "Being around Niklaus and Rebekah is a constant reminder as to why I shouldn't give in to those urges. At the same time, I hesitate to be around him for fear he will try and persuade me to give in."

Caroline suddenly felt very uncomfortable being in the same room with him. This wasn't even the reason everyone always stared so blatantly at him when he walked by. They had only speculated such a case. And now Caroline knew it to be true. Elijah hadfantasies like Klaus.

"I can see why you would be hesitant to tell someone that," she said quietly. For crying out loud, it was conflicting with her sense of right and wrong. Elijah was a highly respected official. To think that even he could be susceptible to such horrific inclinations frightened her.

"They would take my badge in a matter of seconds," he muttered, returning to his original sitting position on top of his desk. "It doesn't matter what I've accomplished since being here. I would be questioned, given therapy, and then kicked to the curb by morning. Do keep in mind that I know it's wrong, and that I am thoroughly embarrassed to be admitting this to you. I don't wish for you to fear being near me. These matters don't consume me daily, but every so often it does occur to me that I could be just like Niklaus and my sister."

"You're not a bad person, Elijah," Caroline assured him. "Just because your family went down one path, doesn't mean you have to, or that you will. It's a choice you make."

This was without a doubt unsettling news to her. The Mikaelson family seemed to carry a murderous gene in them, but Elijah wasn't Klaus. He wanted to be good. He wanted to _do_ good deeds. If he hadn't given in to those rare yearnings yet, then there was a good chance he might never give in. Elijah was strong.

"You are kind, but sometimes I wonder how true that is," Elijah said quietly, not saying anything more.

Caroline nodded slowly, knowing that this was Elijah's way of ending this particular conversation. It was probably for the best. They needed to get back to the case anyway. "I only asked because when I spoke with Stefan, he told me Damon was the one who might know about The Slugger. Klaus sent me to Stefan to ask for 'permission' to see _Damon_. Not to get more information on the killer. If this prison etiquette is so important, what if I say the wrong thing to Damon? What if I can't get more information?"

"I see," Elijah said, deep in thought. "I don't see you coming across any problems with Damon though. The man is out there, but I have faith you will find your answers. Klaus is trying to manipulate the situation into his favor. You are not obligated to tell him anything. In fact, I still believe it's best you don't."

"But what if I have no other options? What if I have to see him again?" Caroline asked, worried. Klaus had been sure that she would be back. What if he was right? What if there was no way to talk to Damon without Klaus' help?

"Then I will see him for you," Elijah said firmly. "You do not have to see him if you don't wish to. You are not required to answer anything you feel uncomfortable telling him. Come, let's discuss the approach you should take with Damon."

Caroline nodded, standing up to move to the chair across from Elijah's desk. Yes, her meeting with Damon, the man who loved his women. Without Klaus' help, she felt like she was blindly going into battle. Stefan had a strange confidence in her, but she only wished she could say she felt the same way about her abilities. The further into this investigation she got, the less capable she felt of handling it. The mind games were playing hell on her self-esteem.

The rest of the day with Elijah was spent talking about her meeting tomorrow, and all she had discussed with Stefan. It was still too soon to piece anything together, but at least she felt like they were going in the right direction. The only question left was if she would mess it up or not.


	5. The Lover

Caroline took another sip from her steaming cup of coffee before setting it back down on Elijah's desk. It was the day of her meeting with Damon. The day she confronted "The Lover" without any of Klaus' advice to go off of. Her stomach had butterflies fluttering away, and her hands shook ever so slightly. This was a meeting she dreaded. Just like all the others.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked gently, eyeing her closely.

"Nervous," she muttered, meeting his worried gaze.

"It's going to be okay. You can handle this," he reassured her.

"Something is going to go wrong. I know it will." She was too new at this to get it right without any help. Caroline needed guidance. "Tell me how to talk to him. What's proper etiquette when talking to Damon? What would Klaus have told me?"

"I don't know about etiquette, but my advice is to use whatever technique you can. There are other ways of getting what you want from a subject."

"I'm not good at multiple choice though," she sighed. "I need a cheat sheet."

Elijah chuckled. "There is no answer key, Miss Forbes. You have to go with your instincts."

"And if my instincts are wrong?"

"Then we'll find another way," he told her quickly and decisively, waving for her to follow him out of the office.

Together, they made their way through the cubicles and down the many hallways to the usual stairwell. This time, they went upstairs rather than downstairs. Damon wasn't as isolated as Klaus was, but he still had a cell by himself. He didn't do well with others and he didn't tolerate much. This was why Caroline was afraid to talk to him. One wrong move and everything went up in flames.

After entering one door, Caroline saw the row of prison doors through one of the small windows. Each door closed off the men from outside interaction completely. Caroline's first reaction was to feel bad for the inmates, but then she remembered they were just that. Inmates. _Criminals_. If they were in isolation, then they deserved it. Right? People as gone and horrible as Damon Salvatore needed to be alone.

Having sex with women only to kill them in cold blood after was not her idea of cuddling. If the others imprisoned here were like him, she had no reason to feel sorry for them. They were in solitary because their crimes warranted it.

"He should be on his way to the interrogation room now," Elijah informed her as they walked through yet another door once security clearance was given. "How are you?"

"Still a little on edge," she squeaked, her nerves strung tightly together.

"Good. It will keep you on your toes," Elijah said frankly. "There will be a wall and metal bars separating you. It will hopefully help ease your mind. Slide only paper to him. He needs nothing else. A desk and a chair will be placed on either side for you both. Guards will be outside both doors, and I will be outside yours."

"What about when I actually _talk_ to him? What do I say?"

"I've told you there is no right answer. Go with your gut. Get the answers any way you can."

"Elijah," Caroline began, but he stopped her by turning on his heels and placing his hands firmly on her arms. The movement wasn't meant to be rough. That much she could tell by the near pleading look in his eyes. He was trying to comfort her.

"I will not let anything happen to you, understand? Damon cannot hurt you. He is nothing more than a man."

"A dangerous man," Caroline reminded him.

"One that is behind bars," Elijah retorted. "Security is too tight around him. Focus on your task, and nothing else. You can't let your fear rule you. Stay on your guard, but do not give up before you've even begun. It will be okay."

Caroline nodded solemnly, trying to find the strength she usually possessed. He was right. She couldn't set her mind to giving up before she had even seen him. All of these interrogations were just wearing on her. If she could handle Klaus and Stefan, Damon would be no different. It was all a matter of having the right mindset.

"What do I do now?" She asked, her voice a little steadier than it had been so far.

Elijah gave her a small grin, nodding his approval. "Step through that door," he said, pointing to the very entrance he was talking about. "I have no way of observing this time, so be vocal if you need my assistance. Knock, yell, whatever you deem necessary. Just don't fret. I'm right here."

"I can do that," she mumbled, wiggling a little out of his grasp to walk toward the gray door in question. Caroline turned back once to see Elijah encouraging her with yet another tiny grin. It helped.

With one more deep breath, she turned the doorknob, and walked inside. The room was tiny, since there wasn't much occupying the space. There was her chair, and then the desk, but nothing else. The walls were concrete, as was the floor. No windows, wall hangings, or anything of the sort around. Just…nothing. There was nothing but the ceiling light. How depressing.

Caroline slowly took a seat on the little wooden chair, setting her briefcase down beside of her. Damon wasn't on the other side yet, but he would be soon. Elijah had said he was on his way. Hopefully there were no complications getting him there. The last thing she wanted was for him to be in a bad mood, or for the guards to have any difficulties in general.

It was a couple more minutes until she finally heard the door in the other room open. Her eyes shot involuntarily toward the sound, searching frantically for the person she was waiting to speak with. The first person she saw though was one of the guards escorting him. He was escorted by two, in fact, and walked between both of them as he entered with his hands behind his back.

Unlike with Klaus and Stefan, Caroline was not greeted with a smile.

Damon looked to be in his late twenties, with black hair framing his face carelessly, creating a striking contrast to his blue eyes. His back stood straight as he walked, and there was a little swagger to each step he took. It made Caroline want to mimic his intimidating stance so that he wouldn't think she could be pushed around.

His eyes never left her, which was rather unsettling. Not once did he look down to break the connection, and not once was his stare the least bit friendly. But at the same time, it wasn't hostile. It was just…blank. No emotion whatsoever. Caroline had to look down eventually, unable to stare him in the eye any longer.

She began shuffling papers nervously while he got adjusted in the chair across from her. The bars separating them were suddenly very comforting. With Stefan, she hadn't minded the proximity. It was much different in this case. The circumstances reminded her much more of her interaction with Klaus. With him, there was no barrier strong enough to keep her safe. The same applied for Damon.

His bright orange jumper stood out against the dreary gray that surrounded them, bringing her attention back to him. He was still staring, watching what she did. Caroline attempted a small smile, but he didn't return it. The two guards finally left them alone, walking back outside of the room, and closing the door behind them. It was just Damon and Caroline now.

The room was silent for an immeasurable amount of time. Damon continued to observe Caroline while she searched for the right words to start their conversation. He was surprisingly patient. No cunning words, no clever joke. She had come to expect them thanks to her meetings with Klaus, and the one with Stefan. It was strangely more nerve-wracking that he wasn't doing the same. She wanted predictable, not unexpected.

"Hello," she said timidly, trying to give him another grin.

"Hello," he returned, his tone detached. Even though Damon was staring right at her, it sounded like he was a million miles away.

"How are you doing?" Caroline asked as nicely as she could.

"You've talked to Stefan, haven't you?" Damon asked knowingly.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're babying me," he deadpanned. "Don't do that."

"I was just trying to be courteous," she told him quietly.

"No you weren't," he scoffed, his upper lip almost curling into a snarl. "You want something from me. Not that I wouldn't be doing the same if I was free from these shackles." His head tilted slightly, studying her more. This time it felt more intrusive than his previous leers.

"Who said I would give in to your advances?" She asked lightheartedly, despite the sickening feeling she felt in her stomach. It was obvious what he was talking about. If he were free, his reputation would precede him.

"They _always_ give in," he rasped. "Always."

"You've never forced someone?" She asked skeptically.

"Never. They come willingly. All it takes from me is a little seducing. Would it take long for me to seduce you?" Damon asked quietly.

"Surely I'm not your type," Caroline said, trying to laugh her nerves away.

"I prefer brunettes, but I take what I can get. I love my women," he said seriously. "You would be more than enough. I could buy you pretty clothes, and dress you up like a little Barbie doll. Would you like that? Would you like new clothes?"

"I have expensive tastes," she lied, speaking as kindly as she could despite the chills running up her spine. Of course _now_ would be the time a man decides to hit on her. Truthfully, she did like getting presents. But she wouldn't hop into bed with a man because he bought her lavish jewelry or a bouquet of flowers. Caroline wanted more than that. She wanted love, not objects.

"That isn't a problem for me," he assured her. "I'll get you whatever you want."

"Well, I don't just like gifts. I like a good conversation too," she told him coyly. Maybe this would be her way to get what she wanted. Elijah said try anything.

"I see we've come full circle," Damon noticed, furrowing his brows while he looked down at the table. "Fine. Just ask what you want and be done. I can't woo you properly from here."

Guess that tactic was out the window. He knew if she was being real with him or not. Duly noted.

"I came here to ask you about 'The Slugger,'" she started carefully, eyeing his reaction as she spoke. "Have you heard about him?"

"I hear the guards gossip about him. He's creative."

"Are you familiar with him personally? Do you remember ever crossing paths?"

"Why should I tell you if I have?" Damon asked.

"That's why I came here," she tried reasoning, "to see if you knew anything about him. We're trying to catch him, but we don't have any leads. We need to stop him before he kills anymore girls."

"That really isn't a reason for me."

Caroline thought quickly, feeling the tears brimming in her eyes from all the dead ends. Then the idea hit. Why not use the blasted things to her advantage? It was real enough that it could maybe trick Damon. Might as well give it a go.

"Please," she said, the tears running slowly down her cheeks. "Help me catch him if you can. I don't want people to die, but I can't do this anymore. I can't keep asking people where he might be because I'm tired of not getting what we need. No one can ever help me."

Damon's demeanor instantly changed. His gaze softened, and she watched him lean in closer. Caroline's eyes weren't the only ones wet with tears, or in his case, tears to come. It amazed her how fast his whole appearance changed. He was now extremely interested in what she wanted to say. Had she really moved him that much with so few words?

"I don't know his name. Slugger liked using fake ones wherever he went. I know he had a lot of money too. He was always able to pay our way without trouble. We stayed at a lot of posh hotels. He always paid in cash, and we never stayed more than a night or two. I used the room most often. He always went out to do business. What else do you need to know," Damon paused, searching for a name he didn't know. "What's your name?"

Wow. Caroline sniffed a little, suddenly feeling guilty for using tears to her advantage. It really had moved him. She gave him her most pitiful smile. Now she was in too deep and had to keep up the charade. Dammit.

"Caroline. My name is Caroline. And it would really help if you answered the questionnaire I have with me, if that's alright?"

"Pass it over," he said gently, holding his hand out.

Caroline went through her briefcase to pull out the packet of papers. No need to waste any time. The quicker she got this over with, the better. She held the questionnaire carefully in her hand as she passed them through the bars. Damon then began to stare at her hand longer than was necessary. It made Caroline uncomfortable, and she wasn't sure why he was doing it. Her hand grew shaky while she waited for him to finally take the papers.

When his hand made contact with hers and the papers, Damon's finger managed to graze her pointer finger lightly. The languid touch made her flinch. His eyes narrowed while he watched her, always with that scrutinizing gaze. Caroline was afraid he was beginning to sense something was wrong with her behavior. Already her innocent girl act was falling apart.

"It's been a long time since I touched a woman," he said thoughtfully. "Your skin is soft. I miss that."

"H-Here you go," Caroline stuttered, gulping as she continued holding the papers out to him.

"Are you frightened by me?" He asked sadly, like a hurt puppy. His hand was off of hers within seconds, and she was left still holding the questionnaire through the bars.

"I just want to give you these," she told him quickly, her words running together.

"I can't hurt you," he told her in an eerily calm way. "This is the most I can do. Only touch. No matter how much I want to do more, all I can do is this. Nothing more."

"Please just take the papers."

"Why? Don't you like when a man touches you? All the other women did. They liked being caressed and held. Aren't you lonely? You confessed something very personal to me. Doesn't that mean anything? Do your friends know about how much distress you're in? Have they tried to help you like I have? I'm trying to aid you, not hurt you. I want to make things right, Caroline. I want to be a good guy."

"Would you take it already?! I just want to go!" Caroline urged, ready to drop the damn packet. It wasn't worth this.

"What's the matter? Don't get a kick out of someone manipulating your feelings?" Damon asked suddenly.

Caroline's gaze met his as he stared menacingly at her, jerking the papers from her hand. His mouth twitched into a slight smirk before going back to its usual frown. She could feel her heart stop as she brought her hand close to her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop pretending!" Damon snapped, glancing down at the questionnaire before tossing it away just as quickly. "Your little questions are idiotic by the way. As if I would ever tell you anything about my life."

"Why—"

"Because I was _this_ close to falling for your ploy," he said, putting his finger and thumb together to show her just how close. "I felt _sorry_ for you, and I was ready to spill my guts. All for _nothing_."

"Wait a minute, it's not like you've never done it before," Caroline retorted. Damon was a killer. He lured victims into his bed with empty flirtations and promises he would never keep. "I _pity_ you for thinking I could ever feel bad for a murderer."

Within seconds, the air in the room thickened. Damon had jolted out of his chair, gripping the bars firmly as he glared at Caroline. She jumped out of her chair too, and got as far away from him as she could get. Her breathing quickened while she tried to calm herself down. She had said too much. Crap, crap, crap. Caroline scrambled to the back of the room, pressed up against the wall.

"You don't know anything about me, Caroline! You don't know anything! How can you be so heartless to someone you just met? Hmm? How can you be like that to me when all I wanted to do was be the better man?! But no, it wasn't good enough."

"Elijah!" She yelled hoarsely, scared that the bars wouldn't hold.

"Nothing I do is ever good enough. I can't fix what I've done. All I want to do is find peace and I _can't_! Why won't you let me find peace?!"

Elijah came rushing in through the door right as the guards ran in on Damon's side. The two went immediately to him, dragging him away until he stopped fighting. His eyes showed the pain he felt inside. None of what he said had been insincere. But none of it made sense. All Caroline could comprehend in that moment was that she was scared and tired. Her legs felt a little on the wobbly side, but that was nothing compared to how fast her heart was beating.

"Did he hurt you?" Elijah asked with concern, checking her over as if there would be any injuries. It seemed he couldn't remember there had been bars now.

"No. No, I'm fine," she reassured him, nodding her head. "I'm okay. I want to go home though. I don't want to be here any longer."

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, doing his best to comfort her. "You are in no condition to be driving. Let me take you home."

"I can take myself," she said shakily, the tears coming for real now. Caroline put a hand over her mouth to try and stop herself, but it was no use. "I c-can't do this.'

"Shh, it is going to be okay."

"No! It won't be! I messed up, Elijah!" She cried, shaking her head. "He was right."

"No," Elijah said firmly, making Caroline look him in the eyes. He knew whom she was talking about. "He was not. This isn't the end of the world. There are other ways."

"Like what? What could possibly make up for this? He wants answers too, Elijah. He wins. Game over."

"Not with you he won't," Elijah reassured her, helping Caroline to gather her belongings and to walk toward the door as they talked. "I will speak to him instead. This was our deal."

"You can't though! He'll twist the situation to his favor."

"Have a little faith," he teased, leading them outside and toward the stairwell. "I can handle my little brother."

"Please don't do this just because of me. It wasn't in the job description for you to do my work. I have to do this if I want to finish training."

"But this is just a detail of your overall assignment. Your job is to hunt down our slugger, not speak with Niklaus for all of eternity. I will get the puzzle pieces, and you will put them together. It is as simple as that."

Caroline suddenly started chuckling. "What a team we make."

She saw out of the corner of her eye a smile on Elijah's face. Together, they continued walking to his car. The ride to Matt's house was silent, and gave Caroline a lot of time to think about what her next plan of action would be. Damon had given her some more information, but was it enough to go off of? Klaus knew more than he was letting onto obviously. That much had been proven with his roundabout way of making her go to Damon. What else was he hiding?

There was no arguing the fact that she didn't want to see him again. But if he refused to cooperate with Elijah, what choice would she have? People were dying, and they wouldn't stop just because she didn't have the courage to talk to Klaus again.

So the answer was none. Caroline would have no choice but to speak with him again if Elijah couldn't pull through. While she knew with all her heart that he would try, she just wasn't sure it was going to do the trick.

* * *

Later that evening, Elijah went down to the lower part of the facility to give Brady a visit. Once Caroline had been dropped off—and her friend had been assured that she was okay—he knew there would be business to attend to. His visit with Klaus couldn't wait, especially since he didn't know how long it would take to retrieve any answers.

He wasted no time in walking through the gates, and to the door that Klaus hid behind. There was no apprehension about meeting with his brother. To Elijah, it was nothing more than business. If there were any other options, he wouldn't be down there. However, options were in short supply these days.

When he entered the tiny room, Niklaus was lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. His brow furrowed, but his mouth quirked up into a smile.

"Does my nose deceive me? The smell of musky pages, shoe polish, and…yes, a hint of that floral perfume she always liked. But today is not just any day," Klaus said excitedly, standing up so that he could look Elijah directly in the eyes with an arrogant grin plastered on his face. "You smell like berries, which means you were with her. How is my little bird?"

"Good to see you too, Niklaus," Elijah greeted, not amused by Klaus' observations. He began to pace around the room leisurely. "And she is fine now that she no longer has to deal with you."

"Oh?" He asked. Niklaus sounded almost disappointed, but Elijah knew better than to believe anything that came out of his mouth. He loved his brother, but he would not be taken for a fool either.

"Yes. I will be taking over that position now. No more games. Just give me answers, and this will go smoothly." Elijah realized that it was never that simple with Niklaus. They didn't have much time to spare since people were dying at an incredible rate. But he was also prepared to spend days with his brother, because knowing him; the information would come with a price.

Klaus' eyes widened in merriment, and Elijah knew that's when his suspicions had been confirmed. This was going to be a long night. Perhaps it would even be a long week. But if it meant Caroline would not have to deal with his antics, then it was all worth it.

"On the contrary," Klaus chuckled, leaning against the glass, "we have a lot of catching up to do."


	6. A New Outlook

It had been a week since Caroline vowed never to see Klaus again. It was one very long week of rummaging over nothing more than the word of three psychopaths. Well, mostly two. Klaus was too busy organizing an Easter egg hunt to actually help her. So what did that leave her with to look over?

No name, no location, no patterns. She had _nothing_ to look over. It was nothing new at least. The only evidence she had scattered across her desk was that of the previous murders. So far that week it had been unusually quiet. No news of the Slugger tormenting the lives of women everywhere. It wouldn't last long though. The clock was ticking until his next kill. It was only a matter of time now.

Caroline stood up to pace around her room. Elijah told her not to worry about anything, that he had all of this business with Klaus under control. But she couldn't let it go. This was her responsibility. This was the job Matt had given _her_. Days upon days of looking over the exact same information they had always had gave her a migraine, and a lot of guilt. This was all ridiculous. She didn't want to hide out in her room while Elijah did all the hard work. Besides, why couldn't _she_ do it? Caroline was a big girl. She could get her own damn clues.

And talking to Klaus had been scary, but at least he hadn't tried jumping at her like Damon. That had to be a plus, right? He certainly got excited, but the glass was thick. It's not like she wasn't safe. Brady was watching her too. Not to mention Klaus was at least trying in some way or another to help. Her time spent with him hadn't been a complete failure. Getting to what she wanted slowly was better than not getting there at all. Maybe seeing Klaus again wouldn't be so bad if she just remembered to keep all of that in mind during her visit. She was strong. She had survived so much more than a little interrogation already. Perhaps seeing Klaus…it really wouldn't be _terrible_ …

A knock at the door shook Caroline from her thoughts. It was Matt, poking his head in with a newspaper in hand. She could just guess what this would be about.

"How are you doing?" Matt asked, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Not well," she sighed, sitting down beside him. "But I'll manage. Dare I ask why you're carrying the newspaper? I presume it's not to look at the comics."

"How would you know?" He laughed, flipping it open. "I happen to love Garfield."

Caroline shook her head, scanning the pages for what he was no doubt there to share with her. No sooner than her eyes landed on the paper, the bold headline caught her attention.

"Slugger strikes again," she read, leaning against Matt's shoulder. "Woman in early twenties found dead at the back of big corporation building in Philadelphia. That's…really close, Matt."

"The farthest he's gone is Texas. All of the rest are presumably near Baltimore. The guys at the scene said there was as much evidence to go off of as usual. The body was old and practically unrecognizable. No one has identified her yet, but it shouldn't be long before we hear an answer on that. Maybe she has friends who saw her with the killer. The guy has to slip up somewhere."

"And if not?"

"Then we have to go back to relying on Klaus' leads. How's that coming along?"

"It could be better," she sighed, not sure how to tell him that anything could be better than where Elijah had gotten. It didn't help that Matt still thought she was the one seeing Klaus. Caroline couldn't tell him though. Not yet. Not after she was reconsidering her previous choices about staying away from him.

"Just keep doing your best. I know it's not easy," he comforted, leaning his head against hers. There was a short pause before Matt spoke again. "Bonnie tells me you were having nightmares again. Anything I can help with?"

"No more than you already do. It's just the same stuff over and over again. I'm not sure if they'll ever go away."

"They might. You never know. What you went through was pretty traumatic, and in my opinion, you've come out on top. Others haven't been as strong-willed as you."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," she told him, trying to put his mind at ease. Sometimes she wondered if her experience had been tougher on them or her.

"Just…is there anyone you want to talk to? Even if it's not me or Bonnie?"

"I can think of someone I'll have to tell," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, trying to get off the subject. "I'll be fine. I need some time to ponder the case more though, so you go work on whatever case it is your working on, and let me handle this."

"Okay, okay," he chuckled, getting up slowly and leaving the paper on her bed. "Just holler if you need anything. I'll be in my office."

"And Matt? Could you send me those photos of Slugger's victims?"

"Sure, if you think it will help," he nodded.

"I'm not sure, but I have to try harder. I must be missing something," she said to herself.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Like I said, do your best and that's all anyone can ask of you."

Caroline nodded, but she knew that wasn't true. People needed to be asking more of her. When Matt left her room, she fell back onto the bed. It was becoming quite a tiresome routine to tolerate. Everyone needed to stop handling her with kid gloves.

Dammit. A thought slapped her right across the face then. What she wanted was exactly what Klaus did. He tested her limits, and he wanted her to open up—albeit for his own twisted pleasure. The one person who gave her what she desired, and she was afraid of him. Why did it have to be the serial killer who expected more from her? Why did it have to be him who treated her like a capable FBI agent?

If only she could have gotten more information from Damon. Caroline needed those fake names right now that Slugger used. She needed the names of those hotels. She needed _anything_. Now, going back to Klaus seemed like the only sensible option. She could probably figure out all of that and more with him. All she had to do was talk to Klaus. She could do that. Maybe it would be easier talking to a complete stranger about more personal parts of her life than it would be talking to someone like Matt or Bonnie. Yea, that's what she would keep telling herself. That could work.

With a quick check of her clock, Caroline jolted from the bed and began packing her briefcase. It was still early in the evening. There was time for her to remedy this situation today. No more coddling from anyone. It was time for her to truly take charge of this case, like she should have from the start.

* * *

"Your games tire me, Niklaus," Elijah said, exasperated by the constant string of games he had been subjected to. "I have spent a week in this godforsaken prison trying to get you to talk. Don't think me so naïve as to believe you don't know something."

"And we both know that you're quite aware of who the nefarious killer at large is," Klaus said, his mouth forming a straight line. "So stop asking me and _say who it is_."

"I refuse to believe it is him," Elijah said, his face stoic. He didn't want it to be him. It couldn't be.

"The signs are there, stop trying to hide from it."

"It is not him," he said again, enunciating each word while trying to keep his temper contained. It would bring too much joy to Niklaus if he let it show.

Klaus slammed his hands against the glass suddenly. "It is! He follows my patterns; he takes too much after myself. Except that he is reckless, and a mistake is going to be made. You know damn well it's him, and if you keep turning a blind eye to what's happening, he _will_ be apprehended, and he _will_ face the same fate I have. Do you really want that for our dear baby brother?"

Elijah began to pace around the room. If only his siblings didn't try so hard to take after the older brother with a not-so-admirable track record.

"Maybe then he will learn his lesson," Elijah sighed, taking deep breaths. "And if he truly follows your unpredictable patterns, then how are we supposed to find him?"

"You know how. I am up to date on where his murders take place. He only made one so far from home? Never straying from his comfort zone? Find it a tad odd yet?"

"There is an ongoing manhunt to catch him. I cannot stop it from continuing. I still have a job to do," Elijah reasoned. Nothing was more important than family, but the moral line had to be drawn somewhere. Rebekah was under his watch now, but his brother was another story.

"So you would watch Kol rot in a prison cell?" Klaus countered, disgust in his eyes.

"It's not my decision to make," Elijah reminded him. "He made a choice to follow in your footsteps. He should face the consequences as you have."

"I only went down this path because I did what was best for our family," Klaus retorted.

"Perhaps to begin with, but you also never stopped because you enjoyed it," Elijah said, his voice both gentle but threatening. "I kept my word that I would keep you safe. I did that by saying nothing on your whereabouts. Look where that got you."

"Where I am is not your fault."

"No, it isn't. You slipped up, and now I can do nothing for you." There was nothing that frustrated Elijah more than not being able to help his family. First Klaus, and now Kol. It's as if the bad luck never ceased.

"It was a mistake that will never happen again," Klaus seethed, making it very clear to Elijah that he knew of his failure.

Elijah paused, thinking it as good a time as ever to bring it up. "What happened?" He asked as tenderly as he could. "Why, after all that time, did they finally catch you?"

"It kills you that I haven't told anyone, hasn't it?" Klaus smirked.

"It upsets me to think something occurred that made my brother so worked up, he forgot to cover his tracks," Elijah said earnestly. "Was it even worth it? Was this revenge, or agenda you had, worth getting caught?"

Klaus' face twisted into an expression of uncertainty, his brows furrowing deep in thought. "The verdict is still out."

"You mean this cell isn't answer enough?" Elijah asked sarcastically. His brother always let his anger rule him. In the end, it had been his undoing. This was something Elijah was sure of.

"Don't worry about where I am. Worry about where Kol will be if you don't do something. At least I'm helping."

"Is that what you call your little scavenger hunts?" Elijah asked, knowing exactly what Klaus was referring to. "That isn't helping, that's delaying the inevitable."

"Delaying would be considered a needed effect," Klaus reminded him. "It gives you time to find a better solution. She will eventually figure it out. You still have time to deter her from finding the answers she needs."

"Helping Caroline is the right thing to do," Elijah shot back, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"So is helping family. Nobody knows that better than you do," Klaus said knowingly.

" _There's a visitor here to see you, Mr. Mikaelson,"_ Brady's voice said over the speakers.

"Speak of the blonde," Klaus muttered.

"How are you sure it's Caroline? You scared the poor girl off," Elijah reasoned.

"You know you can't tell her," Klaus told him, utterly serious.

"That's preposterous. It's my job to tell her what I find. I have to help her."

"Help her, and you lead her right to Kol," he said, speaking in hushed tones. "He will not go easily. He will fight when confronted. She will likely be there when they capture him. Guns will be involved. One of them will surely die. Remember all of that when you are trying to do what is fair."

Elijah felt his stomach drop as the door opened behind him. He wasn't ready for this. His face held the same shock it did when Klaus dropped that truth bomb on him. He had made a valid point, and the smirk on his face indicated that he knew as much.

"It's about time the real fun started," Klaus teased, acting as if nothing had just transpired between them. "I was getting bored with my brother here."

"Caroline," Elijah began, wanting her to leave. This was probably the worst time she could have walked in.

"There's no need to even try," she told him, determined. "I know what you're going to say. I want to be here though. I can do this."

"Of course she can, let her stay. Unless…you have done better this past week. If so, then by all means…tell her what you've found," Klaus provoked. If only he could keep his mouth shut.

"Don't be absurd," Elijah scoffed, turning back to look at Klaus.

It seemed as if there was no time left now. Klaus was forcing Elijah to make a decision. And this was not going to be an easy one. Not by a long shot.

* * *

"Caroline," Brady said cheerfully, watching her as she entered the room. She gave him a bright smile. He was one of the people she had missed from her week-long absence. "What are you doing here? Elijah told me not to expect you anymore."

"There's been a change of plans," she smiled, tilting her head in curiosity. "Where is Elijah?"

"He's with Klaus at this very moment," Brady informed her, waving toward the monitor.

She stepped closer to see Elijah and Klaus interacting. Klaus was smirking as he usually did, no doubt taunting Elijah over some piece of information. There was no sound to the footage, so she was unable to hear their proceedings. Caroline couldn't even see Elijah's face as he stood in front of the glass, mere inches away from where Klaus himself stood. All she could see was Elijah's hand clenching and unclenching. What had Klaus told him? Caroline had been around Elijah enough at this point to know when he was holding in his anger.

"Could you let me in? I need to go and straighten a few things out," she told him kindly.

A knowing smirk formed on Brady's lips before he touched a button by the monitors. "There's a visitor here to see you, Mr. Mikaelson," Brady chuckled, beginning their normal procedure afterward to let her through. Once Caroline was inside, he gave her a tiny wink before walking back to the computers. "It's good to have you back."

"I missed you too," she grinned, walking with more confidence to Klaus' room. Yes. This was her job. This is what she was supposed to be doing. Strangely, now that she had time to think over things, she was more ready for this than ever. Was she still scared? Of course, but now she knew somewhere deep down that it would be easier to stomach.

Wiping the smile off of her face before entering, Caroline walked through the door without so much as knocking first. They had been warned ahead of time.

Elijah's anger seemed to dissipate as she stood by the doorway, closing it slowly behind her. The shock written all over his face looked to be overpowering whatever other emotions he had previously felt. He was speechless.

Klaus, on the other hand, looked positively thrilled. The shit-eating grin she had become all too used to seeing was making another appearance as he leaned against the glass. He was not so speechless.

"It's about time the real fun started," he teased. "I was getting bored with my brother here."

"Caroline," Elijah said slowly, but Caroline wasn't going to let him talk her out of this. And he would if she let him.

"There's no need to even try. I know what you're going to say. I want to be here though. I can do this."

"Of course she can, let her stay. Unless…you have done better this past week. If so, then by all means…tell her what you've found," he drawled, a sly grin on his face. Caroline's eyes narrowed at the obvious suggestion he was trying to imply. What progress had Elijah made?

"Don't be absurd," he said under his breath, giving off what could either be a feigned or realistic scoff. He shared a long, noteworthy stare with Klaus before turning back to Caroline. "I cannot seem to extract any tidbit of information from him. Perhaps you will have better luck."

Without saying another word, Elijah walked out almost somberly, rubbing his fingers over his eyes. Caroline turned slowly to Klaus, trying to ignore the self-satisfied grin still plastered across his face.

"What did you do to him?" She asked cautiously.

"What ever do you mean? I was nothing more than an innocent victim," Klaus said sarcastically. "He was berating me."

"I'm sure that's what happened," she mumbled, slightly rolling her eyes as she went to set her stuff down.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Oh wait…is this a game of good cop-bad cop?" He chuckled, "You will have to do better if you want me to share my worldly knowledge of criminals. I thought you two would know better than that."

"Distraction," she told him, stuffing her hands in her pockets while she walked closer to the glass. "My job in Germany was being distraction. Arm-candy is also an acceptable term."

"Now that's more like it," he smirked, leaning leisurely onto the glass. Klaus was all ears now. "Do tell me more."

"My boyfriend at the time sold things under the radar that would be considered illegal. He sometimes sold to really scary people, and I was there to make the deal look less sketchy. Can't look threatening with a pretty, innocent looking blonde around your arms, can you?" She said lightly, trying to pass it off as a joke.

"Debatable," he muttered seriously, thinking over what she said. "Did this boyfriend have you as a distraction in places other than Germany?"

"Yes. It's what I normally did for him."

"I see. And when you say 'at the time,' I presume you are no longer with him? What changed?" He asked, genuinely intrigued.

"I had gone through enough crap to last me a lifetime. We had been separated for a while because of his work, and I broke it off one night when he came to see me and started to scare me more than usual. It was the first time in my life that I had done something so bold." Caroline never forgot that night.

It was a week before the night she was attacked, after all. But she would leave that part out.

There was a long silence after while Klaus continued to stare at her. This time though, she didn't flinch or shy away. She stared right back. Caroline had prepared herself for whatever question he wanted to throw her way.

"How did your visit with Damon go?" He asked quietly.

Caroline's eyes widened slightly in shock. She hadn't expected the sudden change in topic. "Uh…not well. He wasn't being cooperative, I got upset, cried, tried to get information that way, he found out, and it all went to hell from there."

"Foul play, Miss Forbes," Klaus chided, clicking his tongue playfully. Then a small smile crept up on his lips, and his eyes widened in amusement. "I love it."

"What?" As if she wasn't confused enough.

"Good girl uses questionable tactics. You get things done. I like that. Is it why you wanted to become an FBI agent? Tired of your boyfriend's old ways and wanted to stick up for yourself? Tired of being pushed around all your life? Wanted to prove everyone wrong and that you were not just another innocent face to be toyed with? That you had a fire no one could put out?"

She looked up at him sternly, not pleased with him, as usual. He didn't miss anything. "Yes."

Klaus grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Apologize," he breathed.

Caroline decided to give up on understanding what he first said. "Can we skip to where you elaborate on your riddles?"

"It's not a riddle, it's advice. Apologize to Damon for using his feelings against him. Once you prove your sincerity, maybe then he will be more helpful."

"Why can't you just tell me? I know you know something about Slugger. Why go through all this trouble to tell me information you could easily tell me yourself?" All this time she had been seeing him, she had played along with his games. But why did she have to ask Damon? Especially when it was obvious from the interaction with Elijah that Klaus knew more than he let on.

He had to know who Slugger was. She was sure of it.

"All good things to those who wait," he said, amused. "I want you to show me you can put the big boys in their place."

"If I could do that, you would have told me Slugger's hiding place by now," she retorted.

"Ahh…but I'm no ordinary man, am I?" He grinned. "I'm the monster everyone tells you to run far away from."

"It's my job to do the opposite though," she told him honestly, "so I guess you're in luck. You can't get rid of me so easily."

"We'll see about that," he smirked. "I do love a challenge."

"But then where will all of your entertainment come from?" She grinned tightly back. That was one threat she knew he would never follow through on.

"I have my ways," he said slyly, looking her up and down. "Though it is enjoyable to see how much closer you get to me each visit. Comfortable, are we?"

Caroline's eyes narrowed, and she finally realized that she was leaning one shoulder against the glass. She jerked away, feeling the chills run up her spine, and not wanting to feel relaxed around Klaus. He chuckled darkly, not moving an inch from where he stood. Caroline kept her cool though, not letting it get to her. This was not going to be like her last visits. It had gone well so far, and she wasn't going to ruin it now by freaking out.

"My mistake," she told him quietly.

"Please, don't stop on my account," he said, obviously delighted in some twisted way.

"Right…so apologize to Damon, and then what?" She asked, trying to change subjects. Caroline knew that seeing Damon in the first place wouldn't be easy, but surely Elijah could help with that. He must know of some way she could see him again. "What do I do after that?"

"Come back to me and we'll have another nice chat," he stated nonchalantly.

"Will we ever get any further than this? Are you ever going to help me catch him with what you know?"

"That all depends."

"On?"

"How fast you can work, and how much you can share," Klaus informed her. "Can you befriend a man you have already managed to anger? Can you tell me all the mysteries about you that I don't already know? Only you can answer those questions, Caroline. Only you can save the next victim before she is inevitably beaten to a pulp."

"You could save her," she tried reasoning. "You could save her right now. All you have to do is tell me who he is."

"I'm not a lover. You can't connect with me by saying sweet nothings of a girl I could save. I'm not the caring type." Klaus raised his eyebrows, and gave her a knowing look, that usual hint of amusement threatening to taint his normally eerie smirk.

Then it all clicked.

Lover. It was why Damon had caved so quickly when he had seen her tears. She had said something that hit a nerve. A nerve that had been hit long before she came around. What happened, she didn't know. But that was for her to find out next visit, wasn't it?

"Of course. I would never assume something so endearing could touch _your_ cold heart," she said, playing along. "Not to say such words wouldn't mean more to someone else."

"A thought to ponder over indeed," he drawled.

"I think I have to go," she said slowly, moving to grab her belongings. "I have to look over some files, talk to Elijah, and think up a decent apology."

"Is that so?" Klaus asked, watching her move about in a flurry of activity.

"Yea. I uh…I'll be back," she said quietly, nodding as she walked toward the door. "Soon…I'll be back soon."

"Such a busy agent. Spreading your wings, always trying to prove yourself. But there is our next visit to talk about such things. You have a man waiting to be questioned to attend to. Go now, little hummingbird," he mused, walking to the wall and sitting down on the floor, his gaze only breaking as she looked back one last time to see him staring at the ceiling.

"Fly, fly, fly."


	7. We're Gonna Start A Riot

It was a day that seemed like any other day. The prisoners were out in the courtyards, the guards were pacing as they watched them with a careful eye. It was all quite picturesque. Except Stefan knew better than most. He didn't know why…

Oh, wait. He did.

His feet were resting lazily on one of the tables stationed outside for the prisoners to sit at. Stefan knew what the buzz around the courtyard was. He knew why the other prisoners were sharing inconspicuous whispers and knowing looks. And he was highly anticipating it.

There was nothing quite like the smell of freedom lingering in the air. It was coming close, oh so very close. His stay hadn't been long, but it was worth it. Stefan watched Damon from afar, tapping his hands on a metal bench, his body never ceasing some sort of movement.

_Soon enough, brother,_ Stefan thought, playing with his thumbs as he looked toward the sky, _soon enough._

* * *

Caroline was a complete mess that afternoon. Scurrying to get her paperwork, trying to get her outfit ready for the day…this should not be that difficult! It didn't help any that she had the dreams again last night, but there was nothing she could do about that. All there was to do was suck it up. She was going to talk to Damon again like a mature woman, and she was going to get him to spill his damn lips about what she needed to know.

She had already had to wait through the weekend to even have a chance at talking to him. That had been her time to prepare. Her pillow wasn't an excellent conversationalist, but it got the job done for gathering her attitude and wits. It couldn't look at her with judging eyes. It wouldn't make her feel like a bad person for manipulating a criminal. He was a criminal. It was okay to do that. Honestly, bigger person her ass, she didn't have time to do that. People were dying, and she needed to stop others from following the same fate.

With a few last, deep breaths, Caroline finished her getting ready process, and walked down the stairs to see Bonnie eating breakfast, and Matt watching the news. See? It was just another normal day. There was nothing to be anxious about.

Matt turned as soon as he heard her footsteps. "Hey. Doin' okay?"

"Peachy," she said dryly, striding toward the kitchen to get herself a glass of orange juice.

"That's the attitude to have," Bonnie retorted sarcastically. "It's going to be okay, you know."

"I know," Caroline said dejectedly, taking a huge gulp from her glass, "but it won't stop me from worrying."

"How about we get you to the office before you have a heart attack? I think you're too young for those," Matt interjected, walking into the kitchen in time for Caroline to finish her liquid breakfast. Her stomach was too uneasy for any solid foods. Her nerves were already on end; the last thing she needed was indigestion.

"Let's get this over with," she sighed.

That did not please Matt one bit. "Caroline, this is a serious job. If you can't handle this, then you need to back out. I don't want you doing this if it's going to hurt you in the end. Now, are you _sure_ you can do this? Is this something you can handle? Or do I need to pull you out?"

"Yes! For the millionth time, I can do this. I can be whatever the hell you want me to be, Matt. I'm not a little kid, so please, for the love of all that is good in this world, stop treating me like one!" She couldn't stop herself from exploding a little. How many times did she have to be asked before they got the picture? How many times did she have to be looked at with pity before they broke her?

Matt and Bonnie both stared at her with wide eyes, but it was Matt who had a guilt-ridden expression all over his face. He eventually decided to grab his briefcase, his movements slow. He was calm and collected now, like all was well. It didn't feel like it though. It felt like all three people in the room knew Caroline's nerves were teetering. "Let's get going, then."

* * *

Caroline didn't bother staying with Matt any longer than she had to. She was already embarrassed beyond belief. Once she had cooled off, she could properly apologize for bursting on him earlier, but she needed to see Elijah first. She needed to get this over with.

When she approached his office, her hand was in position to knock when she noticed his name-tag wasn't on the door anymore. Odd. Her brows furrowed together, knocking once anyway.

"He's not there," a voice said from behind Caroline, disinterest so obvious in the woman's tone.

The blonde turned around, an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's not there," the woman repeated, as if Caroline was thick in the head or something. "He packed up his stuff before the weekend, turned in his badge, and then vamoosed without another trace. They're trying to choose a new warden as we speak."

"Oh. Thanks." Caroline nodded a hurried goodbye before heading toward the hallway Elijah always took her down.

None of this made a lick of sense though.

Elijah worked as the warden here to be near Klaus. Why was he going to up and leave, especially without telling Caroline? There was no goodbye, no hint that he wanted out. Nothing. Why would he do this to her when he knew how much trouble she was having? He was supposed to be an honorable man. What could have possibly made…

Klaus.

Caroline's gaze hardened, immediately turning down a different hallway, rather than the one she was supposed to be going down. There was only one person who could make Elijah quit so unexpectedly, and that was the one person he cared enough to stay for. Whatever Klaus had said to him, it had finally been enough to make Elijah say enough was enough. And that was the last straw for her. She was tired of being in the dark all the time.

Brady was watching the security screens, not nearly as surprised as before when she stormed in. He must be getting used to her tirades. "Caroline," he greeted.

"Let me in, Brady," she mumbled, standing by the gated door expectantly.

"I'm not so sure meeting a Mikaelson with that pout will do anything good for you." He stood up straight, strolling over to where she was. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Elijah quit," she told him. "He quit and there's only one person who could be responsible. And I'm tired of not knowing how to catch this murderer. I'm tired of not _knowing_."

"You're never going to know everything. You're doing the best you can. Elijah quitting had nothing to do with you, and likely not Klaus either. He hasn't stopped by to my knowledge."

"Not at all?" But Klaus had to be the reason.

"I don't think so. Someone else might have been working though. That is a possibility."

"Then why did he quit?" She asked herself. It's not as if she had Elijah's number. She couldn't just call him up. Hell, she didn't know where to start since she didn't _have_ a cellphone number.

"It's going to be okay," Brady assured her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder to ease her worries. As if that would melt them away by simply touching her. She gave him an appreciative smile, placing her hand over his. For all the craziness her job had to offer, it was nice seeing him before her visits with the psycho.

"Why are you working in the dungeons? You're too optimistic to be down here guarding the dragon," she joked.

"It's not difficult. I just watch the monitors. He's pretty well behaved, all things considering. I could have been stuck with worse."

"Like I said. Optimistic." The man was like a ray of sunshine to the crack-infested walls.

"You should be taking notes," he retorted, looking down at her face, a teasing little grin quirking his lips up. "Should I open the doors still?"

Silence ensued as she thought it over. Her temper had calmed sense thanks to Brady, but there was no point to go all the way up those stairs without at least saying hello to Klaus. She had no appointment with Damon. Caroline had only planned to go see him as soon as she was ready and able, so it's not like he was expecting her. Maybe she could even yank a few pointers out of Klaus on how to better prepare herself for Damon.

"Yeah. I promise I'll be on my best behavior," she told him, putting her fingers up for a scout's signal. He laughed, moving to the switches.

Brady stopped though as he was about to open the doors, causing her to look at him in confusion. His hand hesitated just above the switch, like a thought had made him second-guess doing this for her. He looked up at Caroline, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times before she eventually heard the clanking of gates. Whatever reservations he had thought about must have passed. His naturally welcoming smile was on his face once more, like it had never been gone in the first place. "Good luck, Caroline."

"Everything okay?" She couldn't help wondering what had gone through his mind.

"It's nothing important."

Caroline walked through the door, turning on her heel so she was looking Brady straight in the eyes. "How about you tell me when I get back out?"

His head bowed slowly, but his grin was still visible. "Just remember you wanted to know," he chuckled.

Once Caroline was sure he knew there was no getting out of that promise, she walked down the now too familiar hallway, staring at Klaus' door like it was the scum of the earth. It was getting easier to be near him. It was getting easier to give him a smile, but she knew the way he eyed her like a piece of meat would never cease sending a chill down her spine. The way he always moved like he wanted to touch her would always make her want to curl up in her room, and forget people like him existed.

The door swung open, and like always, Klaus was sitting in a way that made her think he was expecting someone. His hands were clasped in front of him, his gaze downcast, as he seemed to be in thought. As soon as the door was open, there was a smile on his face. She didn't think Brady had told him she was coming. Or had he?

"Miss Forbes," he greeted, finally looking up to meet her eyes. "If you're not careful, the employees will start talking about us."

"Klaus," she returned, strolling casually to put her briefcase down. "What did you do?"

"I don't believe I've been accused of doing so much since I was a free man," Klaus teased, standing up from his seated position. "I'm behind bars. I can't do anything."

"Yes you can." She wasn't going to be fooled by his words. He could do a lot. "Elijah quit. I want to know why."

"Don't you have a man to see?"

"Why did Elijah quit?" She wasn't going to stop asking. He better get used to it.

"You know the price for such information," he sighed, bored. "Are you willing to pay?"

It was silent. Long enough for her to think of something to tell him. "My parents are divorced. I—"

"That won't do," he interrupted, clicking his tongue. "The price is much higher than that."

Caroline groaned. She knew what he wanted to hear. Why he wanted to know so much on it, she didn't know. "I met my ex-boyfriend in my hometown. We were childhood friends, and we grew into more. I don't know when it all changed, it just happened all at once."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know." Caroline paused, looking down, her head shaking slightly. "I really don't. He got…he was arrested a while back. He was found soon after I last spoke to him, but then he escaped custody. I'm sure he's been on the run since."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. Caroline had been a fool to fall for him, but it had been genuine. "I did."

"Do you still?" Klaus' arms were crossed, watching her intently.

"No. I never want to be near him again." She could still remember that night. The night he started getting scared, gripping her arms just a bit too tight, looking at her just a tad too intensely. Caroline never wanted to be manhandled like that ever again. Not by a man she was supposed to love and trust.

"You fear this man," Klaus observed, saying it as a statement and not a question. "What is his name?"

"Does it matter?" It's not like they ran in the same circle.

"Call it curiosity," he said, his grin growing wider as he placed both hands on the glass.

She scoffed, deciding to placate him. "Tyler Lockwood."

Klaus nodded his head, pacing around his small little area. "I don't know where Elijah went. He doesn't like to share that kind of information. Not today, especially."

Caroline froze. "Why not today?"

The blood in her veins ran cold as Klaus turned to face her. Never had she seen such a malicious glint in anyone's eyes before. Not even his. The room already felt chillier, the air thickening. She could feel the color draining from her face when the door suddenly clicked, a noise that didn't even make her flinch. There was a scratchy sound that emitted from the speaker in the room, and she already knew that whatever Brady said, it wasn't going to be good.

" _I need to ask you both to remain calm. A riot has broken out upstairs, and the building is on lockdown. Do not be alarmed; the guards are taking care of the issue_."

Caroline's arms wrapped tightly around her body, the only blanket of protection she had besides her jacket.

"Now, now, there's no need to fear," Klaus said, his voice thick with that eerie calmness he always had. The smile wasn't helping either. "You're in the safest room here."

* * *

It was like an instinctual dance. They had predictable advances, and he moved swiftly with the pocketknife he had obtained. Dodge Left. Dodge Right. Slice. Step once. Step twice. Stab. The moves were easy, like he had never taken a break. Guards were lined up everywhere, heavy suits of armor lining their bodies. Tall shields protected them from the onslaught of prisoners trying to break loose, trying to reach a door. They were doing it all wrong though. There was only force, no thought process or stealth. They wouldn't get out.

But Stefan…he would get out.

He knew he would when the smoke grenades started flying through the air in hopes of disorienting the criminals. It was the perfect cover for Stefan though. The guards couldn't see him as he dragged poor old…ah, yes, Alex…around a corner, and into a storage closet. All it took was one vulnerable spot for Stefan to end it. What a coincidence, too. The uniform was just his size. Oh, wait. He had planned that part.

After the guard was gracious enough to donate his clothes, Stefan snuck out of the closet, checking to make sure he was the only one in the hallway. The last thing he needed was someone questioning him. He put the gas mask over his face, effectively hiding any noticeable features. Now all that was left was to navigate the corridors.

It took a little searching, especially since he had to be careful with the lockdown that was occurring, but Stefan eventually made it to solitary, noticing that more than a few of the prison doors had already been opened. But which one was the one he wanted? No matter, he'd take the keys just in case.

He passed one door, two doors, three, and still no Damon. It wasn't until he reached the end of the row upstairs that he saw one door still locked. When he checked inside, he saw Damon leaning against the wall, staring ahead with such little emotion that Stefan wondered if any brain damage had started while being in this stink hole for so long.

"Psst," Stefan hissed, looking through the hole for the food tray. "Oh brother, where art thou?"

"Your humor hasn't improved." Stefan would say otherwise, since a faint smile was growing on Damon's lips.

"Come on," he joked, putting the key into the door and breaking Damon out, "I'm hysterical. The lovely guy who let me borrow this outfit would tell you, if he had a working throat to talk with."

"Your getaway plans haven't gotten better either," Damon mused dryly, his head lolling down to meet Stefan's gaze.

Stefan's lower lip jutted out, shrugging as he put the keys away. The guards wouldn't need those. "It got you free."

Damon lifted his hands up, showcasing the handcuffs he wore, and inquiring without words whether or not Stefan had a plan for those. He didn't. Not really. "They can help with the image. I'm sure there's a key for them on this somewhere," he said, patting the ring of keys he had put away.

Without another word, Damon slid off the bed, his shoulders slackening as he got closer to Stefan. His brother looked so tired, so out of it. He would be sure to reconfigure a few faces as they made their way out. They wouldn't get away with treating him like this. What horrible conditions they had put him in.

"Get me out of here," Damon breathed, his voice cracking as he swayed back and forth when he reached Stefan. The plea made Stefan want to show the penitentiary just how he had got his name.

"I will. First, we need to make a quick stop downstairs."

"Why in the hell should we do that?" The distaste practically dripped off of Damon's words.

"I've got an old friend I need to see. I hear he might need a little help."

* * *

A pin could have dropped outside, and she would have heard it from the ostracized room. So this was what it was like to be in a prison. No way out, no windows, no freedom. All she had were the occasional updates from Brady through the speaker. Caroline would have preferred being out there with him, not in the same room as Klaus. She wanted to be in a place where he couldn't leer at her the entire time they waited. She wanted a lot of things, but she was never going to get them. Her long stay due to this lockdown had helped her come to that nifty realization.

"The time would go by much faster if you considered sharing more with me. You know, just between us girls," Klaus provoked, pacing with his hands behind his back like a tiger stalking its prey.

Her glare was hard as she tilted her head up, every fiber in her being reminding her to keep it professional. She didn't want to tell him to shut his face. "I prefer the silence."

"It's so dreadfully loud though, isn't it? Doesn't it get tiresome to constantly wonder if that void will be filled again? Or do you enjoy the pleasant ringing in your ear that tells you no one is around?"

Not long now. They surely wouldn't be in there for much longer. The cops had it covered. She would get out.

"You can't ignore me forever. I'm always going to be here. I can be the shoulder you rest your weary head on."

Ha. Like she needed his shoulder. She had Bonnie and Matt, and that was all she wanted.

"Did you have a rough night again? You look exhausted, Caroline. You should be getting more sleep. Beauty rest is of utmost importance for taking down killers."

Could she kill him now?

"I had trouble sleeping," she admitted. If he wasn't going to shut up, she might as well say something.

"Nightmares to plague your beautiful mind?"

"You could say that," she mumbled, rubbing her hands over her thighs. "I can't always get my eight hours."

"Yet, still so radiant," he mused. "What is it you dream about?"

Crap. If she didn't share, he would know it's something she was trying to hide, and she would have no choice but to tell him later anyway. "About a week after I broke it off with Tyler, I was attacked on the street by some guys. I can't remember much, but I see their faces sometimes."

Klaus' smile dropped, his eyes fixed on Caroline. "Are you still afraid?"

"Of them? No. Not anymore. I don't know who they were, or what they were going to do to me. I was knocked out before I had the chance to find out."

"I imagine nothing honorable," he added.

"It doesn't matter now. Matt told me there was a lot of blood where they found me, but that the bodies weren't found. The case has been closed for quite some time. It's just the memory that makes it hard to sleep."

"How were you found?"

"An anonymous caller. I never did find out who it was. It reminds me that there's still some good in the world though, that someone wanted me to be found and saved. It helped me decide what I wanted to do. I want to be the anonymous caller for others."

"Did your old flame have anything to do with this?" Klaus was pressed against the glass at this point, enthralled by her story. But she was too focused on him and her past for it to fully register that he was. "You said it was a week after the tragic end to your love story."

Caroline fiddled with her hands, shrugging at the suggestion. "I've thought about it, but he wouldn't have shown his face. He wasn't held for very long-less than a week, in fact-and had escaped custody before my attack. I doubt he would have been anywhere near our hometown."

"Doubt is not certainty."

No shit, Sherlock. "I know."

" _Caroline, Mr. Donovan was able to reach me,_ " Brady interrupted through the speakers, a welcoming distraction. " _He said—_ "

And that was all he said before the sound of pounding could be heard from his end. It was loud, forceful, impatient…whoever was on the other side wanted in.

"It appears we have visitors," Klaus noted, his head moving around to listen better.

Brady hadn't turned the speaker off when she heard another door opening through the loud banging. The guns. He was getting protection. Caroline's hand wiped over her mouth, her body shaking. The banging was getting louder. There were muffled noises, like someone was trying to talk, but she couldn't make out the words.

" _A date_ ," Caroline heard, Brady's voice heavy with despair, " _I was going to ask you on a date._ "

"What a touching sentiment." Klaus' voice was too dry for those words to be genuine. She was on the verge of tears, and Klaus was mocking Brady.

There was the sound of a shotgun loading, but the sound of another gun going off echoed outside, and through her only form of communication with Brady. Her mouth hung open as she backed into the wall as far as she could go, far away from the door. There was silence through the speaker, no one talking for what seemed like ages.

" _A set of keys will do one wonders_ ," a voice mused over the microphone. She recognized that voice. Stefan. " _Anybody need a jailbreak?_ "

The definite _click_ of a door made Caroline's heart rate skyrocket.

Her head snapped to Klaus' glass cage, taking note that the one and only door to it was now ajar. It was on the opposite end of the room to where she was, but that didn't make her feel any safer. All that could be heard in the room was the sound of heavy breathing from both parties. The look on Klaus' face…it was one she wished she could forget. His feet moved languidly, with calculated precision as he made his way to his freedom.

Caroline's body shot up, not wanting to look up at him as he exited the one safe guard she had. She would look him in the eyes. The clocked stopped as he made his way through the threshold, licking his lips as if he could taste the difference in the air. Or maybe he tasted how she smelled. Was he going to do something to her? Everything she had ever said to him ran through her mind then. Was there anything she had said to piss him off?

"Hello," he drawled, his body completely facing hers.

She didn't have a chance to answer since the door opened, breaking their eye contact. Stefan was smiling brightly, walking toward Klaus with more than a hint of satisfaction. He was proud of himself, obviously.

It wasn't the sight of Stefan that scared her though. It was Damon. It was the way he immediately spotted her, when Stefan had yet to even acknowledge her presence.

"You," she heard him breathe. From that moment, everything happened so fast.

Damon was striding toward her at lightning speed, his hand shooting out to grasp her throat, his face only inches from hers. "How does it feel to know you're not in control anymore?" He asked, his grip tightening as he invaded her personal space. "Where are your tears now?! I want to see them!"

"I'm sorry," she croaked, her eyes damp, "It was wrong. I shouldn't have done it. I was g-going to apologize today. Please let me go. Please."

"You don't actually mean it," he hissed, banging her head against the wall.

He would have said more, but the whirlwind of movements wasn't done yet.

Damon was being yanked off of her in a matter of seconds, his head banging against the wall as Klaus pinned him there in nearly the same position Damon had had her in moments ago. As soon as Damon's head hit the wall, the sound of a pistol cocking rang throughout the room.

No sooner than Klaus had gotten a hold of Damon, Stefan had a gun to Klaus' head.

"Get off him or you won't live to see the outside of this room," Stefan threatened, any previous happiness now gone from his face.

"Your savage brother was harming my new friend."

"I will talk to my brother, but you need to let him go. I can take you out of here alive or leave you for dead. I don't really care."

"What makes you so sure I wouldn't take you with me?" Klaus seethed, his raw and untamed glare set on Stefan, despite being unable to turn his head.

"Wanna find out?"

There was a long pause before anyone seemed to move again. Klaus' fingers slowly uncurled from around Damon's throat, however, until his hand was off him altogether. Stefan lowered the gun, stepping closer to Damon.

"I don't like her," Damon added, looking at Caroline.

"She's made mistakes," Stefan told him, dragging Damon toward the door, "but she can be trusted."

Once the Salvatores were outside the room, Klaus turned his head, his gaze moving up and down her body. "You can stay here, or you can let us accompany you outside the building. The choice is yours."

"I don't think I have much of one," she breathed, holding onto her briefcase like a vice grip. She had to play this smart. Just get out of the penitentiary without harm, and she could go from there.

It was only when she walked out behind Klaus that she realized there was a person missing from their group. She suddenly felt bile rising up in her throat. No. She didn't want to go in there, please, please don't make her go in there. But she had to. She had to go in there to get out.

The Salvatore brothers were already at the door, and Klaus was about to reach them when she came through the gate. Her heart dropped into her stomach upon seeing the screening room.

Blood was spattered everywhere, speckles of it dotting the monitors and floor. Her lower lip quivered helplessly as she felt her briefcase drop with a loud _thud_. The shotgun she had heard being loaded was across the room, likely kicked by Damon or Stefan. It was the pool of blood her eyes zoned in on though, the pool that the limp body laid in. It surrounded his head, making her want to hurl into the nearest receptacle. The tears finally fell when she saw the lifeless eyes looking straight ahead.

She dropped to her knees beside him, smoothing her hands over his jacket. Caroline was shaking so much that she was surprised it wasn't actually colder. She felt chilled to the bone as her hand swept gently over his eyes, helping to put him to eternal rest. The bullet wound was directly to his forehead, and Caroline was sure she had known before now that the one shot made had been to him. She just didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe it now, even as she looked at him, so pale, so cold. How was she ever going to get used to not seeing him smile again?

"I'm sorry, Brady," she sobbed, shaking her head as she let her hand slide over his cheek. He wasn't meant for any of this. He was too good to be working here. He was too good to be in her life.

"Would you have said yes?"

Caroline jumped, forgetting Klaus was there. Honestly, she would have expected him to leave her.

Then she remembered what he was asking, and it made her cry more. All she could manage to do was nod.

"We need to leave," he told her, his tone final. "Last chance."

Why couldn't she hold Brady a little longer? Why couldn't she talk to him just a little more? Why didn't she ever hug him when she had the chance? Her hands were already shining with crimson, but it was the least of her worries. She wasn't sure she could stand with her knees shaking so hard.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" She whispered, grasping his hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "I'll see you soon."

Before she had a chance to do anything besides get her briefcase, Klaus was jerking her up, guiding her toward the door. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. All she could do was watch her feet with a numb mind as Klaus took her up the stairs. "Congratulations. You've seen your first crime scene."

"I smell like death," she cried, wiping her eyes with a furious hand. "I smell like Brady."

"I'm sure a little perfume could help with that. I bet my dear brother might have some for you. Where, oh where could he be though?"

Caroline continued moving, not answering him, and noticing that the Salvatore brothers were at the top of the stairs when they finally stopped walking. "How are we getting out?" She hadn't thought this through all the way. She wondered if they had either.

"I'm taking a cop car and getting these two out of here. And you're not going to say a damn thing," Stefan smiled, opening the back door for them.

"They'll be able to track you in a cop car," she added, walking outside, Klaus close at her heels.

"Which is why we won't keep it. It's just for the getaway."

She watched as the brothers walked ahead of her, their step in sync as they made their way to one of the nearest cop cars. Klaus, however, put his hand on Caroline and turned her around to face him. "Do you intend to say anything of our whereabouts?"

"I don't know where you're going," she shrugged. "I can't. But I will tell Matt what I know. You can't get away with this. I have to look for you now, too."

"Yes, well," he said, grabbing her wrist. "Allow me to help with your story."

Caroline felt too dead inside to move when she felt the tightening of handcuffs around her hand, and the clanking as he cuffed the nearest fence. She was stuck. "I managed to steal these from Stefan's ensemble. We took you hostage, made you lead us out," Klaus took her briefcase, holding it open, "take your cell phone," he instructed.

She did as she was told, and he threw the case away from her reach. "And we tossed your belongings aside, but not before you stealthily took your phone. You sneaky little girl," Klaus teased. "Call once we've made it out. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes," she mumbled, looking down. The only reason she even looked at him was because Klaus put his hand to her cheek, sliding it down to let his finger lift her chin up.

"You're safe, little hummingbird."

"How can I be, when people like you are walking the streets?"

"That's exactly why you are," he returned, giving her one last smile before turning to walk away.

It was long after the car had pulled out of the lot that Caroline broke down more. Brady was in the furthest reaches of the building, lying in his own blood. Elijah was gone. Klaus and the Salvatore brothers had escaped. And who knows how many other deaths had been committed due to the riot breaking out. Was this what her life was going to be? Death followed by more death and misery? Followed yet again by her ability to never succeed? Should she listen to Matt and pull out of this for good?

No. She couldn't. She couldn't let them get to her. People died, and life moved on. There would never be another Brady, but there would be people like him. They would be full of life and smiles and kindness, just like he was. She wouldn't be doomed to a life of misery forever. All she had to do was keep her spirits up, and remember that she had been through worse, and come out on top. At the same time, that thought didn't make her feel any better.

Caroline was still sniffling when she finally dialed Matt's number, choking out her location to him as she sat down. It took everything in her not to hug herself. She didn't want Matt to see her so shaken up. He didn't need to worry about her like that. Not after that morning. Not after everything she said. Caroline wanted to prove she could do this, and she would. All she needed was a little more time.


	8. Moving Forward

Laying low wasn't his specialty. He had taken most of this time to travel, find a new spot he could inhabit for a while. Somehow, he always found his way close to home though. Where else was he to go? It was much more fun to be near family. Perhaps he could pay them a visit, should he be able to find where they lived. It had been so long since he had made a trip to Baltimore. It felt welcoming. It felt…fresh.

And where better to experience this freshness than the coffee shop he was currently sitting in? It was a beautiful day, really. Nothing a straight-black cup of coffee couldn't help enhance. The people around him strolled by without a care in the world. Likely college students trying to appear studious and well read. All that was missing for this perfect day were birds twittering away, and girls screaming their lungs out.

His quiet hums started to play into _Take Me Out to the Ball Game_ , and his hand stirred through his drink languidly, making erratic swirls with the thin little stick. He was bored again. He needed entertainment. But what to do, and who to choose?

The music changed to a slow jazz song, and tried to look around slyly over the book he read. It was some boring, and self-proclaimed page-turner that he had already read twice over during his stay in Atlanta. He wasn't entirely sure why he kept it around. While it seemed to attract little attention most times, it was also a generally decent conversation starter.

"For it's one, two, three strikes you're out at the old, ball, game," a quiet voice sang from behind him, enunciating each word at the appropriate time. He hadn't noticed her cross the room, and she appeared to be singing to herself, but she was quite the stunner. How he hadn't seen her was beyond him. Her straight, jet-black hair ran just past her shoulders, and she had a skin of chocolate to compliment it. And that voice was like the sound of wind chimes on a breezy day. Oh she would do just nicely.

"You like baseball?" He asked, his tone kind and intrigued.

The girl was surprised, her eyes wide in embarrassment at how he had caught her red-handed. "I don't watch it regularly. Just when my friend has it on." Ah, a friend. She would be missed if she disappeared. He should go for someone who would be more inconspicuous, but he never could back away from a challenge.

"Oh, my apologies. I heard you singing and thought you did. You have a lovely voice, by the way," he added at the last minute, casting his eyes down at his coffee in an attempt at meekness.

"I don't know many people who don't know that song," she told him nonchalantly, shrugging as she took a seat. "And I've been singing since I was little. I'm happy to know my lessons paid off."

"I wish I could say the same. My siblings always said I sounded like a cat screeching in the night," he chuckled, placing his book down to give her his full attention.

As he predicted, she laughed, sitting forward a little. The tension had been so easily broken with a simple joke. "Oh?"

"It was horrible, actually. None of them could hold a note, but it was always _me_ who was judged for trying," he smiled. And now he had given her a personal fact about himself to bring her closer to the 'real' him.

"How horrible," she teased, putting her chin in her palm. "And I'm sure you never teased them back for anything they did."

"Me? No, of course not. I was a saint," he smirked, finally breaking out into a laugh after a few seconds. She joined him, and so the hunt began.

It went on like this for a good hour. The small chitchat never let up the entire time, and he found her to be a very interesting target. They talked about menial interests mostly, but it was a step forward. He could see himself having fun with her before her inevitable end. Toying with her would be his absolute pleasure. She was no ditz, but then again, this wasn't her at her most vulnerable state. That would come later.

As their time together came to an end—she apparently had to be somewhere, something about her friend going through a hard time—the girl grabbed a napkin and wrote her number down on it, her writing not nearly as decorative as he thought it would be.

"We should do this again sometime," she said with such confidence. Her smile was brilliant, and he found himself wanting to keep her alive a little longer than he normally kept girls.

"Indeed, we should," he agreed, taking the napkin. "You know, during our whole conversation, I never thought to get your name, darling," he chuckled, standing up with her. "I'm Nathaniel."

"It's been nice talking to you, Nathaniel," she grinned, offering him her hand in a formal manner. "My name's Bonnie."

* * *

It was cold in her room. It had been for about a week now. Everywhere Caroline went it was like the chilly air wouldn't stay away. The snow had yet to fall though. She knew it wasn't a physical reaction to the weather. It was because of her memories on the riot she had been a part of. The goose bumps she had were because of the crime scene she had nearly been a part of. It might not have been her fault, but that didn't stop the nightmares.

Brady's face continued to haunt her, showing her what the future could have been. It was never the blood she dreamed of. No, that would be too easy. It was the dinner date they never had. It was the laughs she would never hear again. It was the comfort she would never feel from him again. There was a void in her chest that no amount of cheesecake could feel.

She tried blaring a comedy movie, but it was only static. Her mind was reeling with everything she had to do now. There was not only one mass murderer on the loose; there were three very notorious ones who had escaped as well. And she had been with them when they had. Caroline had watched them walk away like she was passing them on the street in an every day setting.

Every night she would lock her door and windows, but it didn't make her feel any safer. They would slither through the cracks, or go through the wall like ghosts if they had too. No solid material could keep them out. A sturdy door hadn't been enough protection for Brady. Why would it be enough for her?

She wrapped Matt's hoodie tighter around her, trying as hard as she might to shrink into herself. It didn't work though. The blue material only wrapped around her slim waist loosely. At least it was kind of comfy to her. She would have talked to Bonnie to help, but her friend was already always trying to assure her everything was okay and the earth wasn't crumbling. She wanted the girl to go out, meet people, and hang out with friends. Everyone needed those small moments in life, especially with her and Matt's work surrounding Bonnie all the time.

A knock on her door quickly brought Caroline out of her reverie, as she scooted closer to her nightstand, where a knife was conveniently placed for her peace of mind. But then she remembered a murderer wouldn't have politely knocked before entering.

Matt walked in after peeking around the corner, giving her that gentle, southern smile she was so accustomed to. She gave him a meager smile in return, hoping it would suffice in easing him of his worries. Doubtful, as he gave her that look that said he pitied her very existence. She leaned back against her headboard, nodding toward her room.

"Are you going to come in, or are you going to stand there staring all day?" She deadpanned.

"Easy there," he soothed her, putting his hands out in surrender. His gesture showed just why he had come to her room. "I brought peace offerings."

Caroline giggled, unable to stay too serious while he held a box of chocolates in one hand, and a comedy movie in the other. She patted the spot on the bed next to her, calling him over. "Your white flag is accepted."

Things had barely been tense with them since their small argument the day of the riot. As soon as Matt had found her cuffed up, all their troubles had been forgotten, and they moved on from whatever tiff they had been having. Losing someone had made her realize that she shouldn't be busy fighting with any of the people that she still had in life.

"Haven't seen you all day. I figured it was about time to make sure you hadn't gone away with all the food," he joked, flopping down onto her bed and causing her to jump up.

"Why would I do that, when you so happily bring me chocolates," she grinned, opening the box to the treats that smelled so delicious.

Matt handed her the movie, sinking further into her sheets. "Just as long as I stay in your good graces."

Caroline got up to pop the cheesy looking chick-flick into her DVD player, and moved to join Matt where he lied. "You're always in my good graces."

It was silent for a while as the previews began playing, but Caroline could sense there was something on the tip of Matt's tongue. He was trying to hold back, but the silence said it all, strangely enough. He wanted to know if she was okay. He wanted to ask, but was too afraid of the response he would get.

"I'm fine," she assured him, not wanting to wait for him to gather his courage.

"I didn't ask," he said quietly, trying to play it off as if it were nothing. He never had been a good liar.

"But you were thinking it," she said knowingly, her head tilted down to give him that oh-please look.

Matt sighed, aware that she had caught him. A guy didn't just bring a girl a box of chocolates for the heck of it. At least, not in her experience. "You've just lost a lot lately. And I know I'm partly responsible because—"

"None of this is your fault," she interjected, her brows furrowed. "I chose to go out there. I chose to talk to them. And Elijah is the one who left. Klaus is _Klaus_. And Brady…" she paused, taking a deep breath, "that was a Salvatore. That wasn't on either of us."

"Yeah, but it's been a week and you still haven't gone back to work," he said, eyeing her carefully. "It took a toll on you. I'm supposed to protect you, Care…and I didn't protect you."

"I know you want me back at work," she said dejectedly, knowing that this is what it was like to be a grown-up. Mourn, and move on. But Matt couldn't watch over her everyday. "I'm going to go back, too. I won't let you down."

"You don't understand," he sighed, "I let _you_ down." Matt adjusted himself, sitting up on one elbow as he looked at Caroline. "I watched over the tapes from when the riot broke out. I saw Klaus talking to you like you guys were old buddies. A guy like that shouldn't be so close to you. I don't care about the Slugger if it means something happens to you."

"Nothing's happened though. Klaus likes to chat. That's it. It's not dangerous for me, I swear. I'm here. I'm safe," she told him, shimmying closer so that she could curl into Matt. He felt warm against her, and it felt a lot cozier in her room now.

She could feel his hand stroking through her hair, and she had long forgotten about the movie that had started playing on it's own. Matt had always been that anchor for her, just like Bonnie was. There had always been that connection between them that she had never had with another guy before. Maybe it was just a shitty past, with lack of a proper love life, but there was a bond between them that had been forged with steel. And some days, she wondered if that bond was strictly friendship, or if it would bend for something else. But why was she even thinking about that? The guy she had intended to go on a date with was in a cemetery, destined to be forever cold and lifeless. But Matt…he was so warm. He was every comforting thing she had been deprived of in the last week. Hell, in the last _year_.

And she wondered—more often than not—if he felt it too. There were some things she was almost positive he would never let Bonnie get away with, and they were just as inseparable with their friendship. Some matters simple, some more difficult. But it was always there, in the back of her mind, scratching it's way to the forefront until she found herself daydreaming about it. Sure, she had had a few naughty thoughts about Klaus when she visited him, but he was a killer. How could she be with him?

That thought alone made her hand snake up Matt's chest, playing with the unbuttoned top part of his flannel shirt. She could feel his breath on her hand, watching her as she played with the exposed skin she could see. It was so soft. Chiseled.

"Caroline…" He breathed, looking down at her with sad eyes. "I know you're upset, but—"

"I know what I want," she said with a firm tone, flicking her gaze between his eyes and his chest. "It's okay."

"But Brady…I know how you felt."

Caroline answered him by placing a gentle kiss to his neck, her hand sliding up to cup his jaw with a delicate grip. "Distract me," she whispered.

"I don't want you to regret this," he said softly, but his hand was already sliding around her waist. Matt would be whatever she needed, his feelings for her aside. She knew that. She knew then that his feelings were returned. But he wouldn't say it aloud. Not while he thought Brady was on the forefront of her mind. How long did she have to mourn though? Brady was a friend to her, but they weren't lovers. They weren't together in that way. And Matt…he was so good to her. And she did feel something for him. So no. She would never regret anything with him. The only thing she could ever regret would be losing his friendship. Life moved on, and that's what she wanted to do.

"I want this," she mumbled through kissing his skin, moving up his jawline until she was close to his lips. "I won't regret it."

There was silence, and she could almost hear the wheels turning in Matt's head. He was hesitant, but she knew he wanted this. Everything about his body was screaming that he wanted it. And then finally, he acted on it.

His lips met hers, and he turned Caroline over so that he was on top of her. She dragged her fingers down his shirt, unbuttoning all that still encased him. Matt was quick to shrug the rest off, exposing his toned body to her. They moved in rhythm after that. It was sweet, gentle. They were a team, just like they were in everyday life. He was trying to kiss all her pain away, and for that, she would always be grateful.

As his hand slid up her abdomen with an agonizing pace, they both whipped their head toward the door when they head Bonnie enter the house downstairs. "Guys! You'll never guess what happened to me!"

Well, there went the moment. But Caroline and Matt, despite their failed attempt at doing the dirty deed, laughed at Bonnie's timing.

"Be right there, Bonnie!" Caroline yelled, turning her head to look back up at Matt. "We can…continue this later?"

The bright smile Matt gave her was infectious. "Yeah…yeah, definitely."

With that, he carefully moved off of her, walking to grab his flannel. She watched him put it on, a small smile adoring her features. At least they had been spontaneous for a moment. And she could still look at him without feeling in the wrong. So whatever they had been about to do, it wouldn't have been wrong. Not to her.

Caroline hopped off her bed, and went to check herself over before joining Matt to see what Bonnie was so excited about. It was times like these that she knew she would be okay. The world was still turning, and she could still do her job. She could catch The Slugger, and the other three convicts who had escaped. She was Caroline Forbes, and that was enough to do anything.

* * *

It was a few hours later before Caroline could get back to her room, this time without Matt. Bonnie had gone on for a while about this guy she had met on her visit to the coffee shop. It was cute, watching her get so excited over someone. Caroline couldn't remember the last time Bonnie had been out with a boy. Their lives had been so busy that it seemed as if none if them had gotten any time for the social norms. Like meeting boys. The thought made Caroline smile. She hoped everything worked out for them. Maybe he could join their ragtag team of friends.

She emerged from her bathroom, wearing her pajama shorts and tank top, her body feeling cleansed after a good washing. It was time to wash the past away. Tomorrow, she would start looking over files again. The Slugger was bound to mess up somewhere, and she wanted to be fully capable of catching that very mistake. Which required a more decent amount of sleeping than she had been getting.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for her to go under. After such a long week, her sheets felt like velvet against her weary skin. She wasn't sure when she started dreaming, but it was a weird sensation. It was one of those dreams that felt like she was living it, and wasn't just thinking it. Or was she just thinking it? She didn't know, honestly. But it was of Matt, and that's all she wanted. It was a needed break from her dreams of Brady's smile. The feel of Matt's touches from earlier lingered on her body, making her want more.

She was curled up to her bed, smiling as she felt Matt slip under the covers behind her. Apparently, they weren't finished from earlier. Caroline smiled to herself as she felt his hand slip around her waist like before, massaging her thigh underneath the sheets. Her body backed against his chest, and she could feel he was already in the mood. Good. So was she.

At the sound of her encouraging moans, his hand slipped from her thighs to her wet center, his fingers gliding across the clothing material. Caroline gasped, grinding her butt into his hard-on. His hand ghosted up her abdomen then, eventually stopping over her breast, his thumb lazily caressing the hardened peak that had formed. She grinned, breathing deeply as he started massaging it. If this was a wet dream, she never wanted to wake up. A part of her registered that she had to be quiet, or she would wake Bonnie up with her throws of passion, but oh god…Matt was good.

His hand gave her a firm squeeze, and she let out another moan, her center throbbing for more. "More," she sighed, wiggling against his waist again. "More please."

She shivered as he hovered just lightly above her goose bumped skin, once again dancing his fingers just along her wet center. Caroline's mind felt hazy, and all she knew was that he needed to finish this already. Why couldn't he stop teasing her so much, and just take her? Caroline whimpered, melting into his body.

Through her disoriented state, she grabbed onto Matt's hair, throwing her arm behind her to run her fingers through his golden locks.

But that was when she realized something was off with this dream.

She had never imagined Matt with long hair before.

Caroline jolted awake, the feel of Matt's body around her suddenly gone.

The only reason she knew it wasn't entirely a dream was because she still felt another body beside her.

Nothing could have moved faster than Caroline at the moment, all thoughts of pleasure gone as she flashed toward her nightstand, grabbing the knife from her drawer and turning toward the body that she had foolishly mistaken for Matt's.

The man never followed her, only sitting up in alarm on her bed, his eyes wide like a doe. She pointed the knife at him, her back hard against her bedroom wall.

"How did you get in, Damon?" She asked, her eyes glaring into his.

"Window," he answered, his voice small as he continued staring at her.

"I locked it."

"And I broke in," he retorted, sitting up completely now. His black shirt clung to him, and through a small opening in her sheets, she saw a pair of black sweats on him. So he wasn't naked. That was a start.

"What were you doing in my bed?" Her body was still rigid, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. "Tell me, or I'll yell for someone."

"I haven't been close to a girl in a long time," he answered, staring at her with pouty lips. "I wanted to remember what it was like."

"You and I are _not_ close," she told him, her tone stern, like she was scolding a child. "I apologized, and you almost strangled me against a wall. That is no grounds for touching me."

"My temper got the better of me," he said like a hurt puppy. "And I didn't touch you. I just laid down and you started making noises."

Right, like she was supposed to believe his innocent stare and sincere sounding words. But her body visibly relaxed anyway, her heartbeat slowing down. "How did you find me?" She was exhausted, and to be quite honest, she hadn't actually expected the serial killers to practically fall into her lap.

"Help from a friend of a brother," he said, his vague answering eliciting a heavy groan from Caroline. Secrets, secrets, were no fun.

"Does this friend have a _name_?" She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"He didn't want me to say, but we both know that you know who it is," he said, his body tensing up as if to guard from whatever attack she could throw his way. She had already dropped the knife down to her side, but her grip on it was still tight. Damon was unpredictable, and she couldn't trust what he would do next.

"So why are you here, then? Why are you in my room?"

Damon was silent a moment as he pondered how to answer. She could see his mouth twist and turn in an attempt for words. Caroline had moved closer now, the knife still in her hand as she sat down on her bed, as close to the edge as possible.

"I saw the way you looked at that guy before we left," he told her, his hands clasped together on his lap. "I felt bad because I know how you felt."

"How do you know how I feel?" She spat, looking him up and down with a tired expression. If he came here to have a heart-to-heart, she was probably the wrong person to be having it with. Her patience was up with killers, especially with the Salvatore brothers. One of them was responsible for Brady.

"Did you feel helpless?" He asked, facing her completely. "Did you feel something rip from your heart when you saw his blood? Did you feel like the light in this world was snuffed out? Did you feel responsible?"

Caroline swallowed the large lump in her throat, staring him down. "No," she lied. "I don't feel responsible for his death. I didn't pull the trigger."

"You didn't pull the trigger, but you still feel responsible. You feel like you did something indirectly. I know," he sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "I know what that feels like."

"You and I are not the same," she said through gritted teeth.

"You're right," he said, sounding as though he were miles from where they sat. "We're not the same. You didn't see him die."

Caroline knew she was going to regret this. She shouldn't be feeling bad for a serial killer. He was supposed to be in jail, not telling his woeful tale. Well, he could have been, but he was supposed to be telling her this story behind bars. It wasn't supposed to be like a sleepover from hell.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice soft and caring.

Tears began welling up in Damon's eyes, but nothing spilled over. "I couldn't help her. She was so sad, and depressed, and I tried, but she wouldn't listen. I thought it was the planning and the organizing that was stressing her out, but it was so much more. I didn't know what it was, but then, after a while, I thought maybe there was something wrong with me. Maybe I was what she had a problem with. I thought maybe, I couldn't be the man she wanted me to be. But I could try. I would try for her. But it didn't work. I couldn't talk her down," he rambled, causing Caroline to try and keep up. What was he going on about?

"Who was she?"

Damon stared off into the distance, and Caroline was almost certain he was back at that moment. This must have been the moment Stefan spoke of. The one that broke Damon.

"My fiancée. Elena," he mumbled, his face contorting into an expression of pain. "We were standing over a bridge. It was the one she used to go to when she was a kid. She had gone out for a walk to clear her head, and I got worried when didn't come back. It turns out she was breaking down; going on about things I didn't realize she felt. I told her to just come back to the house with me. We would talk about it. But she said she couldn't. She told me she couldn't do this anymore. She was tired of feeling this way. No one could ever help her. But I wanted to. I tried, and I failed. I couldn't save her."

Caroline felt her stomach drop when she felt her own words mirrored in his. "So what happened?"

"She had stolen one of the kitchen knives," he said, so low that Caroline had to strain to hear him. "I didn't know what she was going to do until it was too late. I watched her stab herself before she fell over the edge." Damon had to pause before continuing. "I jumped in after her, but it was too late. I called 911; I did everything I could think of to save her. But she was gone before I could hang my phone up."

Caroline bit her lower lip, putting the knife back on her nightstand. "It wasn't your fault."

"Then why does it feel like I shoved the knife in her myself?"

"You're confusing her with the rest of the women you slept with," she said seriously.

It was silent as Damon processed her response. She was ready to grab her knife again, but she didn't have to. He started laughing before she could even worry.

"You're right," he said simply. "None of them were Elena though. They couldn't even compare."

It explained why he had said he had a thing for Brunettes. She would bet a lot of money it was the hair color Elena had. Caroline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, nodding along. She wasn't sure exactly what to say. What happened to Damon is something she wouldn't wish on anyone. But what did that say about her if she sympathized with a murderer?

"Why are you telling me all this?" She asked, her head tilted to one side.

"I already told you," he sighed, sounding like the exhausted one now. "You've felt that. Your face when you saw the man on the floor. You know what I feel everyday."

She recalled her earlier thoughts that day, or even that week. Brady hadn't been someone she loved. Not like she assumed Damon loved Elena. That had been her saving grace. It was the fact that she hadn't been attached to Brady like that. But Damon…that was the one difference between their situations. He had been.

"She was your life," Caroline stated, fiddling with her fingers.

"She was everything," he agreed. Finally, Damon's eyes met hers, his blue ones looking more broken than she had noticed before. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"That would mean more if I knew you hadn't caused that same pain to numerous families already," she sighed, looking at him with a genuine sadness. "Those women you killed. Any one of those girls could have been someone's Elena."

Damon nodded. "I've thought about that. You know, two wrongs don't make a right, and all that. But I keep searching for someone else, and they're never there. And then I get angry…and then poof…gone. Because why? Why do they get the happy ending? Why couldn't I have that?"

"Life isn't fair," she shrugged, unsure of what to tell him. "We all get dealt a bad hand. It's how we look at it, and what we decide to do with it that determines our ending."

"That all sounds great in theory," he said bitterly, "but I wasn't always this way. I did good things, and had bad things happen to me. I guess karma is just picky with who it actually works with, isn't it?"

"It's never too late," she reminded him, "You know, to start over."

"I don't have a reason to," he said, standing up finally. "I don't have a reason to be a good guy anymore."

"You have Stefan," she said quickly, remembering how much Stefan idolized his older brother.

"I love my brother, but he's worse than I am, and of his own accord. What I do won't affect him."

"You don't know that."

"I do, actually. Stefan is the only reason I was willing to rot in a cell instead of being with Elena, but changing won't save either of us. We aren't men who can be redeemed. All we can do is survive."

Caroline nodded, sure that she had said all there was to say. If the point of his visit was to give an apology, then she wasn't sure what to tell him. It was going to take time for her to accept anything like that from him. If the point was to give her his sympathies, then she didn't want them.

As Damon turned to leave, he stopped, looking back at her once more. "I came to say he's in town, too. At least that's what I heard last."

"Who?"

"Slugger. He's in town. I don't know where he's staying though. Just a rumor I heard through the grapevine. I'd check the pricey lodgings in town first."

"I need facts, not rumors," she told him, her tone gentle. "I wouldn't even know what name to look under."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Just thought I should tell you before he left town again."

She watched him warily, and at that moment, she knew he was thinking the same thing as well. He was going to leave. Caroline was about to let a killer walk right out her window without doing a thing. This was when she should call Matt, or Bonnie, or someone. She should tell them that The Lover is in her bedroom, and ready to be apprehended if they were fast enough. But not a peep came out of her as she continued staring at him. That sinking feeling in her stomach came back. Damon was a horrible man, and the world would be a safer place with him locked up.

But she didn't say anything.

His gaze was hesitant as he watched her, waiting for something. When it never came, he inhaled deeply, almost confused about what he should do. Then he made for the window like the house was one fire, careful not to make a sound.

Caroline closed her eyes, putting her face into her hands. This was wrong. This was all wrong, but what was she supposed to do? She could have knifed him. He might have been a killer, but he was still a man. He wasn't immortal. But what would harming him have done? He hadn't made a move for her the entire time he was there, despite climbing into bed with her.

She made sure to lock her window again, but this time, she didn't feel as safe as before. It wouldn't surprise her if it were broke now anyway. When all trivial precautions were taken care of, she went back to bed, pulling the covers tight around her body.

The strangest part of the night was that she slept like a baby. She had let a serial killer go without so much as a whisper, but her night consisted of no dreams. No shadowy figures looming over her, no smiles of what could have been, and no dreams of taking Matt and throwing him against the closest wall.

No. It was just a night of dreamless sleep, and rest she so desperately needed. And when she woke, the night before only felt like a fading memory. But it was a memory she wouldn't soon forget.


	9. Dinner for Four

The pictures were scattered all around her, allowing Caroline to study them all at once. The five most recent victims of Slugger's attacks were what she was focused on. There had to be a pattern somewhere. Did he not get cocky like Klaus had gotten? Did he not want to show his ego through his work at some point?

As Caroline looked through the pictures and files, she started to doubt this. The picture of his victim in Texas showed bruises all over the girl's body. Her wrists had deep cuts from the rope that had held her together, showing that she had attempted to fight her way out of them. It obviously hadn't worked. There were no signs of penetration, which meant that Kol had honestly just used her for batting practice.

From the looks of things, that was what he eventually did with all of his victims. He had never used one of them sexually. If they _had_ been used that way, then the evidence had been cleaned off since, and she would never find out.

The girl from Philadelphia had been through much the same. She had a dislocated shoulder, a broken leg, and multiple lacerations to her body. The contusions to the head, though, had done her in. She had probably been gone after the first swing, but the bruises signified that Slugger had been thorough with his work.

The other three had all been murdered at the same place. A sorority house at the University of Kentucky was the last place those girls would ever see. Red cups were scattered all around in the pictures, and she assumed the fraternity sweatshirt she saw in the background indicated there had been a party beforehand. She wondered who else Slugger might have taken if they had stayed. He had been known to take females mostly, but was he like Stefan and Klaus? Would he take anyone he could find?

Caroline leaned back against her bed, staring blankly at the wall as she tried to give her brain a break. She had been on her desk, her bed, and eventually ended up on the floor in an attempt to find new perspective. Nothing spurred an epiphany, however, and she was still as frustrated as she was when she started this whole thing.

It didn't help that she was thinking of everything that had happened last week. After her time with Matt and visit with Damon, she was a little rattled. Even though it had been so long, Caroline hadn't bothered telling Matt or Bonnie about the eldest Salvatore stopping by. She didn't want to worry them, and Damon hadn't actually harmed her either. What was the point in telling them? Besides, Bonnie was too excited about her potential beau, and Matt…well, he was probably thinking about their night as much as she was. His blushing face and shy grins told her as much.

What were they doing though? Was it right? Had it been an in-the-moment situation, or was it genuine? She felt like it was something, since she sincerely felt for him. Granted, she had never considered it before that night, but it made sense. Matt was always there for her, he was always watching out for her, and he cared. They had always been more like siblings, or simply friends. So what had changed? What had made her suddenly look at him in a completely different way?

Maybe it was simply because he was the light in a world of darkness, and she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. But Brady had been a sort of beacon too, and that light had been snuffed out. If she got close to Matt, would the same happen to him as some sort of cosmic punishment? What the punishment was for, she didn't know.

It was that moment when her door squeaked open, and she turned to see Bonnie failing miserably at trying to enter her room without a peep. Caroline smiled at her attempt, waving her over to the floor where she sat cross-legged.

"How's the case coming along?" Bonnie asked, resting her head on Caroline's shoulder.

"Same as always," she sighed, flipping through file pages aimlessly. Caroline had since stopped paying attention to the words that scattered the papers. A mental wall was blocking her from getting anywhere, and she couldn't make herself focus. Bonnie was a welcoming distraction.

"Any witness statements you can use?"

"No one ever saw anything for these murders. They are as helpful as my brain right now."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Bonnie grinned, nudging Caroline playfully. "It's not your fault that your own personal resource decided to take a trip out of prison."

"Would he honestly be of any help though?" Caroline mused, knowing she would have to return as much to Klaus in return for his help. It was a game she hadn't missed playing.

"Did he help before?"

"A little, but he wanted inside my head. I don't like strangers in there. Much less killers," she deadpanned.

Bonnie nodded in understanding . "I know. Well…I wish I could help more. But I have to—"

"Get ready for tonight," Caroline finished for her, giggling at Bonnie's attempt to hide her enthusiasm. "What time is he coming over?"

"Seven o'clock," she said with a hint of guilt. "I'm sorry. I know you've got a lot on your mind."

"No, no, it's fine. This might help me as much as it _definitely_ helps you," Caroline insinuated, wiggling her eyebrows. Bonnie laughed, shoving her again so that Caroline would tip over.

"If you try making any innuendos tonight, I will have to personally banish you from my room for all of eternity," Bonnie threatened, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, creepy," Caroline giggled, putting her files away. She should probably get ready for the night ahead too.

"You promise not to be late?" Bonnie stood up slowly, watching Caroline with a wary eye as she made her way out.

"I won't! I don't want to mess this up for you." As Bonnie gave her one last smile before leaving, Caroline got up to start preparing herself. Files would have to wait. Maybe a little normalcy would do her some good. A clear head made for a better worker.

She put the files back into her bookshelf, making her way over to the bathroom once everything was put away. Caroline had a lot to do before that night, whether it was cleaning the house or getting herself ready. Either way, she would make sure Bonnie's friend had a good first impression of them.

* * *

Matt lounged on the couch that evening, watching whatever sports game he could find on television. Caroline wasn't sure what it was, but she was more focused on setting the table for dinner anyway. Bonnie had gone out on the porch to wait for her friend. Nathaniel, she thought his name was. It was five minutes to seven, and they would be expecting him at any moment.

Caroline had worn her best party dress for that night, something casual and fun that was accentuated by her perfectly curled hair. She had promised Bonnie she would dress for the best, and she intended to follow through. Boy, did Bonnie have her beat though, with an even more stunning dress and hairstyle for herself. That was all Caroline could think when she had first seen her walk downstairs. Her friend had gone all out to impress this guy. Caroline hoped he was worth it.

Right as Caroline put the last fork down, Matt finally turned his head to look at her. "Need any help?"

It was as if he had a sixth sense for how to avoid housework. She gave him a look indicating how displeased she was because of it. "I'm finished now."

He chuckled, looking away from his game long enough to walk over to Caroline. "Care…are we ever going to talk about that night?"

She should have known it was coming. This was the first time they had been truly alone in a while, even if Bonnie was just outside. With work and everything else, it was hard to find time. Now, however, was not a time that Caroline was ready to discuss it. She had a lot to think about, more than she had thought before. "We will. Just not right now."

His forlorn expression made her want to backpedal. "Did I—"

"No," she grinned, placing her hands on his chest to smooth out his button-up shirt with affection. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Matt nodded, placing his hands over top of Caroline's, and giving them a gentle squeeze. He slipped away soon after, his destination being the kitchen. "I guess it's time to get the alcohol out?"

Caroline giggled, and was about to go help him when she heard the front door open.

Bonnie walked in first, a shy grin adorning her face, showing how hard it was for her to contain her happiness. Hell, it was about ready to explode out of her cheeks, but Caroline knew she wouldn't want her friend to see.

When Bonnie's friend appeared behind her, a smile grew across Caroline's lips. _Damn_. Bonnie had done well. Nathaniel had a boyish face to him, a tiny grin quirked at the corner of his lips, and his light-brown hair was on the shorter side. He was just a little taller than Bonnie was, and together, they looked pretty cute. Caroline could give her blessing based off appearances. Now how was he with manners?

"Guys, this is Nathaniel," Bonnie introduced, waving to her friend. "Nathaniel, this is Caroline and that's Matt in there."

"There really isn't a need to be formal," he chuckled. "Call me Nate."

"It's nice to finally meet the infamous Nate," Caroline smiled, offering her hand to him.

"I've heard much about you as well," he told her, placing a kiss to her knuckles.

"I hope nothing bad." No wonder Bonnie had fallen a little for this guy. How could anyone ignore the twinkle in his eye as he spoke, and the old-school mannerisms that were hard to find in a guy these days?

"On the contrary. All delightful. You and Bonnie sound very close." The three of them began walking to the dining room, where Matt was pouring everyone a generous glass of red wine. "And you're the Matt I hear as much about?"

"I guess so, yeah," Matt laughed, extending his hand for Nate to shake.

"Oh, before I forget, I brought a little dessert over to say thank you for your hospitality," Nate said, holding out the other hand that Caroline hadn't seen behind his back. A delicious, flaky apple pie appeared to Caroline, and her mouth watered at the sight of it.

"Thank you! I'll go put this in the kitchen." Caroline carefully took it, not wanting to drop it in front of everyone. How embarrassing that would have been.

As she walked away, she could hear the clack of heels behind her, and she turned around to see Bonnie following her with that look that meant she wanted to know what she thought of Nate.

"So?" Bonnie asked, shuffling closer to Caroline to keep their conversation quiet.

"He just got here!" Caroline giggled, whispering conspiratorially with Bonnie. "I'll let you know once we get through dinner, okay? For now, let's not keep your man waiting."

* * *

"And then I thought, 'why would she tag _me_ in that?'" Bonnie laughed, eliciting chuckles from everyone before she turned to Nate. "Poor Nate doesn't do social media. He doesn't get the whole 'tagging' thing."

"I've never been one for technology," he smiled. "The only tagging I know of is the child's game of cat and mouse."

"But they're so much fun!" Caroline giggled, remembering times when she had silly conversations via social media with some of her fellow trainees. "I love taking pictures and having a virtual photo album."

"Don't give him a hard time for not following the latest trend," Matt laughed. "I keep telling you two to delete what you have now."

"We will," Caroline agreed, "Just not right now."

"I'm not very photogenic either," Nate added, shrugging a little. "I can't seem to take a good picture, so eventually I stopped taking them."

"I don't know how you take a bad picture." Bonnie looked over at Nate in a flirty manner that Caroline wasn't used to seeing. She was really enamored by this guy.

Dinner had gone well, at least as far as Caroline was concerned. Matt seemed to approve of the guy, if the way they talked about sports and cars meant anything. Nate had never been much of a driver—apparently the fear was due to a car accident as a child—and had never gotten his license, but he still worked with cars to make up for his time off the road. While the boys had talked about that, Caroline and Bonnie had worked on clearing the table, leaving them to their ever so entertaining discussion. Currently, they were digging into the delicious apple pie that Nate had brought.

"So, as official best friend," Caroline began.

Matt's coughing interrupted her.

"As _one_ of Bonnie's best friends," Caroline corrected, earning a smile from Matt, "I have to ask what your intentions are with her."

Nate chuckled. "I intend to take her out with me this weekend, perhaps on a road trip? If Bonnie wouldn't mind driving, at least."

"That actually sounds like fun," she grinned, nodding her head. "I could use a distraction."

"What ever from?" He asked. His brows furrowed in curiosity.

"Work has just been taking over our lives a bit," Matt explained. "We could all use a break."

"What is it you guys do, exactly? Bonnie hasn't told me."

"Detectives," Caroline answered, standing up at that moment to clean up the plates. "We've been pretty swamped lately."

"Fascinating. Oh, here, allow me," Nate offered, taking his and Bonnie's dessert plate and walking to the kitchen with Caroline.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"My pleasure," he said kindly. "What have you been investigating, if I may ask?"

Caroline had to think for a beat. Did she really want to share that? Honestly, Bonnie would probably tell him anyway. It wasn't as if the riot hadn't already been on the news. "We're looking for escaped convicts. You heard about the riot two weeks ago, right?"

"How could I not? It was all over the news," he told her, leaning back against the nearest counter. "The details were kept a secret, but I understood it was rather horrible."

"Well, some big names escaped. It's important we apprehend them as soon as possible," she nodded. Caroline would just casually leave out the part where she had already let one go.

"Oh my, that sounds taxing. Who must you find?"

Caroline ran her hand through her curls. "The Salvatore brothers."

"That dastardly duo escaped? It seems we'll have to sleep with one eye open from now on," he sighed, shaking his head. His eyes flicked up to meet hers. "Did anyone else?"

She wished she could say no. Caroline had tried so hard to get Klaus off her mind, but there was no escaping him. It was a mystery to her where he went, and how he would have known where she lived. Damon's answer had been vague, but she could only assume it was Klaus who had told him. But who were his connect… _oh_. Well, that made sense. But why would he do that?

"Klaus Mikaelson. He got out, too."

Nate's eyes widened, and he let out a low whistle. She wasn't surprised to see his body tense at the thought. Caroline had tightened up as well. "I can't believe he's free."

"Me either," she sighed. "The world would be a much safer place if he weren't in it."

"I sincerely doubt he is a man that can be easily killed though," Kol said with complete seriousness. "How do you intend to find him?"

Have him show up at her window like every other murderer in the area. What else? "Lots and lots of researching. Even then…I really don't know. He can't go that many places without someone recognizing him. We might get lucky and have a call from a witness."

"Perhaps. If he eluded you for so long though, he might have considered this already."

"I know, but what else do I do?"

"I believe it's you who should be telling me that," Nate corrected.

Right. She was the agent. "I take whatever help I can get."

"You seem out of your element."

Caroline shifted on her feet. His observation hit too close to home. "Is it that obvious I'm still learning?"

"Very. It's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have our vices."

"I never said it was a vice," she said, her arms crossed in front of her.

"It was an observation, nothing more."

"Well, please continue with it. I'm interested now." It wasn't like she was offended; it was more like…no. She was a little hurt.

"You are well out of your comfort zone, but you won't admit it. That is your vice. I had to point it out before you would say so," he told her simply.

Caroline could feel her metaphorical foot stomping down at his guess. "If we all have vices, then what's yours? Or are you just that perfect?"

"I am," he smiled, giving her a bright grin. "I suppose if I had to have one, it would be that I become…attached. Like I am to your friend Bonnie. Only a week and she's taken my breath away more than once."

She wanted to smile, to feel happy for Bonnie, but after only a week? It seemed so soon. Whatever happened to the cute stage of getting to know each other? What about the anticipation of those firsts to come? Like the first kiss, the first I love you…all of that. There were other feelings someone could get after a week, like infatuation…or lust. Love though? Maybe she was being naïve, but a feeling that strong _had_ to have more time to develop. Those feelings didn't appear after a _week_.

It didn't seem right.

"That's Bonnie for you," she shrugged, twiddling with her thumbs. "It seems a bit fast, don't you think?"

"What does?"

"Everything with Bonnie. Don't you guys need more time with each other before taking a road trip together? Where would you guys even go?"

Nate was silent, eyeing her like she had just spoken a different language. This conversation had taken a turn at some point. She wasn't comfortable with the things he said, and that glint in his eyes wasn't so cute anymore.

"Spontaneity is the best part," he answered, a slow, sly grin appearing on his face. "We can go anywhere."

"But having a plan would be better. Less chance of accidents happening during your time away."

"No need to worry about that. There won't be any accidents," he assured her.

Caroline shivered, keeping her arms close to her body. He hadn't really eased her worries, but Bonnie was going to go with him, no matter what she had to say about it. Maybe she was just on edge from work though. Nate had been nothing but polite this whole time. She had no reason to be so jittery around him.

"Are you guys coming back in here?" Bonnie called to them from the dining room.

Caroline sighed. "Yeah, we're coming."

She shared one last look with Nate, and then led him out to where Matt and Bonnie were. They both smiled upon their return. "I was starting to wonder how long it took to put dishes in the sink," Matt joked.

"We were just getting to know each other," Nate smiled, moving to stand closer to Bonnie.

"Sounds great," Bonnie grinned, putting her hands together. "Caroline, would you help me with dishes? That way the boys can talk in private."

"Sure," she nodded, walking back into the kitchen while avoiding Nathaniel's gaze. Crap, now she was paranoid. He wasn't watching her every move. She was fine.

Once both the girls were in the kitchen, Caroline turned to Bonnie. "Are you sure you want to go road tripping with a guy you just met?"

"Care, Nate's harmless," Bonnie whispered, knowing how Caroline was.

"I guess." Caroline didn't want to ruin her friend's happiness, but Nate was…sketchy. He was a great guy, but that was just the thing. Why didn't he seem to have any flaws, quirks, _anything_? "It might be too soon though, don't you think?"

"I think it's exciting," Bonnie reasoned, starting to scrub dishes. "I've never been in something like this."

"Different doesn't always mean better," Caroline huffed.

"Different doesn't always mean bad, either," Bonnie argued, smiling as she handed Caroline a dish.

Caroline shook her head. "I really should get back upstairs. I'm full and I need to work a little more before the food coma hits," she grinned.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"No," Caroline said, putting her hands on Bonnie's arm. That was the last thing she wanted her friend to think. "I'm not, I just need to get some work done. I will say no more about you and Nate. If you're happy, then that's what's important."

Bonnie smiled softly, pulling Caroline into a hug. Her soapy hands wiped some water on Caroline's cheek, causing both girls to laugh. They would be friends until they were old and gray, and no man would come between that. Caroline needed to trust Bonnie's instincts as much as her own. She had kept Caroline safe all this time, after all. It might be a slow lesson to learn for Caroline, but she would do it for her best friend.

Caroline walked back into the dining room to see Matt and Nate talking enthusiastically over something. What that was, she couldn't tell. "I think I'm going to go upstairs early and do some work."

"Leaving so soon?" Nate frowned, sounding upset despite the earlier tension she was sure she had felt.

"I know. It was really nice to meet you though."

"Indeed it was. You were an exceptional hostess." Kol nodded once toward her in goodbye. After Caroline had given Matt a hug, and made one last wave to Bonnie, she made her way toward the stairs.

It had been a fairly long night, and while not all of it was questionable, she was still exhausted. Still, she had more work to do. She wanted to get somewhere with this case, and if she waited until after she slept on it, she might lose her place. A break was good, but if it were too long, she wouldn't know where to begin again. What if Slugger, or the Salvatore brothers, or even Klaus got further and further away from her? What would she do then? Would she even know by the time they were gone?

A sigh escaped her lips when she entered her room, not bothering to turn the lights on. Could she just slump onto her bed now? It was so tempting, but she couldn't. She knew that. Caroline reached for her flats, thankful that she hadn't decided to wear heels for a simple meal at home. Nate was great and all to Bonnie, but he wasn't worth heels. Not yet.

Caroline decided to get the files before changing, itching to look at them just as much as she wanted to get under her covers. It wasn't like something new would magically appear, but maybe something would come to her now that she had stepped away.

When she reached her bookshelf, her hand began sliding around the wooden surface, trying to find the files. Her brows furrowed. She kept feeling around, but there was nothing. That was where she had placed them, right?

Why weren't they there?

Her breath ceased, and she finally registered the cool breeze against her skin, causing goose bumps to travel all through her. The window. It was open.

The sound of a tongue clicking made her heart stop. She wasn't alone.

"My, my, these certainly are detailed," someone drawled from the armchair close to Caroline, shuffling through the papers she had been searching for. "But not nearly as accurate as they should be."

She turned her head, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness as the outline of a figure appeared. Curse her for not turning a lamp on.

There was movement, and then more silence. But it wouldn't last. It never did.

"Hello, sweetheart."


	10. Captive

All the air had left Caroline. She had always assumed it was Klaus who had told Damon about her whereabouts, but this…it kind of finalized it. There was always that hope he had been bluffing, and had just done his research. This just clarified how honest he had been, and how much Klaus was able to dig up about her despite being a wanted criminal.

"You shouldn't be here," she breathed.

"Yet, here is where I stand," he grinned. Klaus thought this was funny. Of course he would.

"I'll call for them," she threatened, her voice finding more strength. "If you don't get out of here right now, I'm yelling for help."

"No. You won't," he replied with an annoying amount of confidence. Caroline heard a faint noise before she had to adjust her eyes to the light emanating from her lamp.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked, changing subjects.

"Our sessions weren't over, Miss Forbes. Surely you remember."

"I remember you handcuffing me," she retorted. "I considered that the end of our sessions."

"It was only a precaution. We wouldn't want the police putting their noses where they don't belong, would we?"

"There is no ' _we_.' I'm not some freaky accomplice of yours." Caroline wasn't getting paid enough for this. With what money she had, she would be buying extra locks for her window. Probably some for her door, too.

"It was necessary for you to stay where you were. Nothing personal."

"How did you find this house?"

Klaus only smirked at her topic change, moving about the room with his hands clasped behind his back. She didn't like how comfortable he felt in there. This was her safe haven, and the deadliest man of the era was looking around like it was a museum. He was going to make sure she squirmed, even when he wasn't there.

"I have my ways," he told her. Oh so vaguely, might she add.

"Find others."

"I much prefer the ones I have." Klaus settled onto her bed, leaning back on his hands to get a better look at her. She didn't like it.

"You can't _be_ here! What don't you _understand_ about that?" Caroline was shaking with anxiety, running her fingers through her hair in an endless attempt to go bald. He was going to drive her to the asylum before she had the chance to get an apartment of her own.

"Your friends will be none the wiser, unless you wish to tell them. If so, then by all means, tell them whom you're talking to."

"I think I will," she said haughtily, stomping toward the door.

"Keep in mind," he interrupted, "that I'll have to leave before you return, and therefore, be unable to help you find the man you've been looking for."

Crap. In her tizzy, she had forgotten about Slugger. Caroline let out a heavy sigh before retreating away from the door, and as far from Klaus as possible. She sat like a statue on her desk chair, her back ramrod straight and her hands in her lap. Klaus only clicked his tongue in response, appearing entertained by her choice of seating.

"You would deny a man the simple pleasure of being close to a woman?"

"Yes," she deadpanned.

"Even if he were to have information you so desperately desired?"

"Maybe he doesn't," Caroline challenged. She was going to call his bluff. So far it had been nothing but wild goose chases. It was always 'go to this guy, go to that guy.' Never 'here he is.'

"Did Damon tell you nothing?"

"Damon is off his rocker," she told him, as though it should have been obvious.

"Perhaps. He was right, however. Our elusive Slugger is in town."

"How would you know? Did your sources and ways and magic voodoo tell you that, too?"

"They did," he smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She would never know if he knew anything or not. All she had were lies and half-truths. Desperation brought upon many things though. It could even get her to do something she never wanted to do without a thick wall of glass.

With a queasy stomach, she stood from her chair and walked hesitantly toward Klaus. If he wanted to be close to her, she would have to give it to him. There was no reason to have a competition for who could beat around the bush more. He'd probably win anyway.

The air was already thickening as she felt the mattress sink under her weight. Klaus was staring at her as if nothing was wrong with this scene. She was just a woman, and he was just a man. That's all it was to him. But it was so much more. It was so much worse. It was her sitting next to a serial killer, who had the blood of innocents on his hands. There was no remorse; there was no sympathy…just amusement. Why did she have to be so entangled with such an awful man? Why her?

Klaus' hand lifted to her eye level, mere inches from her face. He wanted to touch. The goose bumps rose on her skin at an alarming rate. He was silently asking her if it was okay. Caroline's body remained stiff though, unable to give him any sort of answer. What choice did she have? If she said no, he would continue taunting her with information she didn't have. He would always have the upper hand.

His calloused fingers brushed her cheek, and the shivers kept coming. He stared as if she were the…well…only girl in the room. To him, she was see-through, and Klaus was capable of envisioning all of what made her who she was. Despite his cruel and intimidating demeanor, his touch was gentle, as though he were handling glass. His fingers continued to glide across her skin, memorizing every bit of texture and curve, every scar and dimple. When his thumb hovered over her lower lip, it trembled.

"How long has it been?" She whispered, knowing he would understand what she meant.

"Much longer than a year," he whispered back, not once faltering with his movements. Klaus' knuckles dragged down her bare arm, making Caroline wish she had changed out of her dinner attire.

"Why me?" The question was so simple, yet oh so complex. Klaus wasn't naïve; he wasn't stupid, or even careless. So, why did he constantly torture _her_? A girl who wasn't really any threat to him. She had been doing her job, not seeking him out. That's all this was.

"You fascinate me," he answered. "There is something about you, Caroline, that leaves me wanting more."

"I'm not trying to send mixed signals," she said carefully, her eyes never leaving his hand. "I'm sending _one_. One signal that means I don't want this. Ever."

"Oh, but you do. I know you think about me. I know you're curious," he said with a sly grin, his hand stopping at her bare knee as his face moved closer. "There is a certain allure to darkness that is too hard to resist."

"There is no allure," she told him, not breaking eye contact. "That, I can assure you of."

"Deny it all you want, but we both know it's there, waiting to be let free. We both know I can give you exactly what you want."

"And what is it that I want?"

Klaus grinned, moving his head so his lips were against her ear, his breath hot against her skin. "Power. Control…Freedom."

Caroline shook her head, her eyes shut tight. "No. I have all I want, and it's nothing you could ever give me."

There was a moment of silence before, finally, Klaus pulled away from her. He stood up then, and Caroline realized she had been holding her breath the entire time. The feel of her chest rising and falling was all she could focus on, despite knowing that Klaus was moving around the room, eventually stopping to lean against her door. He was silent, waiting. It was Caroline's turn.

"Where is he?" Direct seemed the best approach, though she knew what kind of answer she would get.

"I'm afraid I don't know," he told her, his brows furrowed.

"Where is someone like him likely to stay? Damon said expensive places would be the first place to check."

"He was right."

"Does he have any preferred aliases I need to check under? What do people like…you…normally use?"

"Why is there so much noise from…your living room, I presume?" Klaus asked, his ear to the door.

She huffed in the grandest of ways. "Dinner party. Now can we focus?"

"That would explain your dress," he grinned, still listening. "Do tell about this party. Friends over? Too dull of an engagement for you to stay for?"

"It wasn't boring, I was just tired," she sighed, flopping back onto her bed. They weren't getting anywhere. "My friend brought her boyfriend over."

Caroline could hear the laughter coming from downstairs. The walls and floors weren't all that thick. Nathaniel seemed to be talking, telling some story that would wow the crowd, no doubt. Matt and Bonnie laughed afterward, fighting to see which one could respond to his anecdote first.

Klaus began to chuckle. "Jealous of her love life?"

"I'm not jealous," she retorted, turning her head to face him. "And who says _I_ don't have a love life?"

"Pardon me. I forgot about the masculine captain you live with."

"There's nothing between us."

"Oh?

Another pause. This was going to real tiring, real fast. "There might be. I'm not sure."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Caroline didn't answer, looking him square in the face. "It's not your turn to ask questions."

"Shall we go downstairs and get a second opinion on that? I'm sure they would love to know you're now harboring criminals and playing games with them," he grinned.

She shot up so quick at his answer that she thought she might fall over. "Do it. Go downstairs. See what happens," she threatened. "I will _not_ be bullied by you, though."

There was an unsettling silence in the room that seemed to last forever. Klaus looked at her as if she had spoken another language for the first time, and she stared right through him. This was not how things were going to go. Not if she had anything to say about it. If he wasn't going to play by his own rules, then she wasn't going to play at all. It was a risky move, but one she had to take, no matter how he reacted. Besides, he was the criminal in this equation, not her. If he went downstairs, he would be caught. She had nothing to be guilty of.

Without saying a word, and with only one last, quick glance at the door, Klaus sat down on the chair opposite her bed, much to Caroline's relief. She remained composed, taking a seat across from him, her legs crossed and her hands clasped. Wow. That felt good.

"Aliases. What would he use?" She asked again, her voice like steel.

"What does your experience say he would use, Miss. Forbes?" His face was stoic, his body relaxed. She may not have put the fear of god in him, but at least he was listening.

"Something meaningful to him. Something of importance."

"Do you know of his background?"

"Not exactly," she mumbled, picking up the files she had originally gone upstairs to see. "No hometown, no family to speak of. His parents died some time ago. I don't know what his relationship with them would have been. No ex-girlfriends or boyfriends, no siblings that he's kept contact with. He just…appeared out of thin air."

"No one can simply appear without aid," he retorted, taking a deep breath as if this were all so trivial. "What were the names of his parents? What of the siblings?"

Caroline scanned the page in front of her, looking for something that stood out. "His parents were Mike and Ellen…he had three brothers. Elliot, Finn, and Henry."

"There are your answers, then. Any of those four would work."

Her gaze flicked between the files and Klaus. "Did you have any?"

"Rarely," he answered with a smile. "I enjoyed letting others know who had paid them a visit."

"But you did use one at some point," she continued, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I did. I would refer to myself as 'Nick.' That's the name I'm sure others gave the police, anyway. My full name is Niklaus. It seemed fitting, and it helped to keep the police away for a while when they weren't sure it was even my rightful name. Seems they were both right, and wrong."

Caroline nodded, closing the files in her lap and putting them aside. She wasn't sure where to go from there. Tomorrow, she could check the local hotels, but tonight she needed her rest. Klaus was only keeping her from it. How to tell him that, was the question.

"Have you been sleeping well?"

The question caught Caroline off guard. She hadn't thought he would remember that particular detail. Then again, she should have expected him to. "Yes."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No. The dreams have stopped for a while. It's been nice. Why do you ask?"

"I care for your well-being, of course. I'm not a monster."

"Yes you are," Caroline said matter-of-factly.

Klaus rolled his eyes playfully, a little smirk on his lips. "Only a little."

That shouldn't have been funny. It really shouldn't have. Yet, Caroline chuckled. Almost as quick it happened, she covered her mouth, trying to hide the smile. Sleepiness is all it was. She was exhausted and out of her mind. His slightly triumphant expression didn't make her feel any better.

"You should go," she told him, looking at the door. "They might come up to check on me if they hear too much noise."

"I suppose it is time I take my leave," he sighed, standing up and walking toward the window. Klaus stopped halfway there, turning on his heel to walk back to Caroline. Her eyes widened, wondering if something had gone wrong at the last minute. She sighed in relief when he moved a strand of hair behind her ear. It didn't send as much of a chill down her spine this time. She tried telling herself it was just because she was too tired to care, but it wasn't the truth. And that scared her more than ever.

"Sweet dreams, Caroline."

A thought hit her then. "How will I contact you again?"

Silence. His hand was gone from her body, and her expression hardened. "You will know when you see me."

"Klaus," she practically hissed, her body rigid, "how will I contact you if I need more information?"

"Until we see each other again, love," he smirked, leaving through her window without another trace. Poof. Gone just like that.

Caroline stared out her window, unable to believe what had just happened. That son of a bitch! He had just left her there with the ball in _his_ court. She could have pulled her hair out! This was so infuriating that she couldn't even think.

If he was going to try and one up her, then she was going to have to fight back.

He wasn't the only one with resources. She would find out as much as she could about him, even without Elijah's help. Caroline would dig through every archive she could get her hands on. By the time she caught Slugger, she would know just as much about Niklaus Mikaelson, and how to catch him. A man with so many secrets was begging to be found out.

First, however, she had to get some sleep.

* * *

"Thank you for a lovely evening," Nathaniel told Matt, his hand intertwined with Bonnie's at the door. They had already packed her luggage in the car, and were now doing the mandatory farewell and thank you. How boring.

"No problem. Thanks for all the stories. They were pretty great," Matt smiled, leaning against the doorframe. "You two try not to get into too much trouble, okay? Bring her back home safe."

"Absolutely. I wouldn't dream of bringing her back harmed," Nate assured.

He just wouldn't bring her back at all.

Of course it had crossed his mind that his face would be plastered all over the papers once he went through with his plan, but where was the fun in escape if there was no challenge? Even with an identifiable face.

"You two have a good night," Matt yawned. "I think I'm heading to bed."

"I'll see you soon," Bonnie told her friend, rushing over to hug him one last time before their departure.

"Have a good trip," he told her, giving Bonnie a tight squeeze before letting her go.

Bonnie and Nate made their way to the car, soon on the road and doing just as he had hoped. It was time to begin the next part of his little plan.

"Do you mind if we make a stop before we go to my place? A friend of mine has a car for us to take. Better mileage and such."

"Sure, no problem. How far away is your place anyway?"

"Not far, darling. Don't worry. We'll be there before you know it."

Kol looked at Bonnie with admiration. She would make a fine piece of entertainment for sure. If only she knew what their weekend getaway had in store for her. If only she wasn't a detective. He could have found her interesting, but alas, it was never meant to be. Oh well.

It wasn't going to stop him from having his way.

About two hours later, after a visit to his mechanic friend, they pulled up to Kol's hideaway. He watched Bonnie's face slacken at its splendor. It was his pride and joy. Not a wonder she was in awe of it.

"This place is amazing."

"Isn't it?" He asked rhetorically. "I was hoping you would like it."

Bonnie practically skipped out of the car, going for the trunk to get her things. "I'm sure we could just vacation here. We could get into a lot of trouble." What a sly girl.

"I'm sure we could," Kol agreed, playing along. "I would hate to cancel our reservations." The ones he had never booked.

"I'm sure they'll be understanding," Bonnie lilted, giving him a mischievous smile before sauntering toward the front door. Kol could barely contain himself as he followed her.

This was going to be a jolly good time.


	11. A Giant Puzzle

"Matt!"

Caroline ran frantically through the house, papers flying out of her arm as she tried to find her friend. For two days, she had been searching for any sign of Klaus' whereabouts. Nothing so far, but she might have been scratching the surface. Matt had given her everything she didn't already have, but it was all murders he had previously committed. With no pattern to follow, she was back at square one. Except for one little tidbit she had found a few minutes ago.

"Care?"

Caroline rammed straight into Matt's chest as she turned the corner, causing her to stumble back a few steps. It didn't deter her mission.

"Matt, I think I found something!" She beamed, running toward the kitchen table. Caroline laid out all the papers, arranging them so they were all easily visible.

Matt followed her, looking speculatively at the pile, and then at her. "Okay."

"Nebraska," she said with determination. "He killed a man in Nebraska."

"Yes. He did."

"So there's the pattern! A man! In Nebraska! Why would he have any need to kill a man there?"

"That doesn't make a lick of sense," Matt chuckled. "He's killed men before. That's not new."

"Maybe it's someone he knew somehow. I'm sure he's got connections everywhere."

"Caroline."

"It's just a speculation right now, but I can feel that there's something," she paused, looking at the papers with wide eyes, "here."

"You're looking for a needle in the middle of the ocean. Come on, let's go out and do something. We could both use a breather."

"We can't do that! There's something here that I need to—"

"Caroline!" Matt practically shouted, achieving his goal of getting her attention.

"It's here, I know it is," she said on the verge of tears.

"I know you've been working hard on this. I do. But Care, you've had little to no sleep these past two nights, and it's starting to worry me. You have to take your mind off the case. Klaus is not an immediate threat right now. Even Slugger hasn't done anything, as scary and relieving as that is. Let's go get something to eat for now, maybe take a walk. You can come back to it after."

Caroline put a hand over her mouth. She really was tired, but lives were at stake, and everything felt ten times worse than it should have. It was partially due to lack of sleep—seeing as her old nightmares were coming back—but the stress was getting to her. She was sinking, and fast. "It's like I've forgotten all my training," she choked out. "I don't remember protocol, I don't remember what files or leads to check first. I don't know what to say or act like around people. I don't…I don't know what to do. I'm no good at this."

She sunk into his arms, her head nuzzling into his chest. What was she doing, really? Those months worth of training, and this was all she could manage to accomplish? Simple basics were escaping her, and that wasn't something she could just get away with. That wasn't how an agent was supposed to act. That wasn't what an agent was supposed to do.

"Shh, it's okay," he comforted, patting her back. "You've had some big names to look for. Even our top people took a while to get these guys. We still haven't caught Slugger. You're doing your best, and you're a smart girl, Caroline. You'll find them. You'll find him."

The words were supposed to make her feel better, but they didn't. All she could feel was the threat of more deaths looming over her head. What if someone died because she couldn't work fast enough, or because she wasn't competent enough? It wasn't something she was sure she could live with. This job…it might not have been for her.

So the tears came faster, rolling down her cheek in a steady stream. Matt tried stroking her hair, doing anything he could think of to calm her. It took about five minutes of solid crying before she could even talk without choking on her own spit.

"Can we get ice cream?" She asked, feeling like quite the child.

Matt only smiled. "It's on me. Just let me go get my wallet and keys."

Caroline nodded, plopping down onto the closest chair. Her head was starting to hurt, and she needed a sugar rush. Anything to get this mess out of her mind. She turned her head, catching a glimpse of a rather gruesome picture of some victims. Ugh. That was one way to kill an appetite.

She lazily moved her hand to push it out of her sight, but then stopped. Something about it was tickling her memory.

In a flash, Caroline had the pictures in front of her. It couldn't be the lack of sleep. No, this was real. Something about the bodies seemed so familiar. They were wrinkled and decayed, their bodies covered in puncture wounds, and their faces were almost unrecognizable from what looked like blunt force trauma, but it still…felt like she should know them.

"Ready to go?" Matt asked, strolling into the dining room.

"Almost. What are the dates for these?" Caroline asked, still inspecting the pictures.

"I thought I told you—"

"Matt. The dates," Caroline demanded calmly.

He sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. It took a couple minutes of searching through papers, but he found one with the list of dates that matched each picture. His finger scrolled down the page, and he pointed to one to show Caroline. The times were included right beside them, too

"These bodies were found in Virginia, Matt. Bottom of a river, right?"

"Yeah. Where are you going with this?"

"These bodies had been in the river about a week, right?"

"Right."

"Look at the date and time. What happened a week prior to this, Matt?"

She watched his eyes memorize the numbers, trying to figure out what Caroline was getting at. After a while, his eyes narrowed. "No. Caroline, you don't think—"

"Do you have any other explanation?"

"Those guys were never found. How do you even know for sure? You can't remember who it was."

"I know, I know. Their faces though…I feel like I've seen them before. When they were, you know, less mangled."

Matt pursed his lips, studying the pictures. "We can't link them back to your crime scene. Any useable DNA would be damaged by now."

"Elijah told me something when we were walking to Klaus' cell that first day," Caroline mumbled, not sure what to believe. "He said Klaus was caught by a river. All of these pictures are of his victims."

He ran a hand over his mouth, pacing around the room. "Do you think Klaus was the one to attack you?" Matt asked seriously.

It took Caroline a moment. That didn't fit somehow. "If my attackers were Klaus' victims, then why would he attack me?"

"He's a psychopath, Caroline. He doesn't need a reason. Klaus could take out the whole lot _and_ you without batting an eyelash."

"But he didn't."

Matt scoffed. "Are you _defending_ him?"

Caroline huffed in frustration. "No! I'm just trying to be logical about this."

"How are you being logical? You don't even remember the attackers, he could have been one of them."

She shot from her chair, pacing like Matt had been. It didn't add up though. His behavior around her was something Matt didn't know about. _That's_ why it didn't add up. Klaus may not have had morals, and he may not have had rules, but he did have respect. He had respect for his family, and she thought he had respect for her. There were plenty of times when he could have killed her, but didn't. Why would he have played games or…

That was it.

The light bulb went off in Caroline's head. The games. The questions. Her breathing quickened as she grabbed her purse, leaving Matt dumbfounded as she grasped his arm trying to drag him out the door.

"I know where he'll kill next. I know his next victim. Matt, I know how to find him."

* * *

Bonnie opened her eyes, adjusting to this new location. One minute she had been drinking with Nate, the next, she was out cold.

Looking around the decrepit room she had been put in, she tried focusing more. What she had thought was old and beautiful now only seemed disgusting and putrid. How could anyone live here? How had she thought it was okay for Nate to want to vacation in a place like this? Well, if Nate was his real name. This probably wasn't his real home either. Fucking figures.

She shook her fists, testing the binds that held her to the chair. If she hadn't been so blinded by attraction, she would never have gotten into this mess. What a rookie mistake. To think she could actually have a decent relationship with someone had been stupid. Next time, she was going to make sure she did a background check on each and every guy who dared to ask for her number.

"Not too tight I hope," Nate's voice came from the small hallway, swinging a…shit. She should have known.

"You're him," she sighed, leaning her head back.

"The one and only, darling," he grinned boyishly. "I'm surprised it took you so long to guess."

"You're disgusting," she spat, narrowing her eyes. How could she have ever thought he was worth her time?

"That isn't what you said last night," he chuckled, sauntering toward her with confidence. "Not that anything you said last night was coherent."

She groaned, remembering their night together. He wasn't going to let her forget. This was an absolute nightmare. "If I had known, we would never have gotten that far."

"But we did, and time can't be turned back. Are you hungry? I have a ham in the oven if you want any. We can feed each other like last night," he smirked.

"I'd rather starve," she deadpanned. Bonnie would not give him the upper hand. "You're going to be caught, by the way. My friends know I was with you."

"Suit yourself. It smells divine though." He grinned. "As for finding you, I thought about that myself. I was ready for the challenge, but who knows…something could have happened to the both of us. I'll be gone before they know what happened to you. Before they know who did you in." With only a wink as a goodbye, Slugger left her to be alone, walking back up the stairs.

If she had anything to do with it, she was going to get out of here. Another second wouldn't be wasted trying to sweet talk him. She needed to get out of there and find the police quickly. Her gun would be essential, too, but that could be anywhere in the house by now.

None of this even worried her. The guys would know she was gone. She always called, and they would know if something was fishy. If her cell phone hadn't been destroyed, they might be able to trace it. What she needed to worry about was loosening these binds. They just had to be zip ties. It could never be easy.

If only they were in front of her. She wasn't sure she could break them from the behind. Bonnie looked around, assessing her prison. There was nothing in there that would help her. Nate had obviously made sure this room didn't have anything of use in it. Bonnie sighed, slumping into the chair as best as she could. Well, there was no need to panic yet. There was time still. All she could do was wait for the right moment. Which could prove to be difficult.

There was more than one set of footsteps walking around.

* * *

"Are you certain?" Matt asked, driving his truck to the station with haste.

"It's the most certain I've been in a long time," she nodded.

Caroline looked out the window of Matt's truck, thinking about what Klaus' motive would be for even doing this, but maybe that was the problem. He didn't need motive. He was Klaus, and there was no pinning him down to one type of bad guy. He was all of them.

Was that why she couldn't stop thinking about him? She was so set on figuring him out like some puzzle that she was starting to forget her place. He was a murderer. A psychotic freak that didn't deserve her conversation or company. So why did she still feel the ghost of his touch lingering on her thigh? Why had she been avoiding Matt like the plague so they didn't talk about their time in bed? Lust was common, that's all it was. That didn't make her bad. He was good-looking. She could admit that. Lust was just physical attraction; it didn't mean she liked him. It didn't mean she approved of what he did.

Oh, who was she kidding, it was disgusting and she was ashamed of herself for even thinking about it.

"Do you see that?" Matt asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"See what?"

"That," he pointed, looking toward a run-down mechanic's shop.

That was Bonnie's car poorly hidden behind a large dumpster.

"We need to go to the station. We can't stop," Matt told her.

"Are you kidding me?! You pointed it out! Pull into the lot before I throw a tantrum of epic proportions," she threatened. "Bonnie hasn't called and her car works fine. Something isn't right."

Matt nodded eventually, unable to disagree. She had seen him glance at the phone once in a while. He knew her lack of calls was weird. It wasn't just Caroline getting spooked after thinking about Klaus.

They pulled into the shop's parking lot, noticing how no one cared to go there for repairs. The guy who worked it wasn't all that great, if she remembered correctly. She had gone there once, and Jeremy charged her half of her life savings just to change the oil. It made her learn how to do as many repairs on her own as she could.

"All we need now are some tumbleweeds," Caroline mumbled. At least it got a chuckle out of Matt.

He made sure to walk in front of her, should anything surprising come from their visit. Despite the empty lot, the door was unlocked and the sign flashed "Open." Inside, there were no sounds, and no lights on. All she could hear was Matt's hand reaching for his handgun, and all she could see was the light from outside shining through the windows.

"Stay close," Matt whispered, pulling his gun out and holding it close.

"I think we're too on edge, Matt. Jeremy's been known to…dabble…in the green stuff. He could be up in the clouds by now."

"Never let your guard down, Care."

"Shouldn't we ask questions first, then shoot?" She whispered back, her own hand close to her gun.

"Not if our life could be in danger."

"We don't know if it is."

"Exactly."

They turned a corner, leading to a hallway with four doors, two on each side. One of the doors closest to them lead to the bathroom, and the other read storage closet. Matt waved for Caroline to follow him, checking the bathroom first, and then the closet. Nothing. Caroline looked toward the doors farthest away.

"Where do they lead?" She asked quietly.

"The garage is one. I guess his office is the other." He turned to face her. "Which do we check first?"

"I don't know," she hissed, looking between the two doors. "Office?"

Matt nodded, keeping her close behind. He walked up and tried the door handle to Jeremy's office, but it was locked. The lights were on though, so he knocked. "Jeremy Sommers?"

No answer.

Matt tried again, harder. "Mr. Sommers, this is the FBI. Please open the door," he demanded calmly.

Again, there was no answer.

"He might be in the garage?"

"Something tells me he's not," Matt muttered, stepping away from the door and pushing Caroline back as well.

His foot slammed into the wood, forcing the door to swing wide open. Caroline didn't like what she saw behind Jeremy's desk.

He was still sitting in his office chair, his eyes plastered open. There weren't any drugs, but there was blood. Lots and lots of blood. It was splattered across his desk, covering the white papers scattered across the desk in red. A small screech left Caroline's lips as she tried to comprehend the cuts around his throat, chest and arms. Matt was already on his cell phone and making a call to the station.

"This is Captain Donovan," she heard him say, but the rest faded away as she saw what papers were on Jeremy's desk. Maps.

Maps with roads marked in red.

She felt Matt's presence behind her suddenly, his chest to her back as he looked over the maps. "What are these?"

"Escape routes?" Caroline suggested, looking them over, "but for what?"

"Her car is out front. I don't think Nate is the stand up guy we thought he was."

"Gee, Matt, ya think?" Caroline's eyebrows shot up sarcastically. Matt only glared.

"You're the one who suggested escape routes. It's not like you knew all along."

Caroline groaned. "I just…none of this makes sense! Did Nate kill Jeremy?"

"Maybe. So he could cover his tracks."

"There's a map for everyone to see, why would he mark the roads down if that's what he was trying to do?"

Matt bit his lower lip, studying the picture more. "I don't know. Maybe Slugger strikes again, and the map was just Nate and Bonnie asking for directions."

"That still doesn't explain the car. There has to be a reasoning behind—"

Her mouth hung open, cringing as she took another look at Jeremy. Those weren't Slugger scars. That was a slit throat and stab wounds, not the usual bat wounds. That left the map. Those marks weren't escape routes, but clues. Possibilities.

"Nate," she breathed. "He's Slugger."

"What?"

"It explains the car. We can't track the plates because we don't know what they drove. I bet whatever inventory list Jeremy had of the cars here has been taken or burned, too."

"So what, Nate killed Jeremy to keep his mouth shut? That doesn't explain the maps."

"No, the maps weren't supposed to be here. Whoever killed Jeremy put the maps here. These three markings," she explained, pointing to each one, "are the paths they could have taken, and the destinations they could've been going to."

"How do you know? This could be some wild goose chase."

"That all depends on the path we take," she sighed. "We'll both just have to pick one and go with it."

"You're not going by yourself to any one of these places."

"Oh yes I am," she argued. "You can take a team with you, and send another one off on the other path. If _I_ go with a team I'm going to end up sitting in the car and doing nothing."

"That's sure as hell better than you getting the path Nate and Bonnie took." Matt's face was getting red now, and Caroline saw the panic in his eyes. "You could stay here and figure out who offed Jeremy for all I care!"

"I don't know who did it!" She lied. "We both know it would be faster if I just went and helped Bonnie. It's not like I'm going to sit here and do forensics while my friend needs help anyway."

"I need to know you're safe though," Matt pleaded, grabbing her arms and forcing her to look him in the eye. "If something happened to you…"

Caroline rushed forward to hug him, rubbing his back in soothing circles. "I'm going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine."

"You don't know that," he mumbled into her hair.

"I don't. I just believe it."

They would have stayed like that for a few moments, had a dead body not been in the room with them. Caroline pulled away, trying to avoid Jeremy's stare. Matt looked around, as if only now realizing where he was.

"Right," he started, "you take the truck, then. I'll stay here and deal with this mess. We'll take whatever two maps you don't want and look once this has been cleaned up. I want you in contact with me every half hour. Do you understand?"

She nodded, looking down at the maps. Which one felt right? Where was Bonnie going to be? Caroline sighed, running a hand through her hair. Something told her she was going to regret whichever one she chose, but it didn't matter. It would be one to cross off the list. So she grabbed one, gave Matt a final nod, and marched out of that repair shop as fast as her feet would take her.

Bonnie was waiting.

* * *

The drive to town was long. So much so that Caroline was afraid to stop for pee breaks. At one point she had no other choice but to though. The last thing she wanted was to stumble upon the right place and have an accident. That would be her luck.

Caroline reached the town in record time. Everyone was milling about like there was nothing wrong. She double-checked the map, looking for her destination. The town was it though. That's where her guide stopped. There were no other marks for her to go to. She took a deep breath, parking the truck along a sidewalk. Where was she supposed to go now? If he had taken Bonnie, would he really have gone to some high-end hotel? That seemed too obvious. Someone would hear him doing anything. He had to know that.

This town may not have been that big, but it didn't leave her many places to look. The only thing she could do was get out and look around. Which is what she did. After a couple of minutes of wanting to bang her head into the steering wheel, she got out and began scouring the sidewalk. Nate could be in stores, homes, or more car shops. The list was endless.

She had to focus, and think hard about where he could be. He had no car, no social media sites to stalk, no last name, no nothing. Sure, she could ask the hotel if a Nathaniel had checked in, but without a last name, she wouldn't be near her target. Caroline sent a quick text to Matt, turning another corner as she was putting her phone back into her pocket.

Okay. She could do this. It was just a giant puzzle. This wouldn't be too bad.

But it was.

It took her an hour to check out the whole town, and come to the conclusion that he was nowhere in sight. This would be a really great time for another clue! Why hadn't the map said anything about what building to go to?

Caroline sighed. This was getting her nowhere. What she needed to do was take a break, step away from the problem, and rethink her options. Her stomach decided to rumble then, telling her exactly what she would be doing next. Dinner. Right.

There was a little diner down the street that looked affordable enough. Quaint little towns always charging high prices for that "vintage" feel. She rolled her eyes, hearing the little bell chime when she walked inside. As the hostess walked her to a table, Caroline sent another text to Matt telling him she had no such luck of finding anything. This was going to drive her nuts.

"A water and a cheeseburger, please," Caroline ordered, giving a smile to the waitress before the girl walked off.

Maybe Matt and the team would have better luck than her. Though she doubted their maps were specific on where they lead to either. What was she missing? Was it so obvious that it was right in front of her?

Her gaze flicked toward the counter, looking at the baubles and knick-knacks that were showcased on top of the counter. Got to love tourist attractions. She sighed, tapping her fingers in frustration, when her eyes found a brochure standing straight for all to see. Something about it caught her interest. Before the waitress came back, she stood up and went to the counter, picking one out of the cardboard container.

"How much are these?" She asked the cashier.

"Just take one. Don't cost a thing."

"Oh. Thanks," she grinned, heading back to her seat and unfolding the paper.

There were mostly historic locations featured on it for entertainment. There were restaurants and gift shops…but that's not what she was interested in. What had caught her attention was one of the old buildings it used for part of its background.

The smell of hamburger and fries reached her nose, and she saw the waitress bringing out her meal.

"Ma'am, do you know what this place is?" She asked, pointing to the building.

"No idea. People say it's haunted, though. Visitors go in, but never come out. Some say they've heard screaming at night, seen ghosts in the hallway, etc., etc. A ruse to scare locals is my guess," she deadpanned, shrugging indifferently at the idea of ghosts and ghouls.

"Do you know where it is?"

The waitress stared blankly at Caroline before sighing a judgy sigh. "Leave town that way, and it's about two miles from town. Can't miss it."

"Thanks," Caroline grinned. The waitress said nothing.

Once the joyful lady was gone, Caroline quickly started shoving down her burger and fries, her eyes never leaving the picture. Something about it was familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen the house before. Whatever. It didn't matter. It was enough of something to go on, and that's what mattered to her. She either went with this, or gave up and went home.

After paying her bill, she left in a hurry back to Matt's truck, wanting to get to this place as soon as possible. If Bonnie was there, she didn't want to risk arriving there too late.

The drive was quicker than she thought it would be. That could have had something to do with how fast she was going. It had been wide-open fields for a while, but eventually, she came across a lone, dirt pathway just off the road. She slowed down, noticing the large mansion at the end. It matched the brochure and gave off that creepy aura.

She turned down the path, not stopping until she pulled into the big driveway. The house was massive, but it was ancient, vines covering almost all of the walls and windows. No cars were in sight, but that didn't mean anything. It sure screamed suspicious to Caroline. Once the truck was parked, she hopped out, keeping her gun in hand. Who knew if anything was lurking in the house, alive or dead.

The heavy double doors creaked open when she entered, a cringe worthy noise that made her skin crawl. So much for a stealthy entrance.

As much as she didn't like being there, she had to admit the house was stunning. There was an antique feeling to the foyer that would have left her breathless if she wasn't so tense. The grand staircase in front of her looked old and worn, but they seemed stable enough. The material looked like marble, but she couldn't be sure. The chances of it holding her weight after however long it had been standing for seemed good.

Caroline took off her shoes, wanting to increase her chances of going through the house without a peep. She set them by the door, and proceeded to tiptoe toward the stairs. The rooms in this house could go on forever. The house managed to look bigger inside than it did outside.

As she was about to reach the bottom step, something in her peripheral vision caught her attention.

"Well, well, well. This was certainly the last place I expected to see you."

She had her gun pointed at him, and was backing away, not wanting to be near him right now.

"I shouldn't be surprised to see you here, Klaus," she deadpanned. "Where's Bonnie?"

"I'm afraid I don't know where your friend is," he grinned.

"Stop lying to me," she said through gritted teeth. "You know where she is, so tell me before I use this on you."

"Now, you wouldn't use that on an old friend, would you? We were getting along so well."

"We are not friends. You are a murderer, and you know where my friend is."

"I don't, actually. Your friend got involved with the wrong people. It's not my fault she can't pick her dates well "

"How do you know she got involved with anyone and wasn't kidnapped against her will?" Caroline smiled, trying to choke back a laugh.

Klaus' smile fell, but he kept moving from his spot beside the stairs. "Your guest, sweetheart. I knew his voice the moment I heard it, and I knew where he would be hiding. I don't know where he's keeping your little friend, though. His victims are his business."

"Liar," she seethed, her hands shaking on the gun. What he said, however, struck a cord with her. Then she remembered one of her talks with Elijah. She had been in his office, and one of the pictures he kept behind his desk was of the house. Which meant Elijah couldn't have been the only one with a connection to this place.

"He's your brother," she breathed. "You have more than one brother. It's why you sent me in so many circles. You didn't want me to catch him."

"Such a smart girl," he drawled, his grin reappearing.

Caroline wasn't going to let him sweet-talk her. Not until she found Bonnie. No…no he wouldn't sweet-talk her _ever_. "Tell me where she is or I shoot."

"You won't pull the trigger. Not on me," he said with an infuriatingly confident tone.

"Wanna make a bet?"

"You wouldn't win," he argued, his eyebrows raised as he watched her with amusement.

"I'll shoot you…I'll shoot you right in the heart," she threatened.

"I don't have a heart," he smirked.

"Let's test that theory."

Klaus' eyes widened with shock when they both heard the gunshot ring throughout the room. She had pulled the trigger, and his body was shaking with fury. Her aim had been perfect.

Her target was bleeding.


	12. Catching Up

Caroline felt herself being thrown against the wall not two seconds later, Klaus' wrath raining down upon her. "How dare you," he seethed.

"The bitch shot me!" Nate groaned, inspecting his shoulder wound.

"I told you I would," Caroline sneered, meeting Klaus' gaze.

"I'm going to kill her," Nate said, aghast. His eyes now focused on Caroline. "I'm going to bash your fucking skull in."

"You're not going to be doing any hitting with that injury. Let's not forget which shoulder that is either, brother," Klaus reminded Nate, confusing Caroline to no end. "Go find Elijah and tell him to help you."

"Elijah's here?" Caroline gasped.

"I am," a voice said from the stairway. She maneuvered herself in Klaus' grip just enough to see Elijah trotting down the stairs, a first aid looking kit in hand. "Your ruckus startled poor Rebekah, brothers."

"Is the whole damn family here?!" Caroline breathed, her eyes wide. Elijah…here. He had left without a word so he could be with his murderous family?!

"Well he couldn't just leave her alone, could he?" Klaus explained, still holding Caroline hard against the wall.

"I've gone insane," Caroline whispered, nodding her head in agreement with herself. "That's all this is."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you're the sanest one in the house," Klaus smirked.

"Not for long," Nate raged from across the room with Eljiah.

"Relax, Kol. There will be no killing," Elijah reprimanded, forcing him to sit down so he could tend to his wound.

"His name is Kol?" Caroline asked, wondering what in the hell she had done to deserve this screw up.

"You didn't believe he actually shared his real name, did you?" Klaus teased, pinning her harder to the wall.

Caroline wriggled in his grasp, trying to see if she could get out. This was ludicrous! "Get your hands off me!"

"I don't think I can do that just yet," he laughed, quickly shoving his hands to her side. Caroline cried out, doing whatever she could to push him off. He wasn't budging though.

Klaus' hands roamed around her waistline, and she could feel him dig into her pockets. Shit. Her phone. Caroline did the only thing she knew to do to keep him from taking it away. It was her lifeline to Matt and she couldn't risk losing it.

So, while Klaus' hands were busy fiddling with her waist, she pointed the gun directly under Klaus' chin.

"Get away," she told him through gritted teeth.

Klaus watched her carefully, his eyes darting from the gun to her face. "You won't."

"You seem sure about that."

"I know you, Caroline Forbes. We both know you wouldn't pull that trigger on me, and we both know why," he drawled, grinning in a way that demolished her nerves to dust.

She wasn't going to cry. Not here, not in front of Klaus. Not even if she really, really wanted to. She would _not_ show him any weaknesses. He had done quite enough to Caroline without her giving any leverage to him. She had already had thoughts about him that would surely send her spiraling to hell.

Slowly, she put the gun down, not daring to look away from him.

"There's a good girl," he whispered.

"Niklaus, stop pestering the poor child," Elijah chided from across the room. He was finishing up on Kol's wound, wrapping the bandage with expertise.

"We're just having a little fun," Klaus informed his brother, feigning hurt. "We're friends, her and I."

"You are a nuisance, and you're very aware of that."

"I know," he grinned, child like in manner. "I can't help it."

"Try harder," Caroline retorted.

"Lovely to know everyone gets along so well," Kol sneered. "Never mind that she _shot_ me."

"Discuss it with our dear brother. He provoked her," Elijah argued. "You can do that while I take her upstairs."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Caroline added. "You _left_ me to be with your insane brothers. I came here to find my friend and that's it."

"Your friend is fine. You and I have catching up to do."

"I'm not going with you! I don't care if you want to make tea and watch Dancing with the Stars, we're not going _anywhere_."

"Perfect. I get her and her friend, then," Kol grinned.

"Touch either one and I'll rip out your intestines, then use them as a bow for when I give your dead body to Caroline as a gift," Klaus smiled.

"So dramatic and typical," Kol rolled his eyes.

"Enough." Elijah's voice seemed to resound throughout the entire house. "Settle down, or I will be the one who does the killing tonight."

"It's about time, brother," Klaus practically cheered.

"Took you long enough," Kol joined in.

Caroline was dumbfounded. It's a wonder Elijah wasn't insane. Hell, maybe he was. "I changed my mind. Let's go," she muttered, testing Klaus' resistance. He wasn't blocking her path anymore.

She shuffled across the room, going as fast as she could—despite sprinting—to the stairwell, ascending without a glance behind her. Caroline was aware of the eyes watching her. The curly haired blonde who was probably smirking, and the boyish murderer she had been searching for these past few weeks.

"This way," a calm voice said from beside her, guiding Caroline down a hallway and toward a large bedroom.

Once inside, Elijah closed the door and immediately ran his fingers through his short hair. He was obviously gathering his nerves up for something.

Caroline took the chance to look around the room. It truly was a beautiful house, though eerie. Vines continued to crawl up the walls, claiming every window as it's own. Parts of the floor were covered in dust and obviously hadn't been touched in years. Furniture was scarce, only a bed, lamp, and dresser in sight, despite the massive size of the room. No mirrors, no chairs, no bookshelves, nothing. It was more like a museum than an actual living space.

"There used to be so much more life within these walls," Elijah breathed, trailing a finger over the dresser's wooden surface. "Now it's only an echo of what used to be."

"So this place was your home." Caroline had figured it out, but it felt different having confirmation. This place didn't feel all that homey. The people in it weren't all that welcoming.

"It remains our home, even if it is bare."

"The house reflects the owner," she said softly, taking a seat on the rather comfortable bed. "Kind of like how dogs look like their owners."

Elijah chuckled. "I suppose you're right."

"Why did you bring me up here?" Caroline asked. There was no point in beating around the bush.

"I told you. So we can talk."

"So you can know how close the FBI is to finding your family?" Caroline corrected.

"I am through with the FBI. Even if Klaus were to get caught again, I would need to keep myself separated. Suspicions were already high. I only care to know if you wish to tell me. I don't need the FBI to know how much trouble my family is in at any point in time."

"I'm not telling you anything," Caroline laughed bitterly. "You left me all alone at that station. You didn't even leave a _note_! It's common courtesy to leave a note before you run off and ditch someone. Everyone knows that!"

"I can never tell you enough how sorry I am, but the riot was happening that day. I had no choice."

"You had the choice to tell me, and you didn't. What you chose to do was keep secrets from me. You _chose_ to let prisoners kill those guards. You _chose_ to let your brother handcuff me outside after…after I saw my friend's dead body," she choked out, taking a shaky breath.

He knew instantly whom she was talking about, his eyes showing just how much he could relate to her feelings. There were years of sadness behind them that even she would never be able to relate to. "Caroline…I'm so sorry."

"Apologies won't bring him back," she cried. "Apologies won't bring back anyone who died that day."

"I wish I could bring them back, but my family will always come first."

"And how is that motto working out for you?" She asked, the bitter tone dripping from her words. Caroline was done with this family, but she knew no matter how hard she fought, they would hold on tight.

Elijah hesitated, his hand wiping over his face. "Most of my family is alive. I would say it's working well."

"Looks like all of your family is here to me," she scoffed. It would always be people like the Mikaelsons who lived for years and years. It was always a cruel trick played by the universe.

"With all do respect, you know nothing about my family, Miss. Forbes. Think before you speak."

That bone-chilling tone was not one Caroline ever wanted to hear again, much less have directed at her.

"Sorry," she added, shaking her head. "I…none of this makes sense. I'm sitting in your family home like your brother doesn't want to kill me, and like my friend isn't locked away somewhere. I shouldn't be sitting here having a conversation with you or anyone else."

"Bonnie is safe, I promise you."

"Maybe being alive is the same thing as being safe to you, but not to me. She won't be safe until she's at home, in bed and drinking margaritas with me."

"You will have her, unharmed, when you leave. My family and I must be gone before you call for help, however. We cannot be here when the police arrive."

Caroline nodded. "You don't want me to tell the police this is your home. You want me to say it's just another random spot."

"Yes," he said with honesty, his expression open for her to judge. "Please."

She put her head in her hands. This was outrageous! Elijah was actually asking her to cover for them! Could anything else get weirder?!

A thought hit her then. Yeah, it could get weirder.

"On one condition," she mumbled, almost too afraid to even ask for something in return. The fact that she was still breathing was probably enough of a favor.

"Anything." And she believed him. He looked as if he would offer her the world in return for doing this.

It took her a few moments to even comprehend how she was about to ask this of all things, but it couldn't be the strangest thing that's happened in the past few weeks.

"Tell me what did it," Caroline requested before she lost all courage. "What made Klaus start killing?"

Elijah was obviously taken aback by her question, his posture seizing up as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Nonetheless, he nodded in understanding. "I realize this is not my story to tell, but I'm afraid we don't have time to get Niklaus past his trust issues so that he may tell you himself," he sighed. "Our parents were never very loving to Niklaus. We could never figure out why. Every time we asked, it was always a vague answer. They weren't murderers, but they did kill his spirit. No matter how many times he tried to please them, he never could. They would kick him when he was down; berate him when it was unnecessary, and in my father's case, occasionally beat him. It didn't matter if my siblings and I were always there for him. Our love could not fill the void in his heart caused by our parents' displeasure. It's been five years, but I will never forget the day Niklaus finally snapped."

"What happened?" Caroline asked softly, enthralled by his story.

"He killed them," Elijah said hoarsely, clearing his throat after to keep his emotions in check. "I came home one evening to silence. There was no yelling, no flurry of activity, no crying…just silence. It felt odd and out of place. I remember checking upstairs first, finding an eerily quiet Rebekah sitting on the floor, with her knees pulled up to her chest. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me nothing was wrong. She said Niklaus had told her to stay upstairs until he came and got her, and that I had just missed Kol leaving the house. That was when I hurried downstairs, and ran around the lower floor until I found them. All three of them were in the kitchen. Blood was everywhere, and Niklaus sat on the floor, clutching two hearts in his hands. Our parents lied lifeless in front of him, two gaping holes in their chest. I stared in awe at the crime scene before me. My parents were dead, and Klaus was covered in blood, with a knife lying beside of him. ' _Look, Elijah_ ,' he said, ' _They finally gave their hearts to me_.'"

Caroline felt a tear run down her cheek, but she wasn't sure whom she was crying for. "What did you do?"

"When I was sure I wouldn't lose my insides from the sight, I pried their hearts from his fingers," Elijah said, tears welling up in his eyes as well. "It was not my parents I mourned for, you see. I only mourned for my little brother's humanity. I knew then that he was gone. It was obvious from the far off look in his eyes that he wouldn't be the brother I once knew. I quickly wiped off what blood I could from his hands, and made him swear to never speak of that occurrence to anyone. I disposed of the bodies before Rebekah could see. I refused to ruin the image she had of her big brother. She still doesn't know to this day. Klaus sat as I cleaned that night. He didn't even bother washing his hands again. I think he liked how the leftover blood looked on him."

"You've done so much for him," Caroline noted. For their entire life, Elijah had been watching after Klaus, and yet it had never occurred to her the extent to which he would have gone for his brother. It was no wonder he left the station that day. "Have you ever had a life of your own? A wife? A family?"

"I've had many jobs over the years, a few friends. I have all the family I need."

"I don't mean your siblings," Caroline smiled. "I mean a wife and children. Maybe a dog."

Elijah looked down to the floor, a reminiscent smile spreading across his forlorn features. "Once. There was…once a girl. The only one I ever cared to tell about my family's history."

"I guess she didn't take it so well," Caroline frowned.

"What woman would," Elijah laughed. "She put her hand to my cheek, told me my secret was safe with her, but that she had to think of herself first. She didn't want to always be on the run, even if it was with me by her side. I let her go that night. It haunts me always."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, but there is no point going to her. Not when our problems have yet to go away."

"Then do something for yourself and let your brothers clean up their mess."

"I can't leave Rebekah," he told her sadly.

"She's grown up now. I'm sure you don't have to watch her all the time."

Elijah was silent, thoughtful. He had to know she was right. Rebekah hadn't killed in years. They would never know if she was truly reformed unless Elijah let her go off on her own. Was he even capable of letting go after all these years of being the family patriarch?

"Only time will tell us if I can," he sighed, moving around the room in an utterly exhausted manner. "Do I have your word that you won't tell anyone about our whereabouts?"

Caroline nodded, knowing she had to keep up her end of the bargain. She wouldn't be the reason Elijah could never visit his childhood home again. The FBI could find out for themselves. "I won't say anything. I can't just let Kol go free though. I have to take him in or he's going to kill again. I can't let him do that."

"Leave my brother to me. I will…make sure he doesn't have a repeat offense."

"And Klaus?"

"I have long since been able to control Niklaus."

"I can't just let him go off either," Caroline scoffed.

"He knows if he wishes to stay out of custody again that he must be stealthier than before."

"I don't want him to be stealthy! I want him to stop! Never to kill again!"

"I can't do the impossible." Elijah tried giving her an apologetic face, but she wasn't buying it. Not if he wouldn't even try.

"Might be a tad difficult since Klaus just left about two minutes ago," a surprising voice said from the hallway. "Said he had a few things to do."

Kol leaned his uninjured shoulder against the doorframe, a knowing look in his eyes. Elijah stood up straighter—if that was even possible—then leaned against the dresser, his palms burrowing into the wood. Did Caroline hear that right? They just discussed murder adventures like it was no big deal?

"Niklaus knows now is not a good time. What is he thinking? What can he possibly be _thinking_?!" Elijah fumed.

"Better than staying around here. I can't even play with my new toy," Kol sighed, strolling into the room and rummaging through the dresser drawers. Elijah grimaced, moving to let him do so.

"Your toy is my friend," Caroline sneered.

"Same difference," Kol smirked, pulling out a bottle of perfume. He sprayed a little of it in the air, sniffing it afterward. "She always did smell so lovely."

"I can't listen to you both bicker," Elijah shook his head, grabbing the bottle from Kol's hands so he could put it back, then stride out of the room with a destination clear in mind. Caroline wasn't about to say in the same room with Kol, so she followed. "I need to find Niklaus."

"I think I can help," Caroline offered.

"You? Help find our brother? I would have believed pigs flew before that day came," Kol laughed. "I'm sure you want to get to him before we do. Turn him into your police buddies and get a nice pat on the head."

"I want to keep someone else from dying. I want…I think I know who his next victim is, and I can't let him…I can't let Klaus follow through. Matt and I were going to the station to find him before we found Bonnie's car."

"Who is his next play thing?" Kol asked, curious.

"I think a guy named Tyler Lockwood. He lives in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Or...he _did_ live there."

"Can I trust you?" Elijah interjected, doing a complete 180 to face Caroline. "Will you bring him back here safely?"

"How can you even ask me that?" Caroline accused. "I'm not the one who is untrustworthy. I've been doing my job this entire time, and still I haven't turned any of you psychopaths in. How's that for trustworthy?"

Elijah had the decency to look embarrassed, his head bowing in shame. He began to nod, looking at Kol next. "Take her to Bonnie."

"What?!" Kol gasped, his brows furrowing.

"I said take her to Bonnie. I need to make a few calls, stop the station from sending anyone out to protect this Tyler if they haven't already. After that, we need to get Bonnie out of here."

"Tyler was on the run from the police. They won't know where to find him," Caroline informed him.

"And you will?" Kol asked. "Oh, and Elijah, have you gone mad? The first thing Bonnie will do is report us!"

"I know where to look," she confirmed. They used to share everything. There was only one place he could be.

"Take Miss. Forbes to Bonnie. Let the girl walk around the mansion, but don't let her leave until Caroline is back from retrieving Klaus. You and Rebekah can watch her. If they're going to trust us, we need to trust them in return."

"Why bring Bekah into this?" Kol whined. "You're still here."

"If you're going to watch Bonnie, then someone needs to watch you," Elijah told him without a hint of playfulness. "I have things to do, and therefore, not the time."

"Can someone just take me to Bonnie?!" Caroline was about to pull her hair out if someone didn't start taking action soon.

"Hurt either one of them, and we'll have much to talk about later," Elijah threatened Kol. He turned to Caroline one last time, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry I let you down. I am, but please, bring my brother back to me. It's a lot to ask after what I did, but I wouldn't do so if it wasn't important."

"I know," Caroline nodded. "I know you wouldn't."

Elijah gave her a small smile before marching off and turning down another hallway. Now, it was just Caroline and Kol. She gave him a sideways glance, noticing how he was doing the same. This wasn't awkward or terrifying or anything.

Kol swept his hand out in front of him a few seconds later, bowing. "Shall we?"

Her fingers began tapping against her gun. "Lead the way."

"We were getting along so well at dinner," Kol sighed, beginning his walk through the house. "Can we not be friends?"

"No," she deadpanned, looking around at the rooms that had doors open. If she had the chance, she would've looked around each one.

Apparently, Kol could read minds, too. "Would you like a tour?"

"I want Bonnie," Caroline demanded.

"Oh she's not going anywhere," he smiled. "A little tied up at the moment."

"You're sick."

"I could be your tour guide," he offered again.

"I want Bonnie. I don't have time for your tour."

Kol gave in, not saying another word as they descended the stairwell. She really wouldn't have minded a tour, but now was definitely not the time. She had a killer to stop, and a friend to comfort. The stress of the day was beginning to wear on her, but she had to keep pushing forward. There was still much to do in a little amount of time.

They both turned to a hallway beside the stairs, opening a door just to the right. It lead to another set of stairs, and from there, she could hear grunts coming from downstairs. The walls were certainly sound proof, no surprise there.

"She tries so hard," Kol mused, a hint of admiration making it's way to the forefront. "Then again, they all do."

"Who's there?" Bonnie called, her voice hoarse. Caroline began skipping steps two at a time as she made her way past Kol.

"So much for giving you a grand entrance," Kol mumbled with disappointment.

Caroline stopped as she saw Bonnie for the first time in what felt like forever. Her friend was tied up, her chair tipped to the side in some convoluted attempt to free herself. Bonnie's face lit up when her gaze met Caroline's and both girls had a smile that could brighten up that gloomy household. At least something was going right. She was okay, and with barely a scratch on her besides what she had given herself from falling over.

"Caroline!" Bonnie beamed, trying to wriggle out of her restraints.

"Untie her!" Caroline demanded to Kol, running to her friend so she could help fix the chair.

"I'm going to," he answered, exasperated as he walked behind Bonnie. "I feel so under-appreciated."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Bonnie!"

"How did you find me?"

"Matt and I found your car, and it just kind of went from there," she explained as Kol finished untying her.

"What's going on? Why are they untying me? Where are they taking us?" She asked, crawling to where Caroline was kneeling down. The two girls hugged each other like they thought they would never see each other again. The way this day was going, Caroline didn't want to even think about that possibility.

She inhaled deeply. This had been the part she was dreading. The questions Bonnie had, the judgment Caroline was sure to get. There was no way she could explain this in a good light. "They're not taking us anywhere. I have to go, but I'll be back, and you're going to be safe here."

Bonnie pulled away from their hug, looking Caroline up and down. "Have they done something to you? What are you talking about?"

"Klaus was here. He was here, and now he's gone off to do something stupid, so I have to stop him."

"You have to be kidding me," Bonnie whispered. "You can't leave me here while you go run an errand! We need to get out of here and go tell someone where we've been!"

"You won't be going anywhere, darling," Kol grinned.

"Ignore him," Caroline pleaded, wanting to kick him for not helping her case. "I think Klaus is going after Tyler."

"Your ex-boyfriend Tyler?" Bonnie asked.

"That one. I have to stop Klaus from killing him."

"Caroline, nobody even knows where he escaped to. He could be anywhere in the country by now."

"I think I might know," the blonde countered. "I have to follow my gut on this one. I just can't let Klaus kill anyone else."

"I can't stay here though," Bonnie whispered, clinging to Caroline's arms. "I don't trust them."

"I don't trust Kol as far as he can hit a baseball," Caroline quipped.

"Bad form," Kol mumbled from the wall.

"But Elijah and Rebekah are here. They'll keep you safe."

"Oh, that makes me feel better. The youngest killer in history and a warden who left without a trace are watching over me. Sorry, but that's not my idea of safe."

"I don't know what else to do," Caroline tried reasoning. "I can't let him kill Tyler."

"I don't know what has been going on, Caroline, but please let me help. You don't have to do this alone. We'll go help Tyler together, we'll do whatever you want, just don't leave me here alone."

"I have to go alone."

"So cliché it hurts," Kol joked.

"I'm serious," Caroline glared, "I have to go by myself. I can't risk you being around Tyler, much less Klaus."

"But you can leave me here with the guy who kidnapped me?!"

"I know it's weird, just please don't hate me when this is all over," Caroline begged, hugging Bonnie one last time before running toward the stairs. She couldn't risk being there any longer.

"Caroline!" Bonnie called after her. "Caroline!"

Caroline passed another blonde haired girl on her way up, who she assumed was Rebekah. She wasn't about to say hello or exchange pleasantries though. All she wanted to do was get out of there before Bonnie gave her many logical reasons to come back. Tyler shouldn't have been some priority to her, but she couldn't let him die either. There was too much history. She didn't owe him anything. Yet the feeling to protect him was still there.

Before she knew it, she was in the truck, driving on another road trip to some place she didn't really want to be. This was probably one of the dumbest things she had ever done, considering she had been doing a lot of dumb stuff lately. This one could possibly win her some kind of award.

It didn't matter though. None of it mattered as long as she could keep someone safe.

Even if the guy she was saving was Tyler Lockwood.


	13. History Repeating

Caroline drove for miles; searching for a place she wasn't even sure meant anything to Tyler anymore. It was all she had though. He wouldn't have gone back to his parents once escaping. She knew he would play it safe to stay undetected. No news of his old businesses had been found, so she knew that's exactly what he was doing.

It took much longer than she would have liked, but eventually, she was on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. It would have been so easy to say hello to her mom, but now wasn't the time. Her mom didn't know of Caroline's mental turmoil recently. She thought her sweet daughter was happy in training and with her friends. Besides, whatever the news said, Liz likely didn't know about Klaus or Slugger or any of the fucked up Mikaelsons. How would she?

Ignoring every gut feeling to turn into town, she continued onward to her destination. Tyler would never go in. This would be the closest to his mother he would ever want to be. Any closer and he ran the risk of drawing unwanted guests to her. He had told Caroline his fears of that long ago.

She soon turned down a deserted pathway, one that had long since been cleaned for visitors. It was obviously supposed to scare people away, with the exception of those teenage boys who had to venture off to prove their bravery. The forest wasn't a place many people in town wanted to go to.

That's why it was going to be where she found Tyler.

Of course, in an attempt to show his manliness, he had wanted to take her into the woods so many years ago. Their special spot had always been his parents' cabin. He was never short of cash, and despite it's rugged look on the outside, it was nothing like the Mikaelson mansion. Inside, it was full of luxurious furniture, the finest foods, and everything a person needed to survive. It was full of life, and a rich one at that.

It only made sense that this would be the place he chose to hide out for who knew how long. If he wasn't there, then she was out of options. Though that also meant a chance Klaus wouldn't know where to find him. How he would even know where to find Tyler was beyond her.

Caroline pulled up as close to the cabin as she could. There were no other cars there, but she knew that didn't mean the house was empty. If anyone knew how Tyler stayed hidden, it was Caroline.

Outside, the silence sent chills up her spine as she climbed out of the truck. Now she remembered why it was so scary. The whole placed screamed murder mystery.

She made sure to pull her gun out in case Klaus had beaten her there, not wanting any surprises. The porch steps creaked as she walked up them with caution. There had to be security cameras hidden somewhere, but Caroline didn't know where they would've been placed. He would have likely changed their positions since the last time she had been there.

Instantly, she began searching around the wooden floorboards. It took her a couple tries, but she eventually found the hiding spot for the spare key. Her memory wasn't too shabby apparently.

The house was mostly dark when she went inside, the only light coming from a kitchen lamp that wasn't all that luminescent. Upon entering, she hadn't expected the flood of memories that came with being back. It was hard to keep a look out for Tyler or Klaus when she kept remembering breakfast with Tyler at that dining room table, or that spot on the living room floor where they had been laying when Tyler had first said he loved her. It wasn't what she had expected.

The sound of footsteps brought her out of her reverie, reminding her that there could be some very dangerous people watching her. She put her gun back at the ready, inching forward as slowly as possible. Someone had been there recently. The fireplace held dying embers. There was a glass of red wine sitting idly on the coffee table, half full. Everything else was clean and still, but someone had definitely left footprints.

She took a whiff of the wine, a smile slipping out as she set it back down. Her favorite.

The cocking of a shotgun caused her to jump out of her skin. Caroline turned abruptly, her gun pointed at the intruder, just as his gun was pointed at her. They were both frozen in their stand-off for what felt like ages, until finally, his gun dropped the slightest bit, his eyes wide with shock.

"Caroline?" His voice cracked, the raw hope in it not going unnoticed.

She nodded, letting her gun fall as well. "Hi, Tyler."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, seeming to realize suddenly that he was holding a shotgun. He threw it off to the side like it was poisonous. "You…are not someone I expected to see here."

Caroline put her gun away. " _I_ didn't expect to see me here."

"How'd you get in?"

"You haven't changed the loose floorboards outside," she grinned.

"Oh, right. Do you, um, want a drink or something? Are you staying long?" He rambled, switching his weight from side to side. "Why are you here again?"

How was she going to explain this? She took a deep breath, shrugging. "I think you're in danger."

"I'm always in danger. That's why I'm out here."

"I mean more than usual. I'm talking imminent death and all that," she explained.

"How do you know?"

"Call it a hunch," she told him quietly.

"How do you know, Caroline?" He asked again, his voice raising a little as he moved closer. She flinched at the tone, and took a step back, tensing up.

Tyler noticed, and stopped immediately, his eyes filled with sorrow at the realization.

"I'm FBI," she said softly. "I know things. I've seen things."

He nodded, not arguing the point with her. "Okay. So, what do we do?"

"Lock all your doors and windows first. I'll do the ones in here; you get the ones around the house. Upstairs, too."

They split paths then, Caroline tending to the large downstairs while Tyler took care of the other parts of the cabin. After a few minutes, Caroline and Tyler were back in the living room, their guns in hand as they looked all over for any perpetrators.

"I'm surprised you came to tell me," Tyler mumbled, stealing a glance at Caroline. "I thought when you walked out that night that I would never see you again."

"That was the plan," she confirmed, taking a seat on the couch. "I couldn't let someone else die though."

"Even me?"

She nodded. "Especially you."

He moved to sit on the opposite end of the couch. It was strange how familiar this felt. How she felt the urge to rest her head against his chest like she used to, even after all this time. No matter how much she hated him sometimes, he was still a part of her. There was a time when she had thought he would ask her to marry him. It never happened, of course. Arm candy wasn't meant to be long-term.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

She scoffed.

"I mean it," he said defensively, turning his head to face her. "You aren't the only one who put your heart into it."

"The night I left you wasn't exactly a shining moment in our relationship. It shouldn't be a big surprise that I walked out."

"I never said I didn't have a temper," he muttered, his nose scrunching up like it used to before he began pouting. She giggled at the memory.

"A temper isn't an excuse," she reasoned with him. "I was…done. I wanted more, and you couldn't give it to me."

"I would have tried," he told her, his face an open book. Where had all of this been when they were dating? Tyler had changed somehow.

"You're so different," she breathed in awe. "Where was this guy when I needed him?"

"He was on his way," Tyler laughed. "He just needed some time."

"I'm glad he finally got here," she smiled.

Caroline could feel her shoulders relaxing with their conversation. It was a weird talk to be having. Her and her ex-love talking about the past like it was no big deal. A past she thought had long since been buried. A part of her wondered what it would be like to have him in her life again. She thought about it more than she was willing to admit, but the part that still didn't trust Tyler said it was the worst idea she had ever had. Then again, any and all thoughts of Klaus would trump anything she could think about of Tyler.

"So do I get to know who's after me?" Tyler chuckled.

"All you need to know is that it's not someone you want after you," she said, giving as vague an answer as she could. In the off chance he never came, a part of Caroline didn't want Tyler going after Klaus. Tyler would be like a dog with a bone, unable to let it go until it was "taken care of."

"Caroline…"

"Trust me. It's better you don't know," she tried to explain.

He continued staring at her, but she didn't get the feeling that it was in a bad way. "You're different, too, ya know. You've changed."

"Good. I like who I am now."

"Me too," he smiled.

It was quiet for a while, Caroline fiddling with her fingers. "I promise I won't stay long. I just want to make sure the coast is clear. I have to get back to Bonnie anyway."

"Who will protect me if whoever it is comes late in the night, then?" He joked. "We can camp out in the living room. It won't bother me."

"It bothers me," she confessed.

"How—"

"We can't go there again. We can _never_ go there again. Staying the night would open that wound up right after it's healed."

"I wasn't saying we should," Tyler shook his head. "I mean I wouldn't hate it if we did, but that's not what I was saying."

"Tyler!"

"Caroline, I've missed you! I'm not going to apologize for missing you, because I don't know what guy in his right mind wouldn't," Tyler spilled, his hands flailing about. "I never thought you would walk through my door again, but I can't let you leave without having at least tried."

"Tried what?!"

"Winning you back! Showing you that I _have_ changed and I'll do more if I have to. I mean...this is like a weird dream for me. You, sitting on my couch, having a conversation with me. I can't…I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"This is _not_ the time to be thinking about rekindling our bad relationship!"

"I'm making it the right time. It's never _going_ to be a right time for us, so I have to make do." He didn't move, at least. Tyler knew enough about their past to stay where he was if he even wanted a shot.

"I didn't come here tonight to get back together," she frowned.

"I know. I know you didn't. I'm glad you came at all, but I will always regret it if I don't tell you what I've been thinking since you left. I've made a lot of mistakes, and I know that's all you think about. It's all I've thought about, too, but it's not the only stuff."

Caroline didn't speak. She knew where this was headed. The thought scared her, because when it had been good for them, boy, were they good. She had repressed those good memories for so long because she never wanted an excuse to be on his doorstep again. Their history together was strong, and she knew it would haunt her one way or another.

"I remember walking by the lake with you," he started, "I remember shopping with you for our anniversary presents because you wanted to make sure I got you the right gift. I remember the moment I fell in love with you, Caroline. I can't forget them."

"Can't, or won't try," she whispered, wiping away a stray tear.

"Both. I don't want to forget how I felt about you. How I feel."

"How can I believe you've bettered yourself when this is the first time we've seen each other in months?"

"Time. I can wait. I'll prove it to you one day."

"You have to move on," she pleaded with him. "We have to move on."

Tyler shot up from the couch, pacing around the room. She felt bad because this wasn't all him. Every time her mind wandered to him, she always wondered what it would be like now. What it would be like to hold him, tell him she loved him for all his flaws. It wasn't realistic though. Their lives were too different now. She was in some kind of limbo with Matt, and Tyler appeared to be hiding out here. Being on the run from the cops didn't sound like any kind of life worth having.

"How are your parents?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

Thankfully, he let her. "I don't know. I haven't talked to them in ages. We stopped talking long before we finished, I just never told you."

"Oh."

"They weren't fond of my career choices," he explained.

"I guessed as much."

It was silent again. At least it was comfortable. Despite the strange emotions she could feel emanating from both of them, the silence was comfortable. He began moving around the living room, his gun in hand. Caroline really just wanted to sleep, but it was still too early. Klaus could be lurking outside at any moment, trying to get in. How was she supposed to sleep with that knowledge?

Then a thought hit her, prompting her to pull out her phone. It was something she had briefly talked about with Klaus when he was still imprisoned. "Tyler," she called absentmindedly, scrolling through her phone pictures. "Do these bodies look familiar?"

She turned her head, lifting her phone up to show him the pictures. Tyler walked over to stand behind her, leaning over the back of the couch to get a better look. His face contorted into an expression of disgust. "Oh god, that's disgusting."

"Suck it up and look harder," she pushed. "It's important."

He conceded, obviously aching to look away as soon as possible. She almost gave up hope until his hand touched hers, steadying the phone. "Where did you get these? And why are they in your phone?"

"They were bothering me, and I wanted to study them if I didn't have the files. They're victims from one of the guys the FBI caught. They look familiar, but I can't put a name to them."

"I'm sure they do. You met these guys once when Jules and I had a meeting, remember?"

"Obviously not," she deadpanned. "Jules as in your competition?"

"Yeah, her. Didn't really end on good terms, but I never expected it to. It's not like you were her type. She saw me as a threat in the end."

"So these are her goons?"

"Were, from the looks of it," he attempted to joke. "I figured they had died when she claimed they quit. Where were they found?"

"Bottom of a river," she told him distantly. "How bad of terms did you leave with Jules?"

Tyler gave her a suspicious look. "Bad. Why?"

Caroline practically jumped out of her seat, excitement and frustration coursing through her. "Tyler, they attacked me!"

"Attacked you? When?" He asked, dumbfounded, and if she could read his face right, a little scared.

"After you had escaped custody."

"Why would they attack you, then? You and I were over when that happened, there would be no point."

"It's not like they keep up on dating gossip," she said, as if that should have been obvious. "And you just said you still have feelings for me."

She finally saw Tyler's light bulb go off. "How far did they…"

"I woke up in a hospital. I couldn't remember their faces until I saw these pictures," she informed him. Oh god, but that meant…shit she had escaped with her life. They could have done anything to her. "I guess that answers what their intentions were."

"It's my fault," he breathed. "You were attacked and I wasn't there to protect you."

"You wouldn't have known," she assured him. "I didn't even think they were linked to you. I thought I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You were…Caroline…I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I knew enemies came with the work."

"You could have died though. And I would never have known," he freaked, going back to his original pacing. "I would never have known you weren't out there somewhere."

"Tyler…"

Caroline stood, walking carefully over to him. His temper didn't seem like it used to be. All things considering, he had calmed down quite a bit. She faced him, putting her hands on each side of his face. "I'm still here."

"You might not have been if they hadn't stopped and gave you a fighting chance."

"Someone called in. I would have been found one way or another, whether they were there or not."

"I should have been there," he continued. "I should have kept you safe."

Caroline watched him intently, looking at the pure despair within his eyes. This was not the man she had known months ago. The man she had known months ago thought pushing her around physically was how relationships worked. He may not have done a lot right, but she truly believed he had given it his all, at the very least. Now…now it was like getting those butterflies all over again.

Her head inched closer to his, and she saw him back away a little. His eyes showed her everything. Tyler was opening himself up for Caroline to see. A silent moment passed between them. He was asking if she really meant it, and she was telling him it was going to be okay. She meant it; every feeling in her knew she couldn't shake him. Not completely.

Their lips made contact, and it was like she was transported back to simpler, yet also more complicated times. It was comfort in every sense of the word. She knew his lips like she knew her mother's kitchen. Her arms slipped around his neck, and his went around her waist, holding her close. This was everything she had ever wanted from them before. All she had hoped for was a time where they could enjoy the special moments. No life-threatening deals, no enemies…just each other.

When they finally pulled away, Caroline could feel herself trying to stay in that moment just a little longer. She didn't want to give up what she had been wanting for so long. It didn't feel right to enjoy it though. Not when she was supposed to be keeping Tyler safe, and bringing Klaus back so Bonnie could be freed.

It was Tyler's turn to do the watching this time, trying to catch a glimpse of what she was thinking. No words needed to be spoken to know exactly what was going through his mind. What he was feeling. His eyes said it all.

"I always did, you know," he whispered. "Love you. I'm sorry I never told you that enough."

"It's okay," she grinned, running her hand through his hair, "A part of me always knew. Even when we started drifting."

Tyler brought her to his chest, putting a hand to the back of her head, and rubbing her with his other. It was nice, having a bit of peace for once. Feeling like the world wasn't coming to an end. She felt his lips on the top of her head, and she couldn't help but smile.

Peace, unfortunately, was not a luxury she could ever seem to be allowed.

There was noise coming from the other room. It sounded like the tapping of fingers on a window, asking to be let in. Only it didn't sound faded, like it was coming from outside.

Tyler let Caroline go, grabbing a hold of his shotgun once more and holding it at the ready. She did the same with her handgun.

"Let me check it out," Caroline insisted, attempting to get in front of Tyler.

He gently pushed her behind him. "Let me. It'll make me feel better."

"Tyler," she warned, "you have to trust me. I'm going to check it out and be back." It wasn't like Klaus was going to kill her, if she had learned anything at this point in their relationship.

His body language told Caroline all of what he thought about that plan, but Tyler didn't object. She nodded once, assuring him it was okay, and then began walking toward the office, where the noise had presumably come from.

She turned the corner, keeping her eyes open for any signs of blonde curls and blue eyes. Nothing. They were both so high-strung; she wouldn't find it hard to believe it had been the wind billowing against the house. Everything else seemed to be as empty as before.

Caroline kept her eyes open, but made her way back out toward the living room. At least that was one less room to check out. "Okay, nothing in there. Maybe we should check up—"

Happiness, much like peace, didn't last long for her either.

Tyler stood facing her; his eyes wide with fear, and a fire poker clean through the chest. Behind him was none other than Klaus, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Tyler," she choked out. At the very least, she had only seen Brady's body. She never had to watch him die. Her luck had run out this time, it seemed.

"The poor bloke never heard me coming," Klaus mused, twisting the fire poker as he spoke. Tyler let out a loud gasp, trying so hard to breathe.

Caroline pulled the trigger at Klaus, watching as he dodged before she had the gun up. She ran to Tyler-who had collapsed to his knees at this point-her hands hovering over him with uncertainty. "I'm sorry," she cried, not sure of what to do. The poker was the only pressure he had. If she took it out, he would only bleed out faster. "I shouldn't have fallen for that."

"We didn't know," he croaked. "It's not your fault."

"I should have. I should have been more careful."

"Is there anyway I'm getting out of this?" He asked, looking sadly into Caroline's eyes. "Is there anyway you and I…"

Even if she could call the hospital right now, she didn't think they would make it to his cabin in time. Not to mention they would only take him in after. She shook her head, more tears escaping.

"It's okay," he said, giving her a small smile. "At least I'll go as a free man."

"Tyler—"

"We both knew this was coming for me at some point," he chuckled, choking on his blood as he did. "Divine retribution and all that."

"Stop talking," she pleaded, grabbing his hand in both of hers. "This isn't supposed to be happening." Caroline wasn't supposed to have felt for Tyler ever again. He wasn't supposed to be ripped away from her like this, even if they weren't getting back together. Knowing he was out there would have been enough.

"I was never going to have gray hairs." His breathing slowed, his chest rising and falling at a more leisurely rate. "Good luck with those dentures."

She laughed, kissing his hands. "Don't leave."

"Let my parents know I love them."

"Tyler, _please_."

"You gave me closure, Care. That's all I could have asked for," he grinned.

Eventually, his grin faded, his eyes still open and watching her. She broke down, sobbing with her forehead against his hands. This wasn't supposed to be the plan. There weren't supposed to be any leftover feelings for Tyler. This wasn't her life.

"How did you get here?" She choked, looking at Klaus through wet lashes.

"I followed you," he said without hint of a smile. "It was the only way I could find him."

"Why did you do it?" Caroline lashed out. "Why?"

"I thought you didn't love him," Klaus threw her on words back at her. She turned her head back to Tyler, wanting to kill Klaus on the spot.

"Are you a robot or something?" She asked bitterly. "Don't you have feelings? Tyler and I had history. He was my first love. I was always going to feel something for him. He was always going to matter."

"He made your life hell. He deserved what he got. He's lucky I won't rip his heart out and give it to you."

Caroline felt her lips quivering as she stared at Klaus. She turned to Tyler long enough to shut his eyes, and then she stormed to where Klaus stood. He didn't even flinch at her approach. "I don't need his heart because I already had it. Love isn't black and white, and taking peoples' hearts by force doesn't mean they'll love you. It means they're dead. All you're ever going to be is a monster, Klaus. You're never going to understand people because you won't even try to."

"Is that what you think love is? A kiss after all this time apart? He was nothing more than comfort food to you."

"How would you know? You've never—" And then it hit her. A thought came to her that made her more furious than before. That kiss was supposed to have been private. "Are you kidding me?! Is that what this is? You killed a man because you were _jealous_?"

"Don't be naïve, love. I don't get jealous."

"Why did you see that kiss? How long have you been here?"

"Since you first arrived. You left the door open for much too long," he smirked.

Caroline couldn't stop crying. This really had been her fault. If she hadn't gone to protect Tyler, he wouldn't have needed protecting in the first place. She was so stupid! She felt sick. When was the last time she ate? Was it possible to heave anything up? Caroline didn't know what to do or what to say. Was there anyway to stop Klaus from taking all happiness from her? He might not have been at fault for Brady, but he wasn't help either.

"I don't suppose you would know where a shovel is, would you?" He asked her casually.

"What?"

"I have to clean up. It would be sloppy work leaving him there, and there's a whole forest around us."

She steeled herself, nodding. "I know where one is."

"Fantastic. I'll be outside with your belated lover."

* * *

The wind was cold against Caroline's cheek as she watched Klaus fill the grave back with dirt. It was still so surreal to her. He shouldn't be dead. She shouldn't be watching his murderer bury him.

Klaus shoved the shovel into the ground, making it stand straight. "Finished."

Caroline didn't say a word.

"Are we playing this again?" He asked, his tone so casual. "We both know I'll win."

"Taking someone's life isn't a joke, Klaus." She was utterly defeated. No tears. Just exhaustion. "He wasn't supposed to die."

"By killing him, I have eliminated all threats that would link back to his life. You should be thanking me."

"I'm not going to thank you for killing someone I cared about."

"Even if it saved your life?"

"From what? A quickie?"

"Death, from whatever henchmen his friends have, waiting to kill someone who means more than life itself to him. Regret, from tossing around with a man while your friends still await your return. Have I made my point?"

"How have you survived for so long when you're so clearly delusional?" She asked, amazed at how little he knew about people.

"I survive, Caroline. I don't show petty weaknesses, and I kill my enemies before they kill me."

"Why haven't you killed me, then?"

"We're friends, of course."

"No. We aren't," she deadpanned, her eyes bitter. "I would never be friends with someone like you. I don't even _like_ you."

Klaus stood there, frozen with unmistakable rage as he glared. In moments, she felt her back against the nearest tree trunk, struggling to break free from his grasp once more. It was like when she had shot Kol only hours before, except this time he was angrier.

"Watch your tongue," he seethed.

"You won't kill me," she stated casually. "I'm not afraid of you."

His hands squeezed her arms harder. "You should be."

"Why? What are you going to do? You've already made my life a living hell."

"How? Is it because I killed the man who, not long ago, created a terrible environment for you? Or is it because I kept Damon from strangling you to death?"

"I've barely told you anything about what my life was like with Tyler."

"You said you weren't happy, that you were nothing more than a bauble to him. He almost got you killed."

Caroline stopped, his words making her remember her earlier conversation with Tyler. "Why were Jules' men your victims?"

"Be more specific. I've killed a lot of nameless faces, love."

"Why were you caught, Klaus? Why, after four years, were you found?"

His grip loosened. "That's none of your concern."

"You're always so certain I won't kill you. I used to think it meant something else, but I'm not so sure. You're not telling me something, and I want to know what it is. Why were you by that river a year ago?"

"Leave it be."

"I have a right to know."

"I said leave it be," he hissed, pressing into her more. "We are going back to the house. You are going to find your friends, and then you're going to leave. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," she spat.

Klaus removed himself from her, stalking off toward the front of the cabin without another word. She wanted to despise him. She wanted to hate him for all he was worth. She knew he had a point though. Knowing that the men who attacked her belonged to Jules, it brought a whole new light to just how much of an asset she could have been to bringing down Tyler. Now, she was safe, and there would be no making the same mistake twice. Caroline couldn't go back to him if he wasn't there.

His intentions were by no means honorary, but he had done her a favor. Not that she would ever tell him. Now, it was time to bring her end of the bargain up and bring Klaus back safe. Her only worry now was explaining this to Bonnie and Matt somehow.

Well, maybe keeping Klaus off her mind would be an issue. Elijah's story was the only thing keeping her from exiling him before she got the whole truth about how he was caught. There was something in _that_ story that she needed to hear. Only time would tell if she could ever get it out of him.

Sooner would be better than later.


	14. Guardians

The drive back was long, mostly due to Caroline's anxiety about seeing Bonnie again. She had left her best friend in the house of a serial killer. Strike that. Serial _killers_. What was she going to say? Would she completely disown her for being horrible?

She pulled into the abandoned lot, watching Klaus from the rearview mirror as he did the same. How had she not seen him? How could someone blend into the night so damn well?

They were silent as they went inside together, neither one of them even looking at each other. Caroline didn't understand how things had gotten so bad. She continually found herself drawn to this family, and world of crime, but she didn't know why.

Caroline walked inside before Klaus, immediately surveying the area. Still intact. That was a start.

"Elijah," Klaus yelled, marching for the stairs, "we're here."

Elijah turned around the upstairs corner so fast, Caroline thought he had super-human speed. "Are you hurt?"

"Not a scratch on me," she heard Klaus mumble, continuing his ascent upstairs. He was gone in a flash, around the corner, and off to one of the many rooms most likely.

The eldest Mikaelson faced Caroline with a look of questioning. "Did he follow through?"

Caroline nodded solemnly, looking at the ground. "Yeah. He did."

Elijah visibly swallowed, walking downstairs to meet her. "You have my apologies."

"Sorry won't bring him back."

Caroline wasn't in the mood to hear Elijah try to wiggle Klaus out of this one. She was pretty sure she had the big picture, with the exception of a few pieces. That was something to crack later though. Right now, she needed to grovel for her best friend's forgiveness.

Without saying another word to Elijah, she made for the basement. Chances were if Bonnie had wondered off, she would go right back to the place she knew best. If not, Caroline would search for hours until she found her.

Thankfully, however, Bonnie was where Caroline thought she would be. Unfortunately, seeing her curled up in the corner made Caroline want to cry in bed for days. What had she expected though? For Bonnie to be chatting it up with the Mikaelson siblings?

"Bonnie?" Caroline tried, noticing the redness in Bonnie's eyes when she looked up. "Let's go home."

"Is that her?" A feminine voice asked from the other side of the room. Caroline turned around to see Kol and Rebekah idly watching them.

"Yes. That's her, sister," Kol grinned.

Rebekah eyed her with a scrutinizing gaze. "Pretty enough, I suppose," she muttered.

Caroline stood like a statue, aghast at what she was hearing. She turned back to Bonnie, wanting to get her out of this insane asylum. The other girl was standing, glaring at her like she was both disappointed and enraged. That wasn't a good sign.

"Ah, ah, ah," Kol started, standing up to block the girls' path. "You promise you're not going to tell anyone?"

"We already went over this," Caroline groaned, her eyes staring Kol down in the most menacing of ways.

Kol only gave a small grin. "Don't test me."

"We're not telling," Bonnie interjected, surprising Caroline and Kol. "Can we just go?"

"Have a nice night," Kol told them sweetly, gesturing toward the stairs.

Bonnie made a beeline for them, and Caroline shuffled along to try and catch up. If she could feel any worse about this, she would. Caroline didn't even bother saying goodbye to Elijah, though she noticed he was watching her leave. The two girls didn't meet any obstacles as they made their way to the truck, and eventually back onto the road.

Caroline was clueless about where to begin. All she could hear was the sound of the engine, and the faint music coming from the radio. She had to say _something_. This was becoming too much.

"Did they hurt you?" Caroline asked meekly.

Nothing.

"I mean…besides kidnapping," Caroline added.

"You left me," Bonnie whispered, her throat dry. "He kidnapped me and then you left me with him like he was a babysitter."

"I had to stop Klaus from killing Tyler," Caroline reasoned.

"You chose your ex-boyfriend over me," Bonnie deadpanned.

"I was trying to keep someone else from dying."

"And you left me in the process."

"I didn't know what else to do! Elijah wouldn't have let anything happen to you."

"That's not the point!" Bonnie snapped. "I had to sit there while the guy I went crazy over kept me captive. Like _I_ was the bad guy."

"Bonnie—"

"I slept with him, Care," Bonnie croaked out. "I slept with him, and he's a monster. You didn't even think about what it would be like to sit in the same room with him."

It was true. Caroline hadn't thought about it getting personal between them despite…well, her leaving on romantic terms with Kol. She sighed, unsure of what to say. No matter what came out, it would never be the right thing. She should have known better. Caroline had left her best friend for an ex-boyfriend, and a murderer. What a pal.

"I never meant to hurt you," she said sadly. If she were to admit anything to herself, and anyone else, it would be that going to Tyler's rescue may not have been for completely selfless reasons. She didn't want anyone else to die, but it ran deeper than that.

"I want to help, Caroline, but I can't do this. I can't make deals with criminals to keep them out of jail."

"I know. This isn't something I want to ask you on a regular basis. I just want everyone to be safe, and happy, and breathing."

Bonnie was quiet, but Caroline could see how she shook her head. "Don't talk to me until we get home. I can't do this right now."

"There has to be something I can—"

"I said don't talk to me," Bonnie seethed, her voice low and empty.

Caroline turned her focus back to the road. Wonderful.

* * *

The house was silent. Not even the fire seemed to crackle as the three of them sat in the living room. Bonnie was nursing a cup of hot chocolate, while Matt sat beside her with his fingers clasped together. Caroline sat on a lone armchair, waiting for them to say something. Anything.

Nothing had been said when they walked in the door. Bonnie stormed off to the kitchen, and she supposed the look of guilt on her face had caused Matt to run off to Bonnie first. That had lead them to where they were now. Caroline had gone to the living room, and a few minutes later, Bonnie and Matt had joined her. She didn't know what had been said, but she presumed the worst of it.

"Why did you do it?" Matt asked, still not meeting her gaze.

"I didn't want Tyler to die, and I had made a promise to Elijah."

"Elijah isn't a friend. He left his job to help his homicidal family."

"Exactly. They're his family, Matt," Caroline reasoned.

"And they murder people," he argued steely. "He had a duty to us and the families of the victims to stop them from killing, but instead he enables them."

"They're grown men, not boys. He can't tell them what to do if they don't listen."

"Then he needs to put them behind bars."

"It's not that simple," Caroline sighed.

"Isn't it?" He asked bitterly.

"No, it's not. They're his brothers. He loves them like I love you guys."

"If we went on a murdering rampage, would you cover for us?" Matt asked.

"Every time," she told him with certainty.

It was silent again. Bonnie wouldn't look up from her cup, and Matt still hadn't faced her. She didn't know what was going on, and why she suddenly looked like the bad guy. All she did was argue from Elijah's perspective.

"Is that why you were defending him earlier? Klaus? You were helping Elijah?"

"I was never defending him. He can't be my attacker, and the proof states that." Caroline didn't understand why that was so difficult for him to grasp.

"The proof shows that he could have attacked you."

"The proof says he fits into the equation, not that he's the answer."

Matt stopped, finally turning his head to face her. "You seem awfully friendly with him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How often do you keep in contact with him? Or Elijah?"

"Not often enough to warrant that kind of accusation," Caroline snapped. "This isn't black and white, Matt. Don't you see that?"

"It seems like it to me. I get it, Caroline. There's more than meets the eye, but that doesn't mean they have an excuse all of a sudden. They need to be locked up, so you need to tell me where they are."

"I promised Elijah I wouldn't tell you. If I say anything, then he'll break his promise about keeping us safe."

"He'll do it anyway. Tell me before someone else dies."

Caroline shook her head, unable to really believe herself that she wasn't telling Matt. Elijah was a man of his word. If he wanted this from her, then Matt would have to understand.

It was never that simple though.

He looked at her like she was a whole new person. Hell, maybe she was.

"Do they know where we live?" He said with unfeeling eyes. "Could one of them come here if you turned them in?"

Caroline swallowed, hard. "Yes. They know where we live."

Matt ran his fingers through his short hair, his fingers trembling faintly as he did. "I think you need to go, Caroline."

"I don't want to just ignore this. I want to—"

"I mean you need to pack your things, and you need to go," Matt reiterated. "I can't risk them coming here."

"Leaving won't fix that, they still know where you live," Caroline argued. Why was he doing this? She had screwed up, but this bad?

"It's not forever," he sighed, running his hands over his face. The pure sadness in his expression was the only thing that kept her from breaking down for the millionth time that day. "I wouldn't…I need you off the case because it's become too personal for you. I need them to see you aren't connected to us anymore."

"Am I?" She asked, her voice breaking. "Am I not connected to you anymore?"

"No," he told her softly. "Whatever this is can't keep happening though. If you won't help us, fine. But we need to catch them, and we will."

"Where am I supposed to stay? I can't go to my parents' house with all this."

"I'll give you money for a hotel room. Stay there about a week, and then we'll talk."

Caroline sank into the chair. This was really happening. She was being kicked out, and she would put a lot of money on the fact that it wasn't all for the job. Bonnie was obviously pissed, and Matt wasn't going to forgive her anytime soon. They just couldn't stand to look at her. She turned to Bonnie, who was still forcefully looking at her mug. Not obvious or anything that she was avoiding eye contact.

"Fine," she stood up, storming off to her bedroom. If they wanted her out, she would go.

About an hour later, she finished packing her large, turquoise suitcase with clothes, hair and makeup products, along with toiletries, money, some weapons, and all her files. Giving her room one last look, she closed the door and went downstairs. It was weird to be living her home for the past year, only to not know if she would ever come back. Maybe things would get fixed after a week, maybe they wouldn't. Whatever happened, things were about to change. Whether it was for better or worse had yet to be seen.

Bonnie was nowhere in sight when she made it downstairs, and Matt was waiting by the front door. She gathered up all her courage, and strutted onward to face him. He gave her a weak smile.

"Here's enough for a week's stay," he said, handing her a wad of cash.

"Thanks." How was she supposed to say goodbye? This was a little more than just awkward. "See you around, I guess."

"Yeah. See you soon," he nodded. "You're going to be okay."

Caroline stood there a couple seconds longer, not sure of what to say. He hadn't offered to take her, exactly, so she wasn't going to ask. These were people who had found her, and nursed her back to health. Now, they didn't want anything to do with her. They had been her family, and now they were putting her on the streets. She never thought she could mess up so much, yet, here she was.

She walked out without a second glance back, not wanting to falter in what little confidence she was showing. Caroline had hotel money. This wasn't the end of the world. She had complimentary breakfasts, and pool time, and…

Who was she kidding? This was as bad as it got.

There was no car for her to take, so she decided to hike it to the bus stop. Now she was wishing she had bought that car she always eyed when passing the auto shop. The bus would work though. It was transportation.

The gray skies only added to her gloom and doom mood, causing her walk to move along slower than she had originally thought it would be. When she reached the bench, she flopped down onto it, leaning her head against the side. Caroline was exhausted. The sky brightened with every second, telling her she had been up all through the night dealing with crisis after crisis. All she wanted was a pillow and a blanket.

The tears flowed freely now, everything feeling twice as bad as it should now that it was topped with her sleepiness. She just wanted to go home, wherever that was. She couldn't risk bringing her crazy life to her parents, and Matt had made it clear that they didn't want it either. She was alone. Completely, and utterly alone.

While Caroline felt her eyes fluttering as she decided between taking a nap, or staying awake, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Nowadays, she didn't even jump at the thought of someone following her. It was just natural.

The movement continued until finally, someone was standing just in front of her, their hands in their jacket pockets. The person—a man by the looks of it—bent down to get a better look at her face. Strangely, whom she saw didn't worsen her day.

"I'm not one to help a stranger in need, but I could make an exception this once. If you're interested," Stefan offered, that sarcastic smile plastered on his face like it was stuck there.

Caroline didn't care though. She didn't care that he frightened the living snot out of her. She didn't care that she was actually considering his help. Anything was better than being left alone with her thoughts. Thoughts that would leave her in a dangerously unhappy place. Her two best friends were pissed at her-for good reason-and she was alone in a world where murderers were drawn to her. The road to hell was paved with good intentions, and she was just full of them.

So when he looked at her with that menacingly creepy smile, she couldn't even feel properly scared. He was offering help, and she would take that over a lonely hotel room any day.

* * *

"How much farther?" She asked, not sure where in the hell they were trekking to.

Stefan only grinned, swinging her luggage in a child like manner. All he needed to do now to complete the look was skip. "Sorry we couldn't arrange a carriage ride, your majesty."

"Shut up," she huffed, exasperated. They had been walking through every alleyway and field that could exist in this town. Thank god she was wearing jeans, or her thighs would have scratch marks everywhere.

Caroline and Stefan eventually reached a part of town she didn't remember seeing. Old buildings that looked like they hadn't been lived in for ages were all scattered around. Not a person in sight. They walked between a few old houses for a while before finally reaching a decaying brick house. Once there, they walked up the hill behind it, trudging through a wheat field for a short distance before reaching yet another decrepit building. This didn't look like any residential house though. More like a church that hadn't been used in centuries.

"Home sweet home," Stefan announced, opening the rickety side door for her.

"Could use a bit of tidying up," she joked, walking ahead of him. All of this was a bit surreal. Shacking up with two murderers somehow seemed like a good idea. Her life had already spiraled. She might as well embrace it.

The church itself was beautiful, in a creepy way. It was large, with high ceilings making it look bigger than it was. All of the stone was cracked without losing the spectacular detail to it's molding. Piles of debris littered the floor here and there, but for the most part there was enough walking area to hold a gala. There were rows and rows of pews in one area, but some were split in half, while others looked like they had just been polished.

"How do you sleep here?" She asked. There couldn't be a single place in this church that didn't look demolished.

"I fall asleep on the pews sometimes. The rooms upstairs aren't so bad though. We fixed it up enough to be livable, but the rooms used for wedding preparations were fairly untouched. There were beds, dressers, and chairs. We had to steal a few other things, like lamps and new mattresses, but all in all, I'd say it's a great hiding spot."

"How many rooms are there?"

"Five. We even have two working bathrooms," he grinned, striding with confidence toward the stairs. "Shall I show you your room?"

"Why are you letting me stay?"

"You're an outcast like we are now. Didn't you say you were kicked out?"

"Yeah, but…this is your home."

"And you've proven you're trustworthy. Leave that friend of yours out of this, and we'll be just fine," he smiled, continuing his way upstairs.

Caroline followed, observing every part of the church as she went. "Thank you. For the room, and for, you know, earlier."

She could feel the triumphant smile he wore. "So you figured it out."

"I've studied your files enough to know when it's your victim. Jeremy was a nice guy. You didn't have to kill him."

"It was more fun that way."

"Why did you help?"

"I was getting even with Klaus for almost strangling my brother. I was hoping you'd catch Kol, but the debit's been settled."

Caroline was quiet for a moment. Okay, so he had only helped her to get back at Klaus. It didn't matter. It was still help for her. She could trust him not to kill her in her sleep. "Have you talked to him?" Caroline piped up. "Since Bonnie and I left tonight?"

"I have."

"Do you know how he is? Where he is?"

Stefan stopped outside of a room, setting her luggage down. "Your room, madam."

"Stefan," she tried again cautiously.

He waggled his eyebrows up and down, clasping his hands behind his back. "Damon and I are going out for a bit of fun. Well, I am. He's trying to 'be a better man.' However long that lasts."

"Are you going to…"

"Get some rest," Stefan grinned, walking past her to go back downstairs. "Tell me how the mattresses are."

Caroline breathed deeply, giving up on that line of questioning. She knew what he was going to do. It would be better if she didn't know the details.

She turned to her new room. This was it. This was her home for who knew how long. A dump in a church disguise with her two guardian creepers. It was a drama show waiting to happen.

The room was nice. Nothing extravagant, but the bed looked inviting, and there wasn't any mold to be seen. She could call that a success. Dragging her suitcase into the room, she put it on top of her white bedspread, beginning the unpacking process.

For the next half hour, she situated her belongings, trying to make the room as homey as she could. A lot crossed her thoughts as she was doing this, mainly what she was going to do about Bonnie and Matt. She didn't want to just be done with them, but they obviously didn't want to be with her right now. Job or not, there had to be more to kicking her out. Being mad didn't justify something so drastic. They had to have given up hope on her. They had to have stopped caring.

She changed into her pajamas—cotton shorts and a tank top—before walking to the window. Her view was indescribable, overlooking the entire town, and allowing her to see just how empty it was. The window looked rickety, at best, but at least there were no trees for anyone to climb up. She was, as weird as it sounded, safe.

The daylight messed with her internal clock, giving her one last bit of adrenaline from her expedition. She wanted to look around the place, get a feel for her surroundings. If Caroline had to make a quick escape, it would be best to know where she was going.

The hallway was eerily silent. Nothing but the sound of the wind outside tapping the windows, and her feet smacking against the wooden floorboards could be heard. It was bland appearance wise, but not an eye sore. The bathrooms also looked clean somehow. A surprising feat, she thought.

There were many things she expected to come across as she searched the rooms. Insects, lost artifacts from a time long gone, a ghost…what she didn't expect to see was a living person in the farthest room from the stairs. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest at the sight of that familiar back, and blond curls. He was facing the wall, his body hunched over in thought as he sat on the bed. He had never looked so…human.

She cursed Stefan a million times over for keeping this from her. Then again, what did she expect from a convicted felon? Did Klaus know she was there? No, that couldn't be. Stefan had only just found her. Klaus wouldn't have a clue.

Next question. Why was he there?

"I don't know whose following who anymore," she piped up softly, causing his head to turn. "You should really find something better to do."

His mouth turned up into a small grin. "If you're not careful, Caroline, you might sound happy to see me."

"Not likely," she scoffed, stepping into the room. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same of you," he said seriously, standing up slowly to face her. "Why aren't you with your dear friend Bonnie?"

"If I tell you, you can't kill them like you did with Tyler," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

He scoffed. "You've been evicted."

She nodded, keeping her eyes downcast.

Klaus walked over to the dresser, pulling a piece of paper from one of the drawers. "Despite her promises, we didn't trust your friend to keep our little secret. Elijah left with Kol and Rebekah shortly after you departed. I called in a few favors and found a room with the Salvatore brothers."

"He didn't take you? What will you do without your car seat?" She teased.

Klaus didn't look amused, simply handing her the paper instead of dignifying her joke with a response. "I wasn't ready to leave this town yet. Elijah left you this, however. I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon. I would consider Kol taken care of as well. Your job is safe."

"I don't have one right now," Caroline muttered, taking the paper. "I was taken off the case."

There was silence, and then Klaus was moving toward the door. Caroline turned toward him. "Where are you going?"

"I believe you made it very clear you wanted space. Consider it yours."

"I wanted answers. _You_ wanted space."

"Then your luck has run out. I'll be out searching for entertainment tonight. Don't wait up."

"Klaus!"

It was too late. He was already out the door, and out of sight. Caroline was left with her mouth open, and wondering what in the hell had just happened. Of all the times she wanted him to talk with her, he chose _now_ not to.

She looked down at the paper, noticing Elijah's scrawl was all over. It was a letter.

_My dearest partner,_

_I am sorry to have left in such a hurry. We could not risk our family's safety after your friend's incident. I know your job is dependent upon catching my brother, but I cannot let that happen. I trust your word, which is why I wish to tell you he has decided to go off to another country once we reach our destination. He will no longer be in your crossfire._

_If you are reading this letter, then you are aware my brother has decided to stay behind. I have no doubts about why, but that is not up to me to say here. Rebekah has gone with me, deciding to start a new life elsewhere. I have decided to take your advice. I am moving forward, and allowing my siblings to do as they see fit. It's not mine, or anyone else's job to watch their lives constantly. They have made their choices, and I have made mine. There is a girl I wish to reunite with when our travels are over. I have much explaining, and apologizing to do before I can once again start my life anew._

_You have been a bright flame during this dark time. Our meeting is not one I will soon forget, and I hope in time, we may meet again. If there is one piece of advice I may pass down, it's to follow your instincts. They will lead you in the right direction._

_Stay safe, and never doubt yourself._

_Your friend,_

_The man who learned it was courteous to leave a note_

Caroline scanned down the paper with increasing speed, unable to believe what she was reading. At least he had left a note.

She looked to the door, practically running out as she tossed the letter behind her. Luckily, she caught Klaus as he was jogging down the stairs.

"You can't leave until I get answers," she called to him, making him stop.

"I have told you once already, this is not up for discussion."

Caroline flew down the stairs, standing just a step above him. "I'm saying it is."

"And what will it accomplish when you have your answers? What's the point of knowing?"

"The point? The point is that I can sleep better at night if I know my attackers are dead, or if he's standing right in front of me. The point is to have answers to a puzzle that has been hurting me for a year now. To have answers to the nightmares I've had for ages." It didn't matter how many times she told Matt that Klaus wasn't her attacker, or to Bonnie that she was fine. It was always on her mind.

Klaus' eyes widened briefly, but hardened so quickly, she wasn't sure the shock had been there. "It won't be what you want to hear." With that, he turned and continued back down the stairs.

Caroline wasn't finished yet. She followed him, cutting him off once again when they were both on the lower level. "I want to know. Why were you caught?"

"I made a mistake," he hissed, moving past her.

She followed, standing in front of him again and placing a hand firmly on his chest. "How?"

Klaus' eyes darted down to where her hand was placed before meeting her gaze. "Have you stopped to consider there is _one_ scenario you've yet to mention?"

Caroline tilted her head, waiting for him to continue.

"In all of this, you haven't even begun to scratch the surface on what might have happened that night. If you truly believe our two incidents to be intertwined, as I know you do, then open your eyes and consider the one possibility you've been denying to yourself. Come on, Caroline, you're a smart girl. I know you can do it."

It took her a minute, but then it hit full force. She shook her head. "No…"

"Oh, _yes_. That awful night a year ago, you were attacked by a group of men you didn't recognize. Not until recently. They were found at the bottom of a river, the same river _I_ was found by. It took the police all of a week to find the needed evidence of my crime. But before that, before those bodies were dumped into a place they belonged, they were beating a beautiful blonde girl senseless. I kill for a living, but true beauty is not something I miss. I don't like to stand by and watch it become mutilated by filthy hands."

Her eyes widened in horror, and suddenly she couldn't keep her hand on him anymore. "The man I see in my nightmares…the man standing over me…"

Klaus watched her, a scary glint in his eyes that she hadn't seen since he was behind bars. He grinned. "Yes. Believe it, sweetheart. My mistake was choosing to save a life instead of killing one. The irony doesn't escape me."

"My anonymous caller," she breathed, the pieces coming together so easily.

He nodded, his eyes wide with excitement. "Imagine. The man you despise being the reason you stand here today."

"It's not possible. It's not possible!"

"But it is!" He chuckled, swinging his arms out wide. "I knew who you were the moment I saw you walk into my cell."

She grunted, pushing Klaus hard on the chest. "You're lying to me!"

Klaus only laughed. "Not this time, love. Stop fighting the truth, and admit what you're trying so hard to deny. I. _Saved._ You."


	15. Hate is a Strong Word

"This isn't happening!"

Caroline paced, not sure what to believe, what to think, what to do. This wasn't real. The only explanation was that it was a hallucination from lack of sleep. Klaus was vile, he was psychotic, and he was a hell of a lot more, but he was definitely not her savior!

"Can't handle the truth?" Klaus quipped.

She would have glared at the bad timing had she not been shaking. "You and I are not connected this way."

"Oh, but we are. You wanted answers, now what are you going to do with them?" No matter how far she tried to get away from him, he always found a way to subtly get close to her again before she had to dash off. Which is where she found herself now. They were inches apart, and she needed an escape.

"Get as far away from you as possible," she choked out, hustling toward the stairs.

Klaus was there beside her though.

"Now, now, no need to pout. You wanted me to stay; you wanted me to answer your questions. I'm here. I'm all yours for the taking."

"I don't want to ask them anymore."

"Of course you do, you're a curious sort. Tell me your thoughts, Caroline. Tell me what's running through that pretty little mind of yours. Let me in, let me know your deep, _dark_ secrets," he drawled, the smirk oozing off his face.

"I don't deserve this!" Caroline shouted once they were at the top of the stairs. "I'm not supposed to be involved in any of this! I should be with friends, I should be with one of the _many_ guys who have died or left me, I should be having a life! Instead, I'm cooped up in this dump with three murderers who have barely shown any kind of remorse. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be near you." _I don't want to be scared anymore_ , she thought.

"We both know that's not true. We're friends, you and I."

"Stop _saying_ that," Caroline groaned, walking away again. "We are not friends, nor will we _ever_ be friends. You're a nuisance. A cruel, mean man with nothing else to do but annoy me!"

"Are those the only adjectives you've got, love? Surely you can think of more accurate words than 'mean' and 'cruel."

"Stop."

"Deplorable. Ruthless. Ingenious. Handsome," he rattled off, the words soon mixing together as she tried to block the noise.

Eventually, she couldn't take anymore before turning on her heel to face him. "Stop! Stop saying things! Don't talk!"

"Why? Is it because no matter what I say, you still find yourself inexplicably attracted to me?" He grinned, moving in on her as she backed up into a wall. She was stuck. "Do you like when I talk, Caroline Forbes? Do you like how your name sounds as it rolls across my tongue?"

"I could never like you."

"Ouch. You should be nicer to me, you know. I saved your life."

"And I don't owe you _anything_ ," she hissed.

"You owe me everything. I sacrificed my freedom to save you."

"You don't know the _meaning_ of the word sacrifice. You killed those men for selfish reasons, not because you wanted to save me out of the goodness of your heart. You didn't know me. You didn't care. I was a portrait to you, not a person."

"How would you know my intentions when you've never taken the time to ask?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically, "Did I hurt the big, bad murderer's feelings?"

"Caroline, you're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking, I will kill you."

"You don't know what feelings are," Caroline scoffed before looking him straight in the eye. "Elijah told me about how you started five years ago. I know. I know you've been detached from any emotional weaknesses. Even with your family, you're so distant that it's like you've put a neon sign around you saying 'I don't care.' You don't love them, you just haven't killed them out of some twisted sense of loyalty."

Caroline felt her back jam against the wall as Klaus' hands gripped her arms with force. "Since we're in a psychoanalyzing kind of mood, what about you? Hmm? Why are you so attracted to this life? First with Tyler, and now with me and the Salvatores. Do you fancy broken toys that need fixing? Does it make you feel special in a world where you feel too incompetent to catch even the likes of me, when I'm standing right in front of your _face_."

"I've never asked for this! It's been thrown at me! I don't follow my past like you, Klaus. I'm actually trying to run from mine because I know I have a future worth fighting for. And you…you know you don't."

She knew her mouth was getting ahead of her, saying things that could get her killed. Right now, she had nothing to lose, but it wouldn't always be that way. Bonnie and Matt were rightfully mad at her. They might not have even cared if she lived or died, but at least there was always a chance she could win them back. There was a chance that even if she could feel Klaus' ragged breaths on her face, she wasn't as damned as she felt.

"If I'm so despicable, why haven't you run?" He asked through gritted teeth, his heated gaze never leaving her eyes.

"You have me trapped," she replied, glaring right back.

"It's not proper to lie in church," Klaus deadpanned. "Confess your sins to me, Caroline. Tell me the truth. Admit you haven't attempted to turn me in because I'm the one thing in your life you can control. You know you have power over me, sweetheart."

"If that were true, you never would have killed Tyler," she retorted. "I won't give in to you. I'm not weak."

"You already have," he whispered. "You may be far from weak, but I know you think about this. This tension that's built between us. I do. I think about it all the time. I think of how you could make me pray to something much mightier than any god. How you could make a cold-hearted criminal fall to his knees, begging for mercy."

"Don't," she began quietly, closing her eyes. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want him to do this. This wasn't romantic, this was wrong. It had to be.

Despite what she wanted or thought, it was going to happen anyway. The temptation was always there, and Klaus was making it easier for her to grab this time. His mouth hovered above her ear, his thumb running along her jawline. "Surely you remember how it felt in your room. The exhilaration of getting caught always around the corner. Knowing that underneath me, you would be in safe, capable hands. And on top of me, you would have the power to take what you desired."

"No. You're wrong," she choked out, opening her eyes so she could push him out at arm's length. "I can't know if I'm in capable hands when the person above me hasn't allowed himself to feel."

"Lies," he hissed seductively.

Caroline watched him. She watched how his guarded exterior was so close to cracking. It wasn't quite there though. If she were ever going to see him as more than a monster, more than a dirty thought here or there, and as an actual human being, it had to crumble. And there was only one way to test it. She had to catch him off guard.

Not thinking about it, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a sweet kiss. Passionate, but not rough like he kept trying for. His body tensed immediately, not sure of how to react. Caroline poured her heart into it, confident in her abilities. It was dangerous, and probably stupid, but yelling at each other wasn't working. She had to take matters into her own hands. She had to get the upper hand. The _real_ upper hand. Not the one he pretended to give her. This was her last chance.

After a moment, while Klaus remained as confused as ever, she pulled away, looking at him through long lashes. His hooded lids were focused on her, his full lips parted slightly. "The way your heart is pounding right now," she whispered, "that's feeling."

Klaus was silent for a while, studying her with ferocity before slowly moving his face closer to hers, an almost instinctual move. She forgot sometimes how long it had been since he was close to a woman. For a split second, she thought she had him, too. She thought maybe, just maybe, she had gotten through to him.

"I do not feel. I do not care," he told her, his throat dry. "Use me as this. Show how much you hate me for ruining your life. How much you hate that I exist."

In that moment, her hope was diminished. Maybe all he ever would be was a monster. No matter how much she tried to fight it though, he would always be the one who saved her from dying that night. This was what he wanted, no honorable intentions in sight. So, what did she do? Go on and live out the thoughts that had plagued her mind since before she knew Klaus had helped, or wonder for the rest of her life how being a good girl had gotten her anywhere.

She chose the first.

Caroline brought him in for another kiss, but this time, it was rough. It wasn't gentle, and it was powerful. She wanted to be as detached as him. Klaus was slow to respond, but at least this time, he did react. She had him against the wall so fast her head was spinning.

Together, they moved in sync until they were in her new room instead of the hallway, slamming the door shut. She felt every part of him move against her, touching all her curves and aching crevices. This was far different from her experiment with Matt. He was protective, caring. Klaus was…explosive. A psychotic, loose cannon that came at her every beck and call, and surprised her at each turn. It was exciting, to a weird extent. She loathed his very being, but there were some times—more like all the time—when she found herself drawn to the more human side of him. The side before he killed his parents, when he threatened her for hurting Kol, when he was staring at Elijah's letter…when he had saved her.

Then, there were times when she wanted to hurt him in ways the police couldn't. Like she could now. Bring out his emotions, and shove them back in his face. Give him what he wanted, then take it away. She could do anything. As he had told her already, she was in control.

Caroline pushed him onto the bed, straddling his lap once he sat down. His arms wrapped around her waist, his hands roaming her backside in a languid manner. Her hands were quickly sliding over his shoulders, taking his jacket off in one motion. His Henley was no trouble either.

In a few swift movements, they quickly undressed each other, allowing Caroline to push him further down. His hair strayed at all ends from where she ran her fingers through it, and the sight of him against the white sheets made something inside her stir. He looked at her with awe-stricken eyes, his gaze traveling down her body. For once, he had no fancy words to throw at her.

"Speechless?" She breathed, running her hands down his chest.

"Curious," he answered. "You have your power. What will you do with it?"

Caroline ran her thumb across his lower lip, watching him still beneath her touch. It was intoxicating. Intense. She wondered why she had held out for so long. "Make you scream for forgiveness."

"Lord, have mercy on my soul," he grinned, any other words cut off when Caroline's mouth forced it's way to his. It wasn't the Lord he should fear.

They tossed and they turned, a never-ending wave of arms and legs. It had been a long time since she had gotten this far with a man, and Klaus was proving to be a more than adequate partner. He knew what places to touch and when to touch them. She knew how to make him gasp for air, and how to make his eyes close in utter bliss. His mouth opened in silent encouragement when she placed hot kisses down his collarbone, his fingers dancing along her back gently.

She could feel that he was plenty hard, and ready for more than a few well placed kisses. Caroline didn't hesitate before connecting them, ramming into his manhood when she knew they were aligned. Once she got a rhythm going, there was no stopping her. It was Caroline who would make this beast roar, and only then would he be allowed to try and please her. Unlikely, considering the emotional detachment she was already trying to exude. She liked feeling connected to someone, even if the rough hate-sex was wonderful.

After Caroline felt she had gone on just long enough, she slowed her retraction, pulling out of him at a snail's pace. "Are you sorry?"

"No," he grunted, snapping his eyes open to meet hers.

She slammed into him, flesh meeting flesh, before pulling back up just as slowly as before. "Tell me you're sorry for ruining so many lives."

He jolted upright, his body still inside her as his face twisted into a grimace, and his hand gripped the back of her neck. "No," he told her decisively. "I _enjoyed_ it."

Caroline rolled her hips, looking at him with doe eyes while trailing a finger lightly down his cheek. "Apologize," she mewled. "Show me your compassion."

Klaus looked her up and down, his grip loosening, and his mouth moving to place kisses on her neck. "No," he replied, a low, but tame growl.

"Trust me," she coaxed, running fingers down his back. "Please me."

Klaus took a shaky breath, turning them over gruffly a second later so that he was on top of her, his eyes steeled. "My _deepest_ ," he groaned, slamming inside her until she was the one gasping for air, "apologies."

Caroline held on to him tightly as he went in and out of her, his pace quickening as each second passed. She could feel his back muscles contorting as he moved over-top her, asserting his position. Whether she was on top or bottom, the control somehow always remained with her. As he rode her, she felt that she could flip them over easily should she choose to do so. But right now, she wanted him to work.

He did, too. He did the work for a good forty-five minutes, until he was too tired to do anything more. That was when Caroline took her spot above him gracefully, her stamina holding out. Two orgasms later, and she still wanted to see him writhe.

Klaus' fingers loosely gripped her forearms as she held her place above him, her hands placed firmly on his chest. His eyes fluttered between open and shut, his mouth open and panting for breath. He was clinging to her like a little lamb as sweat poured down his forehead. She wanted to correct her earlier thought. _This_ was the most human she had ever seen him.

And Caroline was the one allowed to see him undone. She was the one who caused it.

It was another half hour before she quit, his body quivering as they both rocked through their last bout of ecstasy. Every fiber in Caroline's body felt alive and tired all at the same time. She could sleep for days, and she was fairly certain Klaus was incoherent, silent as his body shook back into a stable well being. Well, as stable as he could be.

Caroline rested beside Klaus, not once daring to touch him. This was the intimacy period in which she didn't want to go through with him. If his skin glanced across hers, she subtly moved, turning her back toward him. It wouldn't be right. All she needed now was sleep.

* * *

Her rest came with a price. She was out cold, but with sleep came dreams. What else would it be but Jules' men, coming to take her life again? This time though, her help had a face. It wasn't just the man standing over her while she bled anymore. It was Klaus. His face clear as day, and a small part of her heart swelled in thanks. Caroline wanted to say thank you, but her mouth wouldn't let her. She knew who he was back then, but he had saved her life. Didn't that deserve a thank you?

Something new happened in the dream, then. One of them men staggered up behind Klaus, a bloody mess. She wanted to warn him, to tell him to look behind him. He knew though. He was already turning around to shove a knife into him…

And then she was waking with a start.

Caroline was alone, in her bed, the only light illuminating her room coming from the moon outside. How long had she been asleep? Did that even happen, or was it a fabricated mess? She ran her hands through her hair, realizing she was covered in blankets, her clothes still off on the floor. Klaus and his clothes were absent.

She wrapped her arms around her legs, wondering how she had gotten to this point in her life. Alone, with only nightmares as her friend. Then again…

Being as quiet as she could be, Caroline got out of bed and put her clothes back on. She wasn't sure if Damon or Stefan were even back yet, but she couldn't hear anything throughout the upstairs. Caroline made her way to Klaus' room, reprimanding herself for doing this. She had said she wouldn't be intimate after sex, and yet, here she was.

He was fast asleep with his bare back turned toward her, clothed in nothing more than sweats. Dammit, when had she become Damon?

Tiptoeing into his room, she wrapped her arms around her stomach, sitting on the edge of his bed. It was silent for a moment. She tried to figure out what she was going to say. It wasn't right to just lie down. Her room was so…cold, though.

"Have you ever wanted to kill me?" She whispered, surprised at her own question. It was far from the question she had wanted to ask. All she needed was a bed partner.

It was quiet again, his room pitch black compared to hers. A natural blue light shone in from the hallway, highlighting just a portion of his body with its glow. She was about ready to go back to her room, sure that he was definitely asleep, when she heard a muffled response. "No."

She turned to face him again, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"You don't."

More silence. It hung in the air, but it strangely wasn't uncomfortable. It was contemplative. It made her think. Caroline eased herself onto the bed, getting under the covers he wasn't using. It wasn't long before she felt the bed shift, and Klaus' bare back turned into his bare chest. The light from the hallway caught his face, making his blue eyes shine brighter than she had ever seen them. It was actually kind of beautiful.

"You shouldn't be here," he told her, his tone detached and those eyes glued to her.

Caroline shook her head. He was right, and she knew it. "I don't want to be alone."

She felt him still beside her, a sort of…understanding appear on his face. "Is that so?" He asked rhetorically.

A tear rolled down her cheek. It should have been. She should have been savoring her time alone in her new bedroom right now. But in bed, with Klaus, the monsters wouldn't come out from under her bed. They were too scared of him.

"I hate you," she whispered, her whole heart not entirely in it. Caroline couldn't seem to muster up a thank you.

Klaus' expression never changed, except for his eyes. He said a lot with his eyes. "I know," he muttered, his voice a caress compared to his earlier tone.

Her troubles eased and rose with his answer. She was in deep. Too deep. This man had killed innocents for enjoyment. Caroline tried reminding herself of that every second of the day, and yet, when he looked at her with eyes filled of hope and curiosity, she didn't see a criminal. She didn't see a murderer when his hands held her before, like she was the most fragile and solid being he had ever touched. Now, in bed, he didn't look like a monster when his hands twitched in a visible aching she knew all too well.

And that scared her more than anything she had ever faced.

Caroline pulled the covers up to her chin, trying to look anywhere but Klaus' eyes. Her gaze fell on his hand instead.

This…this wasn't where she had expected to be when she was pounding her hatred into Klaus earlier. She wanted to make him broken, hurt, and to know how it felt to be dead inside. She wanted to see if he was being truthful about begging for mercy. But she realized he already knew what that was like. There was nothing she could do to make him feel worse than he already did. He wasn't just broken. He was shattered.

She had no intention of making him better. If his family couldn't, there was no point in trying. But maybe he could keep her nightmares at bay. Maybe they could share their loneliness together.

Her hand slid into his, her fingers curling around him. His fingers didn't do the same until she was on the edge of sleep, not sure what was dream or reality.


	16. You Can't Hide Forever

She was soft to touch. Electrifying. Alive. It was new.

Caroline laid sound asleep beside him, a soft snore escaping her lips. They had argued when the sun came up, slept until the moon rose, and then slept a little more. An entire day had passed, and for the first time in a long while, Klaus felt rested. For once, he didn't have to keep one eye open. If he wasn't careful, the peaceful slumber would spoil him.

Her hair fanned out against his pillow, reminding him of so long ago when it was speckled with crimson against a dirty alleyway. How she had changed since that day, and since he first saw her in his cell. She was fierce now. Strong. Unpredictable.

She was everything he needed to stay away from.

He couldn't afford attachments. Last night…it had gone too off course. Caroline wasn't merely a passing fancy anymore, but a liability. An anchor tied to his body that he couldn't escape.

Carefully, so as not to wake her, Klaus inched out of bed and toward a button-up shirt he could dress in. He made his way into the hallway, the morning light beaming in through the tall windows. The only thing missing were birds chirping merrily outside.

There was no sign of Stefan or Damon as he ventured to the lower floor. Perhaps they were still out, wreaking havoc on unsuspecting victims. Klaus smirked at the thought. That's what he should have been doing. Not playing house with a girl. This peculiar…intriguing girl.

Klaus didn't bother going to where the food was kept. It was a kitchen of sorts, if it could be called that. The room had been damaged, and even with slight renovations, it didn't look much like anything compared to his home.

Instead, he went to sit in the back row of pews, a finger gliding along the mahogany surface as he walked. He sat down slowly, clasping his hands in front of him. Silence pervaded his senses, allowing him time to reflect.

What had his life come to? He was quite content with his routine of murdering the masses. It was a thrilling rush to never know what would happen. Would they fight back? Would he be seen? It wasn't asking much to go back to that. A time when people feared him. They still did, he supposed. Just not one. The one he wanted to fear him the most.

Last night had rocked him to his core, in more ways than one. A girl saying things about him she didn't know were true or not. Saying he didn't know about sacrifice, about feelings. What did she know of what he was capable of? More importantly, why did he give a damn about what she thought? The less he cared, the better it would be for the both of—him. The better it would be for _him_. Just him.

He ran a hand over his face, attempting to wash the thoughts from his mind. She would be the end of him, or he would be the end of her. It would never work out. Not that he wanted it to. Relationships weren't his cup of tea. Not for the life he led. Not after watching so many women bleed to death by his hand. The only woman who could ever be in his life was Rebekah.

Time crawled on as he sat there, thinking of his next move. Thinking of how to leave her, how to get rid of her, how to run. Whatever they had, it was a ticking bomb, waiting for its time to break everything to pieces.

That was just it though, wasn't it? He couldn't have any of those options. He would have to wait for the shrapnel because at this point…it would be less painful.

His body tensed when he heard footsteps on the stairs, creaking slowly along as she tried to be quiet. He didn't turn to face her, even when he felt the bench groan against her weight. It was silent between the two of them for quite some time. His throat itched to say something, anything to cover the sound of her breathing. She was the picture of temptation, his peripheral vision allowing him to see her messy curls and alluring skin. Why was it constantly so difficult to control his urges around Caroline?

"Good morning," she finally greeted, fidgeting in her seat.

"Hello," he returned, a statue in comparison. "You seemed to be sleeping soundly this morning."

"I haven't felt this rested in a long time," she grinned. "It's nice."

Silence. What could he say to her? Everything was different now. Whether that was to be good or bad, he didn't know yet.

"Do you think we're screwed?" She piped up unexpectedly.

"I think we did that last night," Klaus quipped.

"You know what I mean."

Klaus took a minute to think of a more appropriate answer. "I presume by we, you mean _you_. And yes, I believe you were the moment you laid eyes on me."

"I was afraid of that," she mumbled. "We can't have a repeat of last night, can we?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

He turned to Caroline, watching as she bit her lip in thought. Klaus had never wanted to tear off a bottom lip more. "I don't know."

"We can have as many repeats as you can handle," he smirked. It's not as if he had to tell her that he was, for once, quite frightened of what that might mean for him.

She looked uncomfortable with his answer. Good. "Everything you said to me last night…was it true?"

"Specifics, sweetheart."

"About control."

"Shall we replay the evidence?" He teased.

"I'm serious, Klaus. I haven't been in control of my life for a _long_ time. Even if it's only over some guy that could never, ever…I mean, being in power last night, knowing what was going to happen next because _I_ was in charge. It was…"

"Addictive?" Klaus finished for her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Is that what it's like? When you kill someone?"

"You could say that," he contemplated. "Each time I hold them, I feel their body pleading to me. Hoping I'll show mercy in the last few seconds, moments before I kill them. I have control over if they live or die. There is no greater feeling."

"Why not save their life instead?" she asked. "Same control, different choice."

"That's your job, not mine. I am the villain to your hero. That's how the dynamics have always been, and that is how they'll always be."

"You don't have to be the Joker to my Batman. You don't always have to choose death."

She obviously wasn't aware of The Joker's true character. The choice would always be chaos. "If I had the choice," he stated, never looking away from those enticing blue eyes, "I wouldn't change who I am. I'm not looking to be saved."

Her eyes widened, and she broke the connection immediately. That was obviously not the answer she wanted.

"I was afraid you'd say that," she mumbled.

"I told you a long time ago that I would not be swayed by your charms."

"No, I mean…I was hoping there was still some good in you. That you would save yourself so you aren't put in some smelly jail cell again."

"Caroline Forbes, do you wish for me to stay _out_ of prison?"

"Did I stutter?" She deadpanned, a small smile forming after her serious expression broke. There was that confidence he enjoyed.

"Where, pray tell, does that leave us, then? How long will this friend charade last before you realize I'm a bad man who does bad things?"

"I've seen the good in you," she said, her voice as soft as velvet. "I don't want whatever this is to end."

"Who says it must?"

Caroline appeared hesitant. An inner war was happening that he couldn't be privy to. She slowly stood up, moving to stand in front of him. He was caught off guard when she straddled his lap, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"No one has to know?" She asked. Her voice filled with just a hint of doubt.

Klaus let his hands snake around her waist. "It'll be our secret."

"Nothing bonds people together like a secret," Stefan shouted joyfully, strutting through the old church floor with glee. Klaus was losing his touch. He should have heard them come in.

He could feel Caroline sink into his lap, seeming to shrink away from Stefan and Damon as they entered. A confident grin spread across Klaus' lips. That part was enjoyable. "I'm afraid you'll have to go elsewhere. The grown-ups are talking."

"Sorry, but the entertainment was cut short because Damon was being a spoil sport."

"I'm not going back, brother," Damon said slowly, enunciating each word. "I'm a new man."

"No you're not," Stefan scoffed. "We both know you're going to give before the week is up."

"Would you two squabble somewhere that isn't here?" Klaus interrupted. He didn't give a flip about what the Salvatore brothers did, as long as it wasn't with him and Caroline.

"Fine. Let's go, Damon. We're not wanted here." Stefan rolled his eyes before grinning a devilish little grin. "Good to see you're making yourself comfortable, Caroline."

Damon gave a small wave to Caroline—something that confused the hell out of Klaus—and he watched as the two made their way upstairs. He turned his attentions back to Caroline, who was only shaking slightly in his arms. That had to be an improvement of sorts.

"Now…" he drawled, "where were we?"

Caroline gave the tiniest of grins, moving her lips down to his. They christened every inch of the church pews they sat on. And then what was left of the confessional booth, too.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Caroline was kicked out of Matt's house. A week since she was supposed to have contacted them, wondering if she could come back. Honestly though, she had become quite comfortable with her living arrangements. They weren't the easiest band of boys, as there was always a risk of getting caught, but at least she couldn't disappoint anyone. She couldn't risk her friends' lives.

Maybe they were worried. Maybe they weren't. She was leaning more toward the latter, but either way, it didn't matter. She hadn't let herself think about it while she was away. Not that she could do anything about it. The Three Stooges had made her get rid of her cell phone within the first couple days. They couldn't risk someone tracking Caroline to their super secret boy club. So she couldn't contact Matt or Bonnie unless it was a payphone.

The smell of the take-out she carried wafted toward her, bringing her back down to reality. Also making her realize how hungry she was. The money Matt had given her was starting to dwindle more and more. She wasn't sure how the other three got their meals, and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know. Were they killing, and then stealing wallets? Nope, she wasn't going to think about it.

It was quiet inside, and she assumed they had all gone out to do…whatever they did. Well, she knew what they did. Again, not thinking about it. Sleeping with Klaus didn't mean she had to know the ins and outs of his job. That was small talk they had yet to engage in since their first morning together.

She immediately ran upstairs, going to her room and taking a seat on the bay window. Lucky for her, she had a great view outside. It was beginning to snow, too. The little flurries floated from the gray sky, landing on the dewy grass, and trees. Not that Caroline could see them. Hopefully it stuck. A scenery change would be nice.

The box of hot noodles and rice she devoured were delicious, especially on a cold day like today. It warmed her insides, made her feel whole. The plus side of comfort food. The negative was that it made her think of Bonnie and Matt. It was hard to decide when it was right to go back. Or if she should ever. How could they forgive her after everything she had been doing the past two weeks? She couldn't take looking at their disappointed faces again. Not after last time.

There was a knock on her door. Caroline turned around—half-expecting to see a tired Klaus—but was surprised to see a smug looking Stefan. Her back stiffened, and she looked around uncomfortably. Crap. What was she supposed to say to him? In her whole two weeks there, Stefan was the one she had talked to the least. Even Damon had stopped in to tell her of his progress.

"You have somehow managed to warm up to Damon. We all know you're _very_ cozy with Klaus. And yet you can't look me in the eye," he pondered, walking through the room to sit across from her. "Why is that?"

"Why do you care?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat," she retorted.

"Do I look like a cat?"

Caroline shook her head. "Whatever. I just…I don't know."

"What? You seemed okay with me when I brought you here."

"I was dealing with things. A lot didn't bother me then." Now she was sleeping with a convicted murderer because of it. Things were blurry.

"And now?"

"You're still a murderer. You're…"

"Charming? Funny? Have an unnatural ability for making French toast?"

There was a long pause before Caroline answered. "Yes."

Stefan's nose scrunched up. He obviously hadn't expected his jokes to be on point. "I'm confused."

"Klaus and Damon were in isolation," she explained. "Klaus is…Klaus. He's scary, malicious, and an uncaring ass. Damon, on the other hand, is psychotic. He's always on edge, and he doesn't think about the consequences of what he does. But you…you play well with others. I can remember that they're bad people who do terrible things. With you…I can forget."

He smirked. "You're afraid we'll be friends."

"I shouldn't be comfortable around you."

"But you are," he grinned, taking an extra pair of chopsticks and eating some of the noodles. "I can wear a nametag if you want. 'My name is bad guy.' I could stalk a dark alleyway every once in a while if you need me to."

"Stefan!" Leave it to him to make this a joke. Just because a killer acted like the cool guy at the party, didn't mean she should flock to him. He had done terrible things to nice people. He wasn't misunderstood. He was Stefan Salvatore. Ripper Extraordinaire.

"What? I'm a human being. The fact is: nothing is ever what it seems. I mean, sure, you can take some things at face value. The good stuff is always worth a deeper look though."

She checked his hands for a hidden fortune cookie. He was clean. And he had a point. One she had been aware of for some time. At least since she was brought onto this case. It still didn't mean she wanted to warm up to him. "I guess."

"Where'd you get these?" He asked with a full mouth, changing subjects effectively. "Do they have egg rolls?"

Caroline chuckled, unable to help it. She shrugged. "I don't know why they wouldn't."

"Pick some up next time. I'll pay you for your troubles," he added, taking another bite of her noodles.

"Hey!" She actually laughed, though not capable yet of play fighting him off. If he wanted noodles, he could have them.

They sat together for the next half hour, sometimes in silence, sometimes chatting. It wasn't how she had planned on spending her evening, but she would take it. The snow outside was getting heavier, and she could have sworn they were in the mountains by the way time seemed to stand still. That's why it surprised her to see Klaus and Damon enter the picture. She watched with furrowed brows as they trudged toward the church, Klaus obviously pissed at Damon by the look on his face, and the way he stalked behind Damon like a hungry lion.

"That looks promising." Stefan huffed. He sounded a little pissed, too.

The two of them ran out of the room, jogging so they could meet up with Klaus and Damon by the time they came inside. Klaus looked about ready to maul Damon as soon as they crossed the threshold and the door was closed. Damon was rammed against the wall, a sense of familiarity washing through Caroline from when they were in the prison.

"I told you not to fuck around," Klaus hissed, his tone low and dangerous.

"I didn't mean to screw up," Damon said, his eyes tinged with water. "It was an accident."

"So you happened to accidentally sleep with a pretty brunette and then accidentally drown her while you both took a bath?" He obviously wasn't buying it.

"Klaus, we've been finishing people off for weeks. Get away from him." Stefan was at Klaus' side, looking ready to do some serious damage if he didn't back off Damon.

"At least we don't leave any crumbs to follow." Klaus turned from Stefan to Damon. "Should you tell them about the blond girl you left alive, or should I?"

Stefan's face changed from fury to despair. "Tell me you didn't leave any witnesses."

"She was scared, and I got nervous. So, I ran."

"Found him outside in the alley. I had just cleaned up my business affairs, and here he comes, scampering with his tail between his legs. We're very much wanted right now, and I'm sure the whole of this rank town knows our faces by heart. I'm certain reports are flying in right about now."

"What's this mean?" Caroline finally piped up. She could feel her insides twisting into a ball. "What's going to happen?"

"Go pack your bags. Any evidence of you needs to be gone," Klaus instructed.

"Any evidence of _us_ needs to be gone. You know someone will have tracked you two." Stefan was already moving toward the stairs. "Let's go, Damon."

Damon pushed Klaus away from him, marching toward Stefan. Klaus turned to Caroline, wasting in grabbing her arm and practically dragging her toward the stairs. "Time to go, sweetheart."

"Wait, how much time do we have? Have you had this little notice before?"

"It's all a part of the job."

Once upstairs, the four of them were off to their separate parts, making sure to clean up any piece of them that might be left. It was the quickest ten minutes Caroline had ever spent cleaning, but eventually, she had everything packed. It was how to hide it now.

She looked in every part of her room, looking for secret hideouts or passageways. After a couple minutes, she found a compartment under the bay window, with enough hiding space to fit her belongings inside. There was definitely one thing she could say for certain about this life. It was never boring.

For a moment, she thought they were going to be in the clear. Until she saw people walking through the snow outside. They had guns. And bulletproof vests. She crouched underneath her window so none of them would catch a glimpse of her. Caroline crawled to her bedroom door, not standing up until she was in the hallway.

Damon and Stefan were in Klaus' bedroom, the three of them discussing something she couldn't hear. If they were going to try and get rid of her to make things easier, they had another thing coming.

"They're here," she told them.

Stefan looked out the window. "Shit. We need to go."

"We can't exactly go downstairs, now can we?" Klaus looked tense, his body ready to attack anything that dared stand in his way.

"There's got to be a window around here we can sneak out of."

"And then where? The ground?" Caroline's eyebrows rose above her forehead in disbelief. This was ridiculous. They needed a better plan. "There has to be a place to hide in here somewhere."

"I haven't checked for any since we haven't had time to play hide and seek," Klaus replied sarcastically.

"Fine. Stay out here for all I care," she groaned. They didn't have time for this, and she wasn't about to go down for their bullshit.

Caroline began her search around the room, looking for anything that might be somewhat out of place. She had seen it done in movies several times, but she didn't actually know if that was how people found hiding spots. If Matt had been there, he would know. He was good at finding places other people couldn't see.

Trying to channel her inner Matt, she knocked lightly on each wood board, not wanting anyone who could possibly be downstairs to hear. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Damon looking just as she was.

"Should we lock the door?" She asked, voicing her concerns.

"Won't stop them," Stefan whispered, moving to close the door anyway despite his words.

"Attic," Damon murmured, wiping his hand over the ceiling to remove a thick layer of dust. It seemed to match with the ceiling pattern, but it was, in fact, different. Damon and Stefan tugged on it together, getting it to release and drop a small, rope ladder.

There was movement coming from downstairs. They were going to close in if the four of them didn't start moving.

"Where does it lead?" Damon asked.

"Who cares? It's our ticket out." Stefan grinned, checking the sturdiness of the ladder before climbing up. After a few seconds of silence, his head popped back into view. "All clear."

"What if we get stuck up there?" Damon questioned again, looking more and more unsure of his own discovery.

"Get up here," Stefan hissed, waving his hand frantically.

Damon did as he was told, even if it was a bit reluctantly. Caroline was next due to Klaus' pushing. He was the last to reach the attic, pulling the ladder up and closing the door behind them. From his pocket, he took out a small knife and detached the rope from the attic door.

"Is that going to hold them off?" Caroline asked. Her arms wrapped around her waist in an effort to keep from shivering.

"Maybe, maybe not," Stefan answered, looking around the spacious, unfinished attic. Nothing but wooden beams surrounded them. And a window. They would be too high up to go out though.

"Can we climb the beams?" There had to be something they could use to their advantage.

"All they would have to do is look up," Stefan replied, moving around the space with stealth.

"What's outside," Klaus asked, walking toward the window.

"A very big drop." Damon was already peeking.

"Start searching for cubby holes," Stefan instructed. "Maybe we'll get lucky again."

The four of them spent a short amount of time searching for hidden entryways. The footsteps downstairs were getting louder. Caroline was fairly certain they had made it to the upper floor by now. It was a coin toss on whether they would find the attic door before the four of them could get anywhere. Their chances of getting out unnoticed were becoming slimmer.

"Psst," Stefan hissed, waving them over as he looked around one section of framing. He stood between two beams, feeling the wooden board that they were nailed to. He began picking at two pieces, revealing that they were attached, and secretly hinged to form a door. There was a small section behind it. The roof was a lot more hollow than it looked. What had people built this place for?

The only problem of the cubbyhole was the size. It was too small for all of them.

"Keep looking. This won't work," Stefan sighed.

"We're out of time, mate," Klaus noted quietly, his head tilted. Caroline was confused until she heard the voices from downstairs. They had found the bedroom. "We need to get someone inside."

"It's only going to fit two." Stefan was starting to look panicked.

"Then that's two less we have to worry about." Klaus turned to Caroline. "Ladies first."

"Wait, what?" It's not like Caroline wouldn't mind saving her ass, but logically, she expected to be the police bait. Chances were she would get off easier than any of them.

"He's right. In you go," Stefan encouraged, grabbing her hand and helping her to the space. She was torn between hesitating and jumping in headfirst. She looked to Klaus, who was nodding for her to keep moving. His eyes somehow held a sort of softness she had yet to see, and a ferocity she dared not argue with. Caroline did as she was told, curling up in the space as much as she could for whoever was joining her. There was a small part of her that hoped it was Klaus. Knowing how they were paired off, it wouldn't be fair though. It had to be a Salvatore to keep the playing field even.

"Your turn," Damon said. He was looking at Stefan expectantly.

Stefan, however, looked as if he had other plans. "No. You."

"This is not up for discussion," Damon hissed.

"You are not going back into that cell," Stefan argued. "Get in with Caroline before I knock you out myself."

The noises from downstairs were getting louder. Caroline could tell they were searching the room. She was happy the spot under her window was deep enough to hide her things thoroughly. They wouldn't find it. She was confident in that.

"Klaus?" Caroline called quietly, getting his attention while the brothers bickered. "What are you going to do?"

"There must be something here to hide in," he smirked. Klaus finished that sentence off with a wink before moving around the attic as slowly as he could. Soon, he was out of her sight. Her stomach dropped even more. The one solid thing in her life for the past two weeks was out of sight. It was crazy that she should care, but as she sat there in darkness, all she wanted to do was insure his safety.

Life should have been easier than this. She shouldn't be worrying about him. She should be rejoicing that justice would probably be served. Caroline was hidden, and that was the important part. But he was out there, vulnerable, and it felt very wrong.

She was aware of the silence then. Only the sounds of moving downstairs reminded her that they weren't in the clear. For a long time she had always seen the police as allies. Who knew she would have been on the run from them, for fear of being seen as an accomplice?

"Caroline," Stefan said dejectedly, catching her gaze. There were times, like now, when she forgot who was the older brother between them. "You ready?"

Caroline swallowed before nodding slowly. The silence and stares had spoken volumes. It wasn't hard to guess what was coming next.

"We'll see each other again, brother," Damon said, clapping Stefan's shoulder.

Stefan nodded, bowing his head and grabbing Damon's hand. "I know. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah," he choked out, "you, too."

Without time to react, Stefan was shoving Damon into the crawl space. The older brother fought tooth and nail, making more noise—however muffled it was—than they should have been. Caroline wrapped her arms around Damon, putting her hand over his mouth so he wouldn't yell on instinct. There was one quick glimpse of two saddened eyes before the door was shut, and complete darkness encased them.

Damon thrashed about as much as he could, but Caroline tensed her arms to hold him tightly. It was up to Stefan and Klaus to find someplace now. Stefan would be furious if Damon got out, and hell hath no fury like a Salvatore brother scorned. She had seen that first hand, so she tried with all her might to keep him still. There was no point in their cover being blown because of this.

He continued on for a while, his movements beginning to still after a couple minutes. She could feel droplets of water hitting the hand that covered Damon's mouth. Caroline tried her best to soothe him, but hell, she couldn't blame him for trying.

It was silent for some time. Caroline and Damon listened intently to see if Stefan and Klaus had found any coverage. The soft thuds of footsteps from their floor level told them they hadn't. The two were talking, that much she did know. About what, she was clueless.

And then the sound of the ceiling door slamming open told her they weren't going to find anything.

"Hands in the air!" Someone shouted. Caroline could feel Damon trying to squirm again, but she kept him still. The adrenaline pumped through her veins as she tried to hear what was happening outside while simultaneously keeping Damon from blowing their cover.

"Relax, mate. We won't hurt you," she heard Klaus say, his voice muffled through the wall.

"On your knees," the same voice from before commanded.

There was silence except for the sound of shuffling feet. The air seemed to thicken in the tiny crawl space while the two waited for something else. Anything that would tell them the fate of Klaus and Stefan.

"You have the right to remain silent," a man started saying, and Caroline knew where they were going now.

From then on out, all she could hear was feet moving quickly back downstairs. That was it. It was over. Stefan and Klaus were going back to jail. For all the hard work they had gone through for the past two weeks, they had just given in.

Damon tried to get out of her grasp, but Caroline held him still. They had to make sure there were no leftover cops wandering around. The last thing they needed was the same fate as the other two.

What did this mean for Damon? He needed Stefan. Caroline could not be put in charge of him. She refused to babysit a serial killer because his appointed guardian had been jailed.

There were a few minutes of silence after all the commotion stopped. No footsteps, breathing—besides their own shallow breaths—or talking of any kind. Caroline was about ready to give Damon the go ahead to move. The sooner they got out, the better.

As Damon began to scoot toward the door, they both stopped in their tracks upon hearing a muffled bang. Then another. Caroline was quick to restrain Damon from flying out of their hiding spot and possibly giving them away by charging into a scene he hadn't surveyed.

It felt like ages that they sat like that. Caroline holding Damon close to her, and Damon trying to get loose. It felt like an eternity before there were no more gunshots, no voices. Nothing. Just them.

She urged him to move, and he took off. The small door was flying open, and to Caroline's relief, it was just them in the attic. Damon was running toward the attic door, jumping down into the bedroom without so much as a glance to see if they were safe. Caroline went for the window, looking to see if anyone was out there. All she could see where blood splatters covering the snow.

She quickly made her way downstairs and outside to catch Damon before he did something stupid. There was no telling what they would see. Was it Klaus? Was it Stefan? She knew what the cops would do, but she didn't know what her daring housemates would try.

Once outside in the new-fallen snow—where it was still snowing, in fact—Damon looked around frantically at the bloody crime scene. There was no body.

"Who was it?" He ran a shaky hand over his mouth, his face contorting into one of pain. "Who was shot?"

"I don't know," Caroline said quietly, still processing what she saw. There was blood. That could have been Klaus' blood.

Damon didn't take that answer too well.

"I can't do this," he started, his body trembling as he looked around. "I can't…I can't do this."

"Damon," Caroline started, moving closer to him, "it's going to be okay. We don't know what—"

" _Okay_?" He asked, his expression saying he had no idea how she could say such a thing at this time. "How is any of this _okay_?! My brother could be hurt, or he could be…oh god…"

"We don't know anything yet. Stefan is okay. If it was him, then they took him into custody and took care of his wounds."

"You don't know that." She could see Damon losing it. She could see him unraveling, and Caroline had absolutely no idea how to handle it. "He could be dead, and if he's dead then I don't know what to do. It's my fault they were here and now he's gone. I can't do this without him, Caroline, I can't _do_ this!"

"Damon, listen to me! He's going to be fine." Caroline paused, realizing the words that were about to come out of her mouth were words she wasn't sure she wanted to follow through on. "We're going to get him back for you, but we need to get out of here."

"We don't even know if he's alive!" Damon seethed in front of her face, and she wasn't sure he wouldn't try something out of guilt. Now was the _perfect_ time to be thinking of how in over her head she was.

"Look at me," she said forcefully, steeling herself as she made Damon look at her. He did as he was told, his blue eyes mixed with anguish and rage. His body shook from the cold and the fear, his raven-colored hair matted to a sweaty forehead. He was the perfect picture of a mess. "We will figure out what happened, and we will get him out. Just…hang in there. We'll get them both out, you'll see."

There was a beat of silence, but he eventually nodded, appearing to believe what she said.

If only she could do the same.


	17. Home

The following few days took a lot of sneaking around and a lot of patience on her part. Trying to find another abandoned place—and a car, to boot—was harder than she thought. It wasn't until she was about to literally cry because of Damon's latest breakdown when they came across abandoned farmland in Kentucky. It came complete with a barn, a quaint little house, and spacious land ready for plowing. It was almost too perfect. There wasn't a living soul in sight and Caroline was grateful she wouldn't have to worry about Damon cleaning house.

Caroline pulled in through the dirt driveway, the windmill outside creaking loud enough to scare away any animal-like predators. They stopped just in front of the wooden house, the silence sending chills straight to Caroline's spine. The place looked like it hadn't been occupied for years. The wooden boards were uneven, the windows were dusty, and the clichéd rocking chair on the front porch could have fallen apart if someone sat on it. She was fairly certain of that.

"Come on. Let's go check inside," Caroline told Damon, putting the car in park and unbuckling. He nodded, following her out.

She kept her gun close by in case someone popped out of nowhere, but there were no other cars except hers. That was how it always started in movies, though. No signs of anyone until _bam_ , it was too late to turn back. Maybe she shouldn't watch so many of those movies while she was in her line of work. Or what used to be her work.

"I don't think anyone's here," Damon whispered, looking around.

"Better to be safe than dead," she retorted, waving for him to get behind her.

Caroline eased the door open, taking her gun out to aim at anything suspicious. Still nothing. Sunlight shone through the cleaner parts of the window, highlighting some of the worn furniture. At least no shadows were sneaking around. Only the dust particles floating through the air seemed to encroach upon her space.

"I'll check upstairs. You search down here," Caroline instructed, moving up the stairs with a light step.

A thorough check proved to be uneventful, but she could be at ease now. The four bedrooms and two bathrooms were all clear, if she didn't count the two spiders crawling over the counter and one of the dressers.

"There's no one here," Damon called up. Caroline could practically hear his hip pop out. "Can we relax now?"

"Yes," she groaned, putting her gun away. "Go see what food is in the kitchen. If we're going to stay here, we need to take inventory. And do a _lot_ of cleaning. Like…a lot."

"You really think anything here is _edible_?" He asked, leaning against the railing.

"No, I want to see what needs to be thrown out. I'm going to have to go to the store," she said, coming down the stairs.

Damon nodded, walking out of her sight and down the hallway to wherever the kitchen was. This place would do well to keep Damon hidden. Caroline intended to go back home, but she had to make sure Damon could stay here until she knew what to do. She needed a place for Klaus and Stefan to go once they were out.

Wow. Was she really saying that?

Caroline shook her head as she walked out to the car. She grabbed her bags and took them inside, setting them down in the living room. She shouldn't be playing house with a convicted felon. One who pleaded insanity for very understandable reasons.

Now she was trying to bring his scary brother back, as well as the man who she literally had no idea what to do about. Who was Klaus to her? She should be ecstatic that they were both in jail. She could easily go to the cops now and tell them she knew exactly where Damon Salvatore was hiding. But it seemed…wrong. The fact that she thought it was wrong was also wrong. There was a lot of wrong going on.

Crap. Caroline needed a place to hide the car. She could always pull it around back. Then again, the open barn doors showed there was enough room to stow her vehicle.

"Nothing's growing in here. There isn't a lot to throw out, either," Damon said from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel as he came into view.

Caroline sighed. "Alright. You don't happen to have any money, do you? We spent the last of mine on food yesterday."

Damon pulled a wallet out of his pocket and tossed it to her. She checked inside and tried to keep her eyes from bulging out. Why had he kept that much from her? Ugh! Criminal or not, she was about to punch his face in soon.

"Will that work?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah," Caroline said, rolling her eyes. It was enough to get started on renovating this place. Depending on how long they stayed there, that is.

Her run to the store was as quick as she could make it. Mostly because she felt like she was looking behind her back at every turn. She had to constantly remind herself that she wasn't the outlaw. Or was she? Technically, she was an accomplice at this point, now that she was actively trying to keep Damon from being found. No if, ands, or buts. She was so screwed.

Once she was in her car and safe from strangers trying to buy milk, Caroline took a deep breath. She should be going home. She shouldn't even be here. It wasn't her job to play babysitter. Of all the things she should be doing, it wasn't this. Caroline needed to be apologizing to Matt and Bonnie for all that she had done, and all that she would do. When did life become this complicated?

They were still her friends though. Or at least, she thought they still were. Maybe they would forgive her, and maybe they wouldn't. It wasn't likely, but she had to try. She had to get to them.

But Damon might not be there when she got back.

Sighing, Caroline turned the key in the ignition, driving back toward the abandoned farmhouse. She would go back to Matt and Bonnie's, but she needed to tell Damon where she would be. There was no way in hell she would take him along and run the risk of getting caught. While there weren't many plans formulating on how to break two criminals out of jail when they completely deserved what they got, she did know where she should start.

* * *

 Once Damon was situated fixing up their new hideaway, Caroline left to take a bus back to Baltimore. If she was going to break them out, she had to talk to Matt about getting back in there. Which meant she had to do a lot of apologizing, and a lot of flattering. The first thing she knew she needed to do was talk to Klaus, but she didn't even know what to do when she was there. People would be listening this time. They couldn't talk freely like they had before.

The ride was long and nerve-wracking, giving her insides enough time to twist and gurgle in unappetizing ways. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. Even after walking up to the driveway, Caroline stood there a few more moments. This was it. They would be inside; ready to judge her for not coming back, for not calling…the list went on. She would only add to it by dodging their questions about her whereabouts, because how in the hell was she supposed to say where she had really been?

Finally, she began walking, smoothing her shirt as she did, and jogged up the steps to the front door. Her hand hesitated over it for a few moments before knocking. God, she felt like hell. Caroline began pacing, trying to keep her legs from giving out. This was going to be okay, this was _going_ to be okay, this was—

The door swung open, and standing in the doorway was a tired looking Matt. Bags under his eyes, hair a mess…when was the last time he slept? Despite the dreary look to him, his entire demeanor did a complete one-eighty before her eyes. His eyes brightened and she even thought he stood a little straighter. She looked around the porch, trying not to meet his gaze. Okay, now was the time to say something. Caroline opened her mouth just long enough to be silenced again.

"Caroline," was all Matt breathed before rushing toward her and scooping her into a hug. Her feet lifted off the wooden floorboards as Matt held her tight, his embrace a comfort after so long. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his hands squeeze her back. Caroline had forgotten what this felt like. To be close to someone she truly cared about. A safety she had been deprived of for so long.

"Matt, I—"

"I'm sorry," he rushed out, "You never have to leave this house again."

"It's okay," she mumbled against his shoulder, not wanting to let him go. "I'm sorry, too."

They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the silence and each other's touch. It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off Caroline's chest. Everything that she went through was nothing compared to finally being back in the company of her…friends. Yes. That's what they were.

When Caroline looked back at the doorway, someone else had joined them. Bonnie stood there, a hand against the frame, staring wide-eyed at Caroline. Their gaze met for what felt like the longest time. Matt must have felt her body stiffen because he set her down gently, not yet letting go though as he turned around to see what Caroline stared at. Only then did he give her some space.

Bonnie didn't look in much better shape than Matt. Hair that hadn't been brushed fell all around her face, nearly covering her puffy eyes. Caroline felt her lower lip quiver. Was she still mad? Could she ever forgive Caroline for what happened?

"Hi," Caroline breathed, her throat feeling awfully dry. She gave Bonnie a tiny wave, quickly clasping her hands together in front of her.

Bonnie didn't say anything. Not for a couple minutes, at least. Only then did she step forward and look Caroline in the eyes.

"I'm glad you're safe," Bonnie nodded, hesitating a few seconds before slowly wrapping her arms around Caroline's waist. Caroline pulled her arms free before returning the gesture. It felt…right. All was forgiven but not forgotten, of that she was sure. Maybe Caroline would never get that trust back between them, but she would take what she could get from Bonnie.

"Come on," Matt mumbled, taking Caroline's suitcase, "let's get you settled."

The three of them went inside, Bonnie staying downstairs as Matt and Caroline went upstairs. It was surreal to be back in her old room. She could tell it hadn't been touched since she left by the way the shelves gathered dust and the room smelled stale. It felt so empty.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," Caroline said, turning to face Matt. "I lost my phone."

"You don't have to explain where you were. I shouldn't have expected you to come back at all after what happened," Matt confessed.

"Stop apologizing," she groaned. " _I'm_ the one who should be sorry, not _you_. I have been a terrible friend. I don't know how any of this happened, but I am sorry for not being the friend you two deserve."

"Caroline," Matt muttered, shaking his head, "you're not a terrible friend. You were put in an impossible situation and you did a lot better than most."

"It doesn't feel like it," she said, shaking her head as she plopped down on the bed.

"You did. I promise." There was a moment of silence before Matt spoke again. "I don't know if you've seen the papers, but he was caught. Salvatore was too."

Caroline caught herself before she said his name. "Which Salvatore?"

"The Ripper. Stefan. It wasn't easy. He tried to kill an officer, but they stopped him and got him in custody. We don't have to worry about them anymore," he whispered, sitting down beside her. She stopped from breathing an unexpected sigh of relief when he assured her it wasn't Klaus. Caroline told herself it was because he was of better use unharmed than he was harmed. "Well, Elijah and Kol and Damon are still out there, but Klaus is a big catch. We're ahead of the game with him behind bars."

This was what Caroline had been waiting for. This was her chance to wiggle her way back into the station to talk to Klaus somehow, but she didn't know what to say to make that happen. Matt wouldn't let her anywhere near him after all that went on. She looked at the ground, gazing up at Matt occasionally through her lashes. He was looking at the ground, too.

"What are you going to do now that you have him?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Interrogations didn't really work last time, so I don't know. He's not going to tell us where Kol's hiding, or what he's been doing."

"He might," Caroline tried. "It's not unheard of."

Matt stared blankly at her. "No."

"I didn't suggest it."

"You implied it. You were off the case for a reason, I'm not sending you back out there."

"Don't consider me on the case. If he talks to me, he talks to me. If not, there's nothing more I can do."

"Having you involved with him again isn't something I want."

"But it's something I want," she retorted.

"That's what worries me."

Caroline's brows furrowed, pretending not to understand what he meant. She knew he was worried. Unbeknownst to him, it was for good reason.

"Where's the girl who was scared of Klaus? The one who feared him like she should have."

"I'm not that girl anymore," she explained to him. "I can handle myself."

"It's not about if I think you can handle yourself or not. If he gets inside your head, there's no telling how long it will take to get him out. Are you ready for that?"

Caroline bit her lower lip. The things Matt didn't know. The things she never wanted him to know. Nodding, she squared herself to meet his gaze. "Yes. I can do this."

With obvious reluctance, Matt nodded. There was a twist in Caroline's stomach as she thought about all the work she was doing only to help Klaus and Stefan escape. What if Matt and Bonnie found out? What if the police found out how much she helped? Was this a road she was really prepared to travel? All she had to do was tell them where Damon was. Then it would be over. Everything could work on getting better.

But that wasn't how it worked, was it? Damon trusted her. Outing him wouldn't make her feel better.

"Get some rest," Matt told her softly, "We'll go tomorrow."

* * *

 The night didn't bring her much sleep. She was too busy worrying about how Damon was doing by himself. She felt like a parent to a very naughty kid, wondering if she would go home to find he misbehaved again. Only it would be blood on the wall instead of crayon, a missing girl instead of a missing cookie. At least there were no surprise visits from anyone. Strangely enough that made Caroline feel lonelier. For the past few weeks, she lived on the edge, coming to expect the unexpected. And each time, there was someone to expect it with her. There was no unexpected at Matt's house though. Everything was predictable. Safe. And she'd never felt so distant.

After the five hours of peace she managed to grab, Caroline woke up with a heartbeat that fluttered. She still had no idea what she was going to do. She was one woman compared to officers she knew well. Knowing what they lifted and what they faced on the daily, it was hard not to think of how this could go horribly wrong, or do absolutely nothing.

The car ride there held a somber note to it. Neither Matt nor Caroline could find the right words to say. At least, not until they were halfway there.

"The station called," Matt said, starting out quietly.

"What'd they say?"

It was silent for what felt like a long time. Matt would steal glances at her while she waited expectantly for an answer. She was about to prod him when he spoke again. "He's asking for you. He won't talk to anyone else."

Caroline couldn't look him in the eye the rest of the way over. She didn't want to know all the accusations that were running through his head.

Inside, the place was buzzing with movement. Phones being answered, paperwork being dealt with. She felt guilty as she walked through the crowd of people. They wouldn't look fondly upon accomplices.

When her and Matt reached the interrogation room, a few other officers met them. Some she recognized, some she didn't. They had obviously been busy talking amongst themselves before the two arrived, making Caroline wonder what it was they were talking about. It worried her to think she wanted to know for inside information, not because she was scared of being the topic of conversation.

Through the glass window, cuffed to the table, Caroline saw him. Hair mussed and that goddamn smirk on his face, he stared straight ahead. Before, she would've thought that was his expression when the wheels in his head were turning. Now she was frightened to think that the wheels weren't turning. That he had a plan already.

"Sir," a man with pretty brown eyes greeted. She couldn't remember his name. Brown eyes flicked his gaze between Matt and Caroline, looking to Matt last and obviously wondering if she was the one Klaus was asking for.

"Give us a moment," Matt told him, a no-nonsense voice. Brown eyes gave a curt nod and walked back to the table he sat at.

Matt turned to Caroline, gaze softening. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready," she nodded, giving him a weak smile.

Pausing for a moment, he finally gave her one in return. "I don't guess you need much prepping after everything. Just know we'll be listening. You're not alone."

"I know." Caroline gave him a quick hug, not caring about professionalism and appearances. Making sure to look him in the eye and give him one last smile, she went to the door and walked inside the room her psychotic friend sat in.

Upon entering, Klaus barely looked up before his smirk grew wider. She gave a heavy sigh, strolling over to the table and taking a seat across from him. Abruptly, he sat up more and leaned closer to Caroline, hands clasped together on the table and eyes grazing over her like the predator he was. She kept her wits about her, keeping uncannily still while remaining expressionless. The police were watching, but it didn't matter anymore that she'd yet to concoct a plan. She would no doubt end up falling seamlessly into his.

"There she is," he drawled; head tilting slightly as he smiled at her. "We have so much catching up to do. How are you? How's the family?"

She let a small smile show through, one that would show she was barely tolerating his games. "I'm not here to chit-chat."

"Indulge me," he smirked.

Caroline inhaled and exhaled deeply, waiting long enough to act as though she were considering his request. "They're fine," she said calmly, without smiling.

"Healthy? Safe? Specifics, sweetheart."

"They're fine," she repeated slowly. Caroline didn't miss the underlying meaning of the question. It was hard to go into details about the "family's" health, though. How fine could he be with his brother locked up and shot?

There was silence afterward, both of them assessing the other. She had to constantly remind herself to breathe, to remember what she was supposed to be here for. She didn't want to think about how hard Matt was scrutinizing them. Eventually deciding she needed to talk, she leaned forward, clasping her hands like he had. They had appearances to keep up with. "I think you know why I'm here."

"I do," he told her seriously, eyes never leaving hers.

"Why did you ask for me, then? I'm going to ask you the same questions they would."

"They," he said, pointing to the window, "are not you. We have history."

"A few terse conversations don't count for much history," she said.

"It does when you're courteous." He smiled, placing his chin atop his connected fingers. "They are not."

"So," she said slowly, mirroring his movements. "Quid pro quo?"

"Exactly," he grinned.

"Fine," she said, giving a smile. "That makes it my turn to ask questions since I told you about my family."

"Go on," he allowed.

She paused, thinking carefully about what to ask and how to ask it. "You were gone for a while. Where did you go?"

"A lot of places," he answered, lifting his eyebrows playfully. "I move often. Never stay in one location for long."

"Specifics," she returned.

"I went somewhere I've never been before," he informed her, leaning closer. "To a place where even I dare not speak it's name."

"Sounds like a big excuse for not giving me a name," she retorted, acting as if she were trying hard not to scoff.

"I shouldn't be surprised a beauty such as yourself doesn't believe a word I say, but it's true. I went far too many places to give you a helpful name."

Again, she reminded herself to breathe normally as a memory hit her like a tidal wave. _It was Beauty killed the Beast_ , she remembered him quoting one night when she was half asleep. They had been talking about Damon and Elijah, but if she was the beauty in this scenario… "So you were with the Ripper again? I know he was caught too."

"I was. I don't know his brother's whereabouts, before you ask." Silence passed, and then, "my turn."

Caroline nodded once, knowing the routine. "Go on."

He tapped his fingers together, appearing to mull over the many questions he could ask. "Do you know what happens when someone's face is plastered over television screens across the country?"

She thought for a moment, unsure of how to answer him. "I don't know."

"You can give a better guess than that," he smirked.

Caroline shrugged. "People see them?"

"Yes. They do."

"And?" She didn't understand what he was trying to say this time. More than half the country probably knew who Klaus Mikaelson was. Anyone who saw him would know to run.

"What do people generally feel when they hear about what us terrible people do?"

"Disgust?" Caroline scoffed.

"Yes." He continued to smile and it continued to irk her. "What don't they normally feel?"

She sat completely still. He put his hands to either side of him so the cuffs stretched as far as they would allow, his palms facing up. They felt the opposite of disgust. They felt admiration.

The door to the interrogation room opened, and in came the man with pretty brown eyes. He tipped his hat to Caroline before walking to Klaus, promptly taking his handcuffs off. Her mouth hung open as she watched the proceedings.

"Thank you, Marcel," Klaus said, staring only at Caroline. "Is the Ripper being taken care of?"

"My girl Lexi's already snuck him out of the prison. You don't have much time before they notice you're both gone though. Better hurry while you can."

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, looking to the window with fear. "What happened to the cops?"

"Taken care of," Marcel assured her. "Cameras are offline, too. It'll be a clean getaway if you remember the right way out."

Klaus stood up and put a hand gently to the man's face. It was the closest gesture to affection she'd ever seen from Klaus, aside from the time they spent at the church together. "You've been most helpful."

"It was my pleasure," Marcel grinned. "I love your work."

Caroline didn't stick around long enough to hear their chummy discussion. She bolted to the door and ran into the other room to see what the damage was. More importantly: how Matt was. The room was covered in blood, the four men she had seen only moments before laying or sitting in various positions. Knives stood out from some of their chests or backs, others had slit throats. She remembered talking to the man bent over the desk, blood surrounding his head. He had an office party at his house once, invited everyone in their department. His wife was nice to Caroline.

She covered her mouth, immediately searching Matt out. He sat against a wall, chin to his chest. Time stopped as she ran to him, kneeling down to check him over for injuries. She couldn't breathe again until she saw he didn't have a speck of blood on him. She put a finger under his nose. He was still breathing.

"I told Marcel to keep him alive," Klaus' voice said out of nowhere. She turned around to see him strolling through the room, inspecting the bodies and taking the knives out so he could put them in his pocket. He was wearing Marcel's uniform. "He has promise. This is excellent work."

"Couldn't you have got out in a less bloody way?" She asked, putting her arms around Matt and resting her head against his. Relief was still washing over her.

"Your friend is alive. Is that not what you wanted?"

"It is," she sighed, realizing there was no use. She didn't know why she said anything, actually. She knew there was no reasoning with him. There was no mercy in him. What she saw was what she got.

"Then let's not dawdle any longer. You and I have a ripper to see."

Caroline kissed Matt's cheek, letting her hand linger on his face as long as she could. She was afraid that if she left him, even for a second, then he would be dead when she got back. Klaus was right, though. They had to see Stefan. She had to get them back to Damon.

She walked beside of Klaus, his arm through hers as they walked briskly through the hallways in hopes of getting out before the cameras turned back on. They were lucky to be in a more desolate part of the station. They passed only a couple preoccupied people. Once they were outside and in the car he chose to steal, he informed her that Stefan would be waiting for them at an old factory that was no longer in use. From there, Caroline could take them to where Damon was.

Caroline looked back, watching as the station grew smaller and smaller the further they drove away. For the millionth time that day, she wondered what in the hell she was doing. Twice now she'd left her friends behind when they needed her. Was she better off staying away from them? Leaving them to live their lives without her constantly screwing them up? She loved them so much. Maybe that was why she should stay away.

"You seem deep in thought," Klaus mused, not taking his eyes off the road.

Caroline turned back around and stared out her window. "Yeah."

Klaus was silent after that, much to Caroline's delight. She had a lot to think about now that she didn't have to focus on helping Klaus escape—which happened to be unnecessary, as it turned out. Was it better for her to leave her old life behind? Was it better to fight for the friends she continued to hurt? She would have to report back to Matt when they finally realized Klaus was gone, let him know she was still okay. But after that…what was the point of staying with him and Bonnie? She would only make life miserable for them. Helping the likes of Klaus and the Salvatores while leaving them in the wake of their destruction. It made her sick to her stomach, yet she couldn't make herself stop.

Somewhere along the way, she stopped being a friend and started being one of the bad guys. Maybe it was time she finally came to terms with where her life was destined to be. Not among the good, like Matt, and Bonnie, and Brady. But around the bad, like Tyler, and Stefan…and Klaus. Maybe the dark was always meant to be her home.


	18. The Flame

Their car pulled into the driveway, Caroline noticing how Damon and Stefan clung to each other on the front porch. Despite the bandages on Stefan, he was the one looking over Damon as if _he_ were the one who was shot. Caroline couldn't help but grin as Klaus pulled the car around the house to keep it hidden. That hug was exactly why she hadn't given Damon's location away. She knew it would pay off in the end.

"You and Damon have been quite the busy people," Klaus said, studying the house intently. "This will do nicely for the time being."

"How long are you staying?" Caroline asked, opening the door and allowing the cold chill in.

"Long enough to set a plan in motion. The sooner we get on the road, the better."

"We?"

"You won't be joining me?" He asked, smug smirk on his face as he got out of the car. "I assumed your ties with those friends of yours had long since been broken."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she slammed the door shut, but she knew her silence was answer enough. Together, they walked back to the front of the house, where Damon and Stefan still stood. They watched Caroline and Klaus walk up the stairs, smiles on their faces. Caroline felt her body stiffen from surprise when Stefan wrapped his good arm around her.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she said softly, giving him a gentle squeeze before letting go. "Just try not to get caught again."

"That's the plan," Stefan said, looking to Damon and then back at Caroline. "In fact, I think it's time for us to go our separate ways."

"What?" Caroline's eyes widened. That shouldn't have upset her, but her stomach danced at the thought.

"Happy to know you'll miss me," Stefan smirked, "but it's time. You guys seem to have a knack for finding the police, and I'd like to show Damon a few places now that we're free men."

"It was a pleasure to work with you again, Ripper," Klaus said, extending a hand and not seeming too displeased about them leaving. "May we meet again."

"Hopefully not too soon," Stefan quipped as he took Klaus' hand, eyes twinkling with mischief.

While Klaus and Stefan said their goodbyes, Damon walked around Stefan to embrace Caroline. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She really did feel like an overprotective parent now. One with conflicting emotions about saying farewells to the criminals she'd been trained to find. They would be safer this way, most likely. But she was aware that shouldn't be what she was worried about.

"Watch your back out there," Damon whispered to her.

She nodded, letting out a slow sigh. "You, too."

"And Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not a bad person," Damon said, pulling away to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, well, we'll have to agree to disagree on that," she told him sadly. The fact that Damon Salvatore was telling her this didn't make it somehow easier to acknowledge whether she was a good or bad person. Should his opinion not matter because of everything he'd done, or should it matter because of everything they'd been through?

"We shouldn't, but we can for now," he conceded, giving her a wink.

The brothers walked down the porch steps, turning to face Caroline and Klaus. "It's been an adventure," Stefan said, giving an ostentatious bow to the both of them. Caroline giggled at the sight.

With that, the two headed off and got into the car that Stefan must have used to get here. Caroline's hands gripped the porch railings as she watched them take off down the road. She still couldn't believe she was actually sad to see them go. And not in the sense that her opportunity to do the right thing had gone down that road with them, but because she would actually miss their presence.

Caroline could feel fingers ghost along her hips, another presence making itself known behind her. "Looks like it's just us two."

She sighed, the idea not frightening her as much as she thought it might. Maybe that's what she would miss most about the Salvatore brothers being with them. It meant she was never truly alone with Klaus. With whatever it was she felt toward him. "I guess so."

"We would make quite the pair, you and I," he murmured next to her ear, sending shivers down her spine in a not entirely unpleasant way.

"We could put Bonnie and Clyde to shame," she joked.

"Does this mean you're willing to be my protégé?" He asked, hands fully running up and down her thighs at this point. "I could teach you everything you need to know on how to survive."

For a moment, she lost herself in the sensation. In the promise of what her future could be. Taken under the wing—and the sheets—of Klaus Mikaelson. The thought was thrilling; there was no doubt about it. But she still hesitated in giving an answer. If she said yes to any of it, she would be committing herself to what she had trained so long and hard to fight against. She may not need to stay with Matt and Bonnie, but could she really run off with Klaus? She wasn't a murderer for crying out loud. But she wasn't good, either.

"I need to think about it," she said, turning around so that she could face him. "I need more time."

Klaus nodded, a frown etching into his features. His gaze felt distant, almost cold. "You have until tomorrow. I'm leaving with or without you."

His hands retracted from her body, and he strode into the house, not looking back. Caroline stayed on the porch, leaning against the railing, hands running up and down her arms. This was a reminder of the man she was dealing with. Could she handle that?

She sighed, thinking about the call she still needed to give Matt. Caroline thought she could give them a quick visit, but it all seemed like such a silly thought now. She couldn't go back unless she intended to stay, and she couldn't do that. Maybe she could go into town and use a payphone to see how Matt was doing. Someone had to have gotten to him by now.

Caroline didn't bother telling Klaus what she was doing. She walked down the porch steps and went to the car her and Damon had used to get here in the first place. It didn't take her long to get to town once she was on the road. About ten minutes later she was pulling up next to the sidewalk, hopping out with a handful of change. Thankfully, the streets were fairly empty since it was snowing. The bitter wind made Caroline wrap her coat tighter around her body. They were going somewhere warm if she had any say in the matter.

She pushed those thoughts aside for the moment and walked up to the phone, putting the proper amount of quarters in before dialing Matt's number.

It took only two rings for him to pick up.

"Hello?" His voice was raspy. Caroline's heart ached.

"Hey," she said pitifully.

"Oh thank god you're okay," he sighed in relief. "I thought something happened to you."

"No. I'm A-Okay." Liar.

"Where are you?"

"Matt," she said, pausing, "I don't think I'm coming back."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm safe, but I don't think I'm coming home. Ever."

"Care, is someone forcing you to say this? Just let me know somehow and we'll get someone there."

She couldn't help smiling. "I promise there isn't a gun to my head. I just think I'm bad for you and Bonnie."

"That's ridiculous. Caroline, just come home and we can talk about it."

"I can't do that. I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused. You both deserve a better friend. Tell Bonnie I love her, okay?"

"Caroline!"

"Bye, Matt," she said, hanging up the phone afterward before he could say anything else. She covered her mouth with her hand. This was the right thing to do. No matter what she chose to do after today, setting them free was for the best.

Caroline stayed in town long enough to grab some groceries, but she climbed into the car when she was finished, heading back to the farmhouse. The drive was silent, no radio to tune out her thoughts. She thought she might cry if she didn't feel like she was out of tears to give.

Once she was back to their temporary home, Caroline unpacked the food and began preparing dinner for that night. Two hours later when the food was done, there was still no sign of Klaus though. She doubted she would see him until he had to have his answer.

What was her answer going to be? She could go with him, learn the ropes on how to live in his world. She didn't _have_ to kill people. Caroline could just use his company to her advantage. If she didn't do that, she would be on her own. Possibly a freeing experience after everything she'd been through, but she also hated being alone. There was no going back to her mom, not with her track record. She brought a plague everywhere she went.

Which lead her back to Klaus. Two wrongs didn't make a right, but there was an exception to every rule. This was the kind of life she'd found for herself. If she went off on her own, she'd just find it again. There would always be a Tyler, a Salvatore, or a Klaus. Like a moth to a flame, she couldn't help but find the worst people out there.

She looked out the window, staring at the star filled sky. Caroline had taken the opportunity to change out of her prison breakout clothes and into something more comfortable, like a long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants. She dared say she was actually cozy in this house. A part of her wished they could stay longer, but she understood the need to leave as soon as possible. The thought made her eyes drift toward the second floor. Caroline stood up, trying not to over think her choices as she slowly went up the stairs.

Klaus was in the first room on the right. She stopped in the doorway, watching as he lied on his back, staring up at the ceiling and tossing a knife into the air, one arm behind his head. He somehow managed to always catch it without cutting himself. There was a fluttering in her stomach as she watched him, a hitch in her breathing. It was easy to react to him when his murderous bravado wasn't on display, or when he didn't act like a psychotic, smug asshole in general. It was the human side of him that she was drawn to.

It didn't take long for Klaus to notice she was standing there—although it did take him longer than she thought it would, seeing as he had such keen senses. He stopped tossing the knife immediately, placing it on the nightstand beside the bed. His expression remained somewhat distant, but it was more puzzled than it had been earlier that day.

Caroline stepped inside, not quite meeting Klaus' gaze. Neither of them said anything as she crossed the floor to his bed, climbing on and straddling his waist. His hands never left where they were, by his side and behind his head respectively. Her fingers would've toyed with the fabric of his shirt out of nervousness if he had actually been wearing a shirt. Instead they made small circles just below his chest.

"I want to go with you," she said, still refusing to look him squarely in the face.

He was silent, but she could feel his eyes watching her.

"I want to go," she repeated, though she didn't know if it was for him or for her.

Caroline didn't wait for him to say anything before she bent down and put her lips to his. Klaus responded immediately, his mouth forming against hers. His hands ran up her thighs and backside, eventually stopping when he could tangle his fingers in her hair.

"Tell me it's going to be okay," she said, briefly pulling away so she could suck on his neck.

"I can't," he whispered, hands encouraging her everywhere he roamed.

"Then lie to me," she murmured in his ear.

"No," he said, voice gravelly.

Caroline didn't push it, instead grinding her hip against his. Klaus took it as an invitation to roll them over so Caroline's back was against the sheets. Her arm wrapped around his neck, pressing his body to hers. They kissed heavily for a while until Klaus broke free to pull her shirt off. As soon as the garment was removed, Caroline took to sliding Klaus' pants off and throwing them somewhere to the corner of the room. She moaned wantonly as his hands slid down to her ass, taking her pants with him.

They'd done this so many times that Caroline was sure she knew every last one of Klaus' buttons to push. Even with that history though, something felt different tonight. His kisses against her chest were slow, as if he were familiarizing himself with the territory. He lingered here and there, something he never did the last few times they'd been in this position. She almost lost her breath when his fingers intertwined with hers in an intimate fashion.

"Klaus," she sighed, his lips moving further down her abdomen. Caroline's eyes connected with his when he looked up from between her thighs. "What are you doing?"

"You have to ask?" He grinned, lowering his head.

"Come back," she breathed, running her fingers over his hair. The gesture was nicer than anything he'd ever offered her in bed before, but tonight, it wasn't what she wanted.

He obeyed, his head traveling back toward hers. She placed a hand to his cheek, thumb running along his plump lips. Gently, she grasped his shaft with her other hand; putting him at her entrance and thanking the heavens she took birth control. Caroline looked at him, watching as he controlled his breathing, eyes shut.

"Do it," she said, rubbing his cheek.

Klaus pushed into her, causing a whimper to escape. He kept the pace slow, eyes still closed. She licked her lips.

"Look at me," she whispered, running her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck. "Please."

Again, he did as she asked; those blue eyes bathed in moonlight looking much more grounded than she ever remembered. They continued the rhythm they had going, never tearing away from the other's gaze. Her hand guided his head to hers, letting their foreheads make contact.

They began to breathe harder, Klaus' coming out more like a grunt while Caroline couldn't keep from moaning his name. He burrowed his head into the crook of her neck. Caroline's nails dug into his back and it didn't take long for her hips to stutter and her walls to clench around him. Klaus continued pushing into her long enough that she thought she might be ready for another round, but she felt him halt his movements almost as soon as the idea popped into her head.

Neither of them moved or said a word while they came down from their high. For some reason, that felt more tiring than some of their nights that went on for hours. Her hand began to rub up and down his back, his face still buried in her neck. She could feel him breathing raggedly against her skin, making it pebble.

Some time passed before Caroline could find the ability to wonder what in the hell she was doing. Klaus had adjusted his body so that he was laying next to her on the side closest to the door, but his head was still comfortably on her chest, arms on either side of her while she continued to idly trace her finger around his back. She was terrified of what she felt about them. The relief that washed over her knowing he wasn't shot. Liking that he was next to her instead of in a jail cell. Being that scared girl who walked into that room to talk to him for the first time seemed like a dream. Now she was only moderately scared of him, and completely horrified by how she enjoyed their familiarity. Then again, it was hard to be scared of anyone when they were on the edge of sleep. She might feel differently the next time he had an outburst.

Caroline turned her head to look out the bedroom window, watching as the moon moved across the sky. This was going to be her life. Going from one abandoned place to the next, the only living thing around being Klaus. It was right for her though.

This was where she was supposed to be.

* * *

Morning came much too soon, the sunlight reflecting off the snow on the ground and blinding Caroline's bleary eyes. She patted the spot next to her, and was unsurprised to find that Klaus had vacated the bed. Caroline yawned, stretching her limbs and looking around the room. His stuff was still there, so she knew that much, at least.

She grabbed her shirt and pants from the night before, all lying conveniently folded beside the bed. Caroline walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, ruffling her hair as she went. She supposed they would need a big breakfast since they could be leaving at any moment, and she had no idea if their next stop would have a kitchen. Where _did_ Klaus intend to take them? Caroline had no idea how he did this for so many years before he was caught. Not knowing their destination, surviving from day to day. The thought made her frown.

It was suspiciously quiet as she looked around the living room and kitchen. The rooms were all dark, the curtains having been closed thanks to Klaus, no doubt. She found herself almost tip-toeing around each corner, unsure of what she would find. She wanted to call out Klaus' name, but was afraid someone else would suddenly pop out of nowhere. So she would be living on edge for god knew how long, too. Perfect.

Finally, she heard muffled talking coming from outside, out back near where they hid the car. She pressed her back against the wall, ever so slightly pushing the curtain out of the way to see what was going on. Caroline felt her heart stop.

Matt was outside. And he had a gun to Klaus.

Caroline grabbed her coat, hopping to get her boots on before rushing out the door. Matt never once pointed the gun away from Klaus as she jogged toward them. He watched as she came running to stand in front of Klaus, whose hands were still up.

"Put it away, Matt," Caroline said gently, hands up to somehow keep Matt from shooting.

"Step away, Care," he said, eyes glaring at Klaus. "He's not getting away again."

"Please, Matt," Caroline pleaded, "just put the gun away."

"I knew you couldn't have been saying those things on your own," he said through gritted teeth. "He's gotten inside your head."

"No he hasn't. I meant everything I said to you. It came from _me_ ," she assured him. "Klaus hasn't forced me to do anything."

"You're lying," he said, voice flat.

"Matt!" Caroline stared at him in disbelief. Not that she could blame him, but she didn't particularly like having a gun pointed at her. Maybe she should just get used to it though.

Something in his expression broke. "Why are you defending him?"

"Should I leave you lovebirds alone?" Klaus asked from behind Caroline.

"Don't move," Matt said sternly. His gaze returned to Caroline. " _Why_ are you defending him?"

She didn't have an answer. Not one that would make sense to either of them, that is. Was Klaus a friend? Was he more? She still didn't know. There was only one answer they could both understand. "He saved me."

"What?"

"I told you he was part of the equation," she explained. "Remember? We knew he had something to do with that night. But we didn't consider that he was the one who called the police. That he was the one who saved me."

"Impossible," Matt said, shaking his head.

"It's the truth. I'm the reason you caught him. He's the reason I'm still alive. I remember his face, Matt."

Matt's expression steeled. "He's the guy you dream about." It wasn't a question.

"Having dreams about me, love?" Klaus drawled. Crap. She'd never shared that with Klaus.

"Not now," she sighed.

Matt's gaze flicked between the two of them. Whatever Klaus looked like must have been giving them away. She could see it in Matt's stance; in the way his eyes lingered on Caroline. A hint of judgment washed over his face before it quickly disappeared.

"That's not why you don't want me to shoot him."

Caroline felt her lower lip quiver, her head ducking in embarrassment.

"Careful, mate," Klaus warned. "She's the only reason you aren't dead."

Matt's lips formed a straight line. "You're going back in a cell."

Caroline gathered her courage, and slowly crept toward Matt. "Please don't do this. Please, Matt, please. I know it's not fair to ask, but please…don't shoot him. Please."

"My whole life, I've watched guys like him burn everything they touch. My mother died because a guy like him mugged her. My sister dealt drugs because of a boyfriend like him. Then she overdosed on her own supply. I'm not letting him walk away with you, too."

She wanted to say that wasn't his choice to make, but it wasn't right. Not now. "This is for the best. You know it is. This is the kind of life I keep finding. I'm poison."

"No you aren't. You got it all wrong, Care," Matt said softly. "You're not the one who keeps finding them. That's why you started training, because you wanted to fight them. They just keep finding you."

Caroline guessed she never thought of it like that. For as long as she could remember, she thought she was the moth. Even Klaus said she was. Caroline never thought of herself as the flame, the source of light they all wanted to touch. It didn't make her feel like crap as much. Like maybe she wasn't the hopeless cause she thought she was. This didn't solve everything though.

"I don't want to bring them to you and Bonnie," she said, stepping closer. If she wanted, she could touch the gun at this point. Matt's grip on it faltered.

"You're not a bad person."

"Yes I am. Everything that I've let happen—"

"Making bad decisions doesn't make you a bad person. We all fuck up. You can either learn and make up for what's happened, or keep making bad decisions."

Could she really return to her old life though? Could she make up for the mistakes she'd made? She thought she might be too messed up, and Matt might care about her too much to see what was there, but was he wrong? Was it possible that it wasn't too late for her? Caroline didn't realize how bad she might still want that until Matt made her look at this situation from a different perspective. She turned to look at Klaus. His expression was blank, but his eyes watched her carefully. She'd already said she'd go with him. A part of her didn't want to back out of that promise either.

"Just come with me, Caroline," Matt said. "We can still work this out."

The idea seemed comforting. Having her warm bed, her friends. Not just surviving, but having the chance to live. Her heart was already yearning for it. Yet she couldn't look away from Klaus. "What about him?"

"I told you, he's going back in a jail cell."

She felt her breath catch. The idea that this was hard told her she would, in the end, be doing the right thing. That didn't help her now though. "Let him go."

"Caroline—"

"Matt, please," she said quietly, still looking at Klaus. Caroline was pretty sure he had put the pieces together already. His lips were pursed, but he didn't seem as angry as she thought he would be. "Who knows you're out here?"

"No one. I was too angry to tell anyone where I was going," he admitted.

"Then I need to ask you to do something for me, even though I know I don't deserve it," she said, finally turning to face him. "I need you to let him go."

"Why in the hell would I do that?"

"Because I'll go with you," she said. That got Matt to listen.

"You'll really come back?"

"If you let him go, yes," she nodded. "I'll come home with you."

Matt obviously liked the idea, but he was understandably torn. She felt like a terrible person for asking, but she had to. She had to ask. "He's going to hurt people."

"A two day head start," Klaus said unexpectedly, a smirk on his face. Both Matt and Caroline turned to him. "That's all I need to get off your radar."

"A day," Matt said quickly and forcefully. He took a deep breath, turning to Caroline. Finally, he lowered his gun. "I can give him a day."

Caroline looked to Klaus briefly. He gave her a subtle nod.

She closed the distance between her and Matt, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she grinned.

"I can't lose you," he whispered.

Caroline squeezed, not realizing how much she missed having a hug from Matt. She pulled away enough to look him directly in the face. Maybe she was a source of light for every blackened heart out there, but Matt was _her_ lighthouse. "I need to get my stuff and say goodbye."

Matt nodded, eyes occasionally glaring at Klaus. "I'll be in the car."

She watched him walk around to the front of the house. Now it was just Caroline and Klaus again. They stared at each other for the longest time, neither one daring to move. Caroline was the first to speak, walking toward the porch steps with a bit of reluctance.

"Let's go get your stuff."

* * *

The bedroom was silent as they stood at separate ends of the room. Klaus' arms were folded over his chest, while Caroline sat on the bed, knees up to her chest. They shouldn't have been wasting the time he had dawdling, but neither one could seem to find a proper way to say goodbye.

"You could still leave, if you wanted," he offered. "Pull the wool over the captain's eye. Make our grand escape."

Caroline smiled. "I can't do that to Matt. And he's already doing a lot for me by giving you this, even if he didn't give you the two days."

"All I need is a day," he smirked.

Caroline laughed and shook her head. "Of course it is."

"You are remarkable," he drawled, staring at her in a way that made her fidget where she sat. "I'll sorely miss having a partner such as yourself."

She grinned at the compliment, but deep down, she felt better about going with Matt than she had about anything else. If she truly wasn't as bad as he thought, then she wanted to harness the good. She wanted to try and be the person she set out to be after her attack.

"Where will you go?" Caroline asked, finally standing up.

"I don't suppose it would be smart to tell you. We're on opposite sides again," he grinned.

"I guess so," she agreed.

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"I know that you'll never change," she said, moving closer to him, "But you're a murderer, and that will never be okay to me. Even if I never took a life myself, I don't know how long I could travel with you and know that's what you're doing to people when I'm not looking."

"Hmm," Klaus hummed, pushing a strand of hair back from Caroline's face. "Perhaps one day you'll change your mind."

"I wouldn't know where to find you," she retorted. She was fairly sure though that she would always mark 'murderer' under the _never-going-to-happen_ column.

"But I know where to find you," he reminded her.

"You'll get arrested."

"Sweetheart, twice now you—and only you—have been the reason I've been put away," he said, a somewhat menacing smile on his face. She might have been scared had she not known it wasn't directed at her. "They aren't capable of catching me."

Caroline smiled. So she was the reason the world's greatest criminal had been behind bars. Twice. It wasn't something she'd thought about in detail. Too bad it wasn't a story she would be sharing any time soon since it wasn't exactly an honorable tale.

"Try not to get yourself killed out there," she advised, not daring to meet what she was sure was a smug expression. Yes. Caroline Forbes didn't want Klaus Mikaelson to get murdered. It was going to take a lot to reform her.

"How could we play our game of cat and mouse if I were to do that?"

She laughed. "So is that what this will be? A giant game of hide and seek?"

"If you wish it to be," he smirked, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Now…close your eyes, and count to ten."

Caroline pressed her hands to her sides. This was it. This was the end. Well, for now, at least. She was confident in her Klaus finding abilities. This wouldn't be the last time she saw him, and not because she would surely see him on the nightly news.

She let her eyes linger on him, memorizing every part. Then she closed her eyes.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six," she counted slowly, listening for his footsteps.

There was no movement, but she felt the air leave her when their lips touched. The room was silent save for their breathing, his hand squeezing her arm while she fought the urge to take him then and there. She settled for placing her hand to his cheek.

A few seconds passed before he pulled away again, his lips and hand leaving her at the same time. All she was left with was the tingling sensation on her lips, and the phantom grip on her arm.

"Five," Caroline breathed, wetting her lips. "Four. Three. Two."

She didn't want to say it. To say it would mean it was time to open her eyes. It would mean it was time to wake up from this beautiful nightmare. She swallowed, hard.

"One."

Caroline opened her eyes. The room was completely empty, not a bag or criminal in sight.

She rubbed her hands over her arms and moved to look out the window. It didn't take long for her to see the car Klaus had stolen for them. She watched as he drove down the snowy road and eventually, out of sight. Out of her life.

It was surreal, she thought, as she walked back to Matt's car with her things. This was the first time in she didn't know how long that she'd been without one of the FBI's most wanted just two feet away.

"How are you holding up?" Matt asked once they were driving down the highway, no doubt noticing how she stared out the window.

"I'm fine. Adjusting, but fine."

"You're a good person, Caroline," he told her again.

"I'm not," she told him without a hint of sadness in her voice. More like it was simply a fact. "I turned a blind eye to what he did. _Does_. And I'm still doing it by asking you not to take him. That's someone's family or friend you could be saving. I'm asking you to wait a day all for one man who could take that away." Well, Matt didn't know about the Salvatore brothers. That was a story she'd save for later, when he wasn't driving and could leave her on the side of the road.

"I made the decision to wait," Matt said.

"I didn't give you much of a choice," she said. "I was going to go with him."

"I could've arrested you too," he said. The grin he cracked was the only thing that told Caroline he was joking. It was probably best not to think about if he would've actually done it or not. God, she didn't even want to think of the policing she would get now that she was back. To them, she was an alcoholic, and Klaus was the booze. Would Matt trust her to do anything? Did she really deserve any trust?

"What am I going to do?" she asked, heaving a sigh and leaning her head against the seat. "How do I come back from this?"

"By taking one baby step at a time," he told her softly. "We'll have to keep a lot of secrets, make sure no one ever finds out about this. But you'll be okay."

Caroline nodded, giving his shoulder a loving squeeze and looking back out the window as the scenery rapidly changed. She felt weary at the thought of the road ahead, but she knew it was the better path now. The path she should be on. Staying with Klaus couldn't have lasted long, not with her conscience telling her that what he does was horrific. And while she didn't know if she could ever consider herself the kind of person she wanted to be—what with still having hope of seeing Klaus in the future—she knew she would be working toward the greater good at the end of the day. At least, she thought it would be. Ugh. This was going to be a long journey of self-discovery.

It was a good thing she was up for the challenge.


	19. Quid Pro Quo

_Two Years Later_

Caroline heaved a sigh as she placed her gun back in the lockbox. She didn't waste any time in removing the snug blue uniform from her body, still not used to it even after a year. It was better than getting back into the fray, at least. It was better than working on the heavy cases where there were dead bodies and people who reminded her of the past. Petty robberies and domestic disputes were where she wanted to be. Maybe one day she would work back up to that, but not now. Not yet.

She strolled toward the stairs, her eyes catching sight of the packed boxes in the corner of the kitchen. Caroline was going to miss having Bonnie's margarita mixer in the house. And having Bonnie in the house.

Their friendship took longer to repair than Caroline would have liked, but she never forgot the night Bonnie came into her room with a tray full of unhealthy snack foods, and movies that were either of the romantic comedy variety, or strictly romance. It was the day Caroline had decided to go back to work with the local department rather than the FBI. Bonnie had told her she saw how difficult it was for her to get back on the straight and narrow, but that the effort was what mattered to her. And that she knew Caroline would never intentionally put her in harm's way. Having Bonnie back was like lifting a weight she didn't even know was on her chest.

It never stopped the constant watching though. She saw how Matt and Bonnie looked at her when either Mikaelson brother was featured on the news. Caroline could only imagine how many times they wondered if she had secret contact with them. There were times her paranoia got the better of her and she thought Matt might actually be tapping into her phone conversations, but she refused to vocally accuse him of doing so. After a while, the feeling of trust began to come back though. They stopped stealing glances at her, and she stopped wondering if she should get a new number without telling them.

Caroline walked down the upstairs hallway, passing many open boxes Bonnie had yet to put her things in. Not one of them was in a hurry to get her stuff packed. It was the end of an era. The three musketeers would be disbanded, in a sense. They would still see each other since Bonnie was only moving forty-five minutes away, but it was still a good drive out of the way.

She almost didn't bother changing as she entered her bedroom, but she knew she couldn't walk around the house in her underwear. She pulled out a tank top and shorts, unable to help glancing at the window now and again as she changed. Sometimes she would stare at it, wondering if a lost murderer would climb through again. _Maybe tonight will be the night_ , she'd think. It never was.

"Care, you home?" Matt called from downstairs, bringing Caroline from her daydreams.

"Yeah, I'm up here," she said, walking to the door and leaning against the frame.

"Come help me set this dinner up. I want it to look fancy."

"If you wanted it to be fancy, we should've _gone_ to the restaurant, not ordered pick-up," Caroline smiled as she descended the stairs.

"Bonnie won't be here much longer. We have to enjoy these dinners while we can." Caroline could hear the rustle of paper bags before she even caught sight of Matt in the dining room, taking out the white boxes and putting them on the table.

"Is Jamie coming with her?" Caroline asked, grabbing plates from the cabinet.

"Nah, he's got work to do. She said he wants to come to the fair with us this weekend though."

"That'll be fun," she said sincerely, putting the load of plates, silverware, and glasses she carried onto the table. Once Caroline arranged them accordingly, she grabbed a box and began scooping the food onto the plates, making it look as pretty as she could. Then again, it was only spaghetti and garlic bread, so it wasn't like a masterpiece was waiting to be created.

"Yeah. I thought I'd invite April to join us, if that's okay," he asked. A tad sheepishly, she might add.

"You're going to make me a fifth wheel?!" She groaned. It's not like his relationship with this girl would last long anyway. Caroline never saw her around the house as much as she used to.

"Well what about that Enzo guy you met? You could invite him."

Hmm. There was a thought. A hot guy who rode motorcycles and wore leather jackets. A hot guy she'd spent a lot of time with. A hot guy who found out his fiancée was murdered by the one and only Damon Salvatore. Yeah, he seemed just like her type. "His inner serial killer is probably waiting to be awakened," she sighed. "I'd rather not push him toward it."

"At least give him a chance. You haven't talked about a guy so much since…you know," he shrugged, trailing off.

"I know," she mumbled. Caroline stopped scooping food onto the plates and went to fetch the wine.

"We haven't heard anything for a few weeks, by the way," he said, still in the dining room. "They weren't able to get his trail again after Indianapolis."

She wasn't sure if she should say that was good or bad. "Interesting."

His mouth formed a thin line, albeit while still appearing amused by her answer. "We haven't heard anything about the Salvatore brothers either. It's like they dropped off the face of the earth."

"Seems to be what they do," she said, inwardly happy that they weren't in the spotlight again. Maybe Damon had convinced Stefan to give up their life of crime. One could hope that was the case, and it wasn't the other, more depressing option. The one where they died and no one had found their bodies yet.

She wasn't sure if Matt was waiting to see if she knew anything about their whereabouts, but he never asked her aloud, if that was the case. Caroline hadn't talked to any of them in two years, anyway. It's not like she'd know.

"I'm gonna go change before they get here," he finally said after another round of silence. He gave her a small smile. "I think I still have a burger stain on this thing somewhere from earlier."

Caroline smiled, flopping down at the end seat as he walked off. She'd told him and Bonnie about what happened while she was away, about the running and the talks and…well…even that relationship she'd had with Klaus. It had been tough—tough was an understatement—but at least she got her point across on why she didn't want to go to therapy. She didn't trust someone to not break the doctor-patient confidentiality agreement. Despite both of them knowing the measures that needed to be taken should that happen, it still left them a bit wary. Besides, they knew it would be too late by then. Her history would be out there, and no one could take it back. Bonnie hadn't been the same way when it came to seeking counsel, but she was able to weave a story so that Caroline was left completely out, and she was still capable of getting the advice she sought.

From where she sat, Caroline heard keys being turned in the lock, as well as the faint sound of talking outside the front door. She smiled, standing and walking into the foyer. The door opened and in walked Bonnie, Jamie close behind. They were both smiling, and Caroline would be damned if that wasn't a sight she didn't get tired of. Bonnie smiling.

"Hey, Care," she said, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, Bonnie. Hi, Jamie." Caroline smiled and gave him a tiny wave. "I thought you had to work?"

"Thought I'd take a night off and help this one get packed," he teased, giving her a nudge. "I don't know if you've noticed, but she's a little slow."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said, "I'm just…I'm going to miss these guys."

"It's not like you're movin' across the country," he said as he pecked her on the cheek and went into the dining room. "So what's cookin' tonight?"

"Spaghetti," Caroline answered, clasping her hands together behind her back. "We slaved for hours over it."

He sniffed the air, holding back a grin. "I can tell. Smells just like the place Bonnie and I went to on our first date."

Caroline shrugged. "What a coincidence."

He smiled, taking a spot across from where Caroline stood. Feet thumped down the stairs as Matt came down in jeans and a new t-shirt. His smile brightened when he saw Jamie. "Hey, man. I didn't think you were coming tonight."

"Change of plans. Caroline tells me you guys worked hard on this," he said, giving the girls a knowing look.

"Well, you know—" Matt began, talking about how few people knew of his hidden cooking talents. Caroline ignored the spiel for the most part. Her and Bonnie were already walking into the kitchen, allowing the boys their time to chat.

Caroline didn't miss how Bonnie lingered behind, her gaze wandering over every inch of the kitchen, her fingers gliding across the counters. She gave her friend a sad smile. Caroline was glad she was happy with Jamie, but she would miss having another woman around to chat with. She could talk to Matt about a lot of stuff, but not everything.

"I always thought you would be the first to move out," Bonnie said, leaning against the sink, her lips turned upward.

"Me?" Caroline's brows furrowed as she hopped onto the counter beside Bonnie, legs dangling over the edge. "Why's that?"

"You were the wounded little bird we brought in from the cold. I thought you would want to fly off on your own once you were better. I mean, obviously I didn't want you to. Matt's my best friend, but you were such a breath of fresh air that I was dreading when the day would come. But then you stayed. I don't know if I ever told you how happy I was. It's why I never brought it up to you. I was afraid it would be like some reminder that you actually had somewhere to be and couldn't stay with us anymore."

Bonnie was just now telling her all this? It might've been nice to have this to hold on to when they weren't talking. Actually, knowing how deep her betrayal had been to Bonnie would have made it worse. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend to you. You brought me in and I repay you by being terrible."

"It wasn't easy being mad at you for so long. But I know things haven't been any better for you either." Bonnie leaned her head against Caroline's arm. "I'm just glad we're okay."

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Caroline giggled, pursing her lips to hold off the tears.

Bonnie laughed, her body shaking against Caroline's. "Yes. I want to do this. But I'm going to miss having you down the hall."

"Be careful what you wish for. You might never get rid of me after the next sleepover."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

Caroline hopped down and wrapped Bonnie in such a tight hug, she thought she might suffocate her.

"If you don't stop, I will cry," Bonnie joked, though Caroline could hear the sincerity behind the words. "Our food's probably cold by now, too."

"That's why microwaves were invented," Caroline assured her. She pulled away from the hug and walked into the dining room with Bonnie.

Thankfully, the food wasn't that cold, and they were able to eat without making multiple trips to the kitchen. Jamie made a decent addition to their group, seamlessly blending with their dynamic. Moments like this were what Caroline cherished most. It was a reminder of what she almost gave up because she thought she could never come back from what happened. God, had two years really passed since then? Where did the time go?

Dinner ended on a happy note with them working out the details for their carnival plans, agreeing they would make the most of the day and get there early. Matt offered to take care of cleaning duty so Bonnie and Jamie could start on her packing. Caroline wanted to help him, but he shooed her away, saying he had it.

She made her way upstairs, listening to the laughter coming from Bonnie's room as some of her stuff flew out of her room and into the hallway. Caroline shook her head and retreated to her bedroom. He was so good for her. Hopefully they went the distance with their relationship. Caroline was more than willing to help plan that wedding.

As she walked to her desk, Caroline found her thoughts lost in what Bonnie said to her earlier. Should she have moved out? The idea had crossed her mind—and not just when she considered running away with Klaus. She thought about getting her own place, but the solitude scared her. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't trust herself to be.

Her fingers grasped the handle to her bottom desk drawer and pulled, plucking a manila folder from it. On the outside it looked like any case file might look, but inside…she thought of it more as a scrapbook. A twisted little scrapbook that reminded her of what was. Of who she wanted to keep tabs on. There were assorted newspaper clippings jostled around, both big and small. Some articles were of Kol and his continuing sprees of terror, some were about the prison outbreak that was now notorious throughout the states, but the majority of articles were of Klaus. Of who his victims were, of where they happened. An in-depth character analysis a journalist wrote to try and understand "what went wrong." She had it all.

Caroline leaned back in her chair, turning to look at the window. Stars twinkled beside a crescent moon, illuminating her room and the yard outside. It was hard to forget what transpired, even if she didn't have the constant reminders scattered across her desk. Would she ever be over it? It was more than just her time with Klaus. It was her whole life leading up to that time. It was everything. How did someone simply…move on? While she felt like she was making progress, she had to wonder if she should've been farther along in her recovery process.

She bit her lip, looking back to the mess of memories she had kept hidden for so long. Her eyes flicked between the wastebasket and the desk drawer. This could stop now and no one would be any the wiser of what she collected. She could cut her losses right this second. Caroline packed the folder with all the clippings she'd gathered over the months, holding it tight in her grip when she finished. The longer she held it, the heavier it got. She inhaled deeply, her thumb caressing the folder.

The desk drawer opened slowly as she tugged it open, placing the folder neatly back as it had been before. Caroline stared at the closed drawer a moment longer before standing and going to the door. She should see if Matt was done with the dishes.

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the fair grounds as Caroline and the rest made their way through the crowd of people looking to enjoy the breezy summer day. Bonnie and Jamie held hands ahead of the rest, while Matt had his arm comfortably around April's shoulder. That left Caroline to eat her sugared funnel cake and drink her lemonade as she trailed behind the group, trying to remind herself that she hadn't invited Enzo for plenty of reasons, even if that meant she didn't get a big stuffed bear like the one Jamie won for Bonnie. She enjoyed listening to the drone of chatter and faint carnival music, at least.

"What about the swings?" Jamie asked, pointing to the swings where everyone was practically horizontal from spinning so fast.

"I don't think that's the best idea. I just ate a corndog and Caroline's still eating her funnel cake," Bonnie chuckled.

"Fine. What about the merry-go-round? More your speed?" He grinned.

"Still a lot of spinning. Let's try another game until our food digests," Bonnie suggested, pointing toward a booth off in the distance. "Like that one."

"Shooting targets? I can do that," Matt smiled, giving April's shoulder a squeeze. That girl was definitely getting a bear. Caroline would've made a joke about it had she not felt the sudden need to find the ladies' room.

"Guys, I need to find a bathroom," Caroline stated, slurping down her last drop of sweet lemonade. "I've had a lot."

"I think there were some by the food stands," Bonnie said, holding back a grin.

"I'll meet up with you guys when I'm done," she said, tossing her empty cup into a nearby trashcan and handing her funnel cake to Matt.

"We'll text you if we go somewhere else while you're gone," Matt assured her, picking at the funnel cake.

Caroline nodded; shuffling back toward the food while the four of them went off toward the booth. It was fairly easy to find thanks to various signs, and luckily she wasn't stuck with some port-o-potty where she felt like she needed a shower afterward. It looked more like a stadium bathroom, just not as shiny. She could handle that.

When she finished, she washed her hands at the sink and spent a little time fluffing herself while she had a mirror at hand. She straightened her light blue tank top and tried to calm the loose strands of hair that were determined to go everywhere after spending a day in the wind. It was around then when she heard the clack of heels against the tile flooring and wondered who in the hell would wear heels to a fairground.

"This heat is hell on my hair," the girl said, placing her purse on the counter and surprising Caroline by speaking at all. She immediately ran her fingers through her dark, tight curls, moving her head from side to side to look at herself from different angles.

"Mine's the same," Caroline said nonchalantly, not entirely sure what to say as she watched the girl open her purse and pull out a tube of lipstick. While the woman was beautiful and smelled like a floral shop, Caroline wasn't sure she wanted to stand there and share hair tips with a woman who clearly didn't know what attire to wear at carnivals.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that," she said, making Caroline's mouth drop. "Honestly, I don't know what all the fuss is about."

"Excuse you! You could be a little nicer to someone you just met," Caroline scolded. "You don't see me pointing out your tacky boots."

"There it is," the woman purred, a smirk gracing her tinted lips. "Now I can see it."

"See what? Your bad taste?"

"It's a perfect day for a ride on the Ferris Wheel, don't you think?" She asked, finally turning from the mirror to face Caroline. She moved her sunglasses from the top of her head and put them over her eyes. "It was nice meeting you, Caroline."

Caroline froze. Did she just say her name?

"Oh, and Caroline? I always have good taste." With that, the woman strutted out like she held an overabundance of confidence in that slim frame.

Caroline didn't follow her out until she had shaken herself from her daze, but by then it was too late. There were too many people to see where she could've gone, and there was no place for Caroline to logically start looking. The woman was gone.

Her eyes darted around, feeling a sense of dread wash over her. Caroline was sure she would've remembered meeting someone like her in the past, so who was she, and how did she know Caroline? No answer she could come up with made sense, and there was no point in staying where she was. The girl wouldn't come back.

Caroline felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, prompting her to take it out and see who messaged her.

 _Jamie and Matt made a bet, so we're going to the swings. Come find us in line_ , Bonnie texted.

Caroline's thumb lingered over the keys, thinking of what to say. She looked around, seeing if her surroundings would be the answer to the woman's cryptic suggestion. It wasn't.

 _Still full from food. I think I'll do something else until you guys are done. Text me when you finish_ , Caroline replied.

_You sure? I can come find you and we'll do something._

_No, I'm okay. I want to try for a stuffed puppy._

_Okay. Message you when we're done. xoxo._

Caroline put her phone back in her pocket, taking a deep breath. At least they were occupied. Now she could solve this puzzle because there was no way in hell she wasn't going to let her curiosity get the better of her.

She weaved through the throng of people; eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. Her heartbeat increased as time went on and there was still nothing. Was the girl going to be at the Ferris wheel? Was this some kind of plan to mug her or something? No, they were around too many people for that. Christ, this was infuriating.

Eventually she found herself in line for the Ferris wheel, still searching for signs of someone who might be looking for her. There were none. Though the sun was beating down on her, she was sweating from more than just the heat. She felt like she was being watched, the thought making her skin prickle. Maybe she should've waited for someone to come with her. Now she just felt like an idiot for listening to some stranger who knew more than she should have.

Minutes passed before she finally made it to the front, the man running it attempting to usher her into a carriage as he held the barred door open. She hesitated, making him lift an eyebrow. "Waiting for someone?"

She swallowed, shaking her head. "No…no, I'm not waiting."

Caroline gave him a tiny smile and stepped into the carriage. It was small, but still gave her enough room so that she didn't feel cramped when she sat. Well, despite the roof and the silver bars encasing her, presumably to keep someone from falling over. The carriage itself was a dark blue with different designs on it to make it look festive. Caroline grasped a bar with her hand, looking out the opposite side she entered from, getting quite the view of the fairgrounds. She felt the carriage shift from the weight of another person entering and sitting down across from her, topping the two-person capacity. The operator shut the door and started the machine once more, making Caroline grin when they started gradually moving higher. It had been a long time since she was on a Ferris wheel.

Unfortunately, the man she was partnered with was determined to take up as much room as he could, his legs moving into her space as he lounged. She tried not to stare since it was awkward enough being stuck in a carriage with someone she didn't know instead of a friend, but these weren't that small. It took talent to take up _that_ much space.

Her glare shifted to him all the same, having to do a double take after first seeing his ball cap and sunglasses. He was already watching her intently, and if that knowing smile he wore hadn't been so familiar, it would've been creepy. Instead, it made her heart stop.

"Surprised to see me?" he drawled.

She wasn't sure if she should smile or frown, so she decided to say the first thing that came to her mind. "Really? You choose a crowded carnival instead of somewhere private? _Really?"_ She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know if you're a genius or an idiot."

"Always a pleasure to see you, too," he grinned, taking off his glasses to reveal the blue eyes she so often thought about.

"Seriously, people have cameras on their phones. You know, pictures and videos of anyone they might see?" She doubted sunglasses and a hat would keep someone from noticing him, but then again she didn't think this was his first rodeo either. All she knew was that he wasn't as careful when he was with her, and that certainly wouldn't do him any favors here.

"Relax, sweetheart. I have complete control of the situation. I managed to pull a few favors from dear Elijah. He assures me he'll warn me of any complications, should they arise. Besides, there are ways to get around this place without walking through crowds."

"Elijah's here?" And to think she thought they knew how to hide.

"It was a necessity to coerce his fiancée into lending a much needed hand."

The girl in the bathroom. Oh, Caroline felt like such a moron. She slapped her forehead with the palm of her plan. "I should've known that was you."

Klaus only grinned. She was sure he was proud of himself. "It's been too long."

"That wasn't my choice," she reminded him. In all the months they'd been separated, she hadn't once been able to guess where he was. She tilted her head to the side. "Why now?"

"Because I wanted to," he said indifferently. Maybe he was bored without her there to terrorize, but she didn't think that was the case.

"You missed me," she grinned, sounding like a two year old.

"What brings you to that conclusion?"

"I can read you," she said, keeping his gaze. His expression fell, and she knew she was getting close to it.

"Here I thought you were too preoccupied with your friend Lorenzo to notice much else," he mused.

Caroline's eyes widened. "You're stalking me?"

"I know a lot of people, Caroline. I couldn't leave you unattended."

She scoffed. "I didn't think you would be one for jealousy."

"Not quite."

"Really? So if I were to say I slept with Enzo because a certain someone wasn't filling my needs…would that bother you?"

His jaw ticked. "No."

She rolled her eyes. Caroline wanted so badly to smile, even if she knew it wasn't the brightest idea to get him angry. Not much had changed, but she could tell he wasn't the same man she first met two years ago behind a wall of glass. Time had done a real number on him. "Good. Because I slept with him."

"I wish you two all the best," he ground out, fists clenching the bars.

Of course it was around this time that the Ferris wheel stopped at the top. Caroline sighed, looking out over the fairgrounds. "You know you can admit you feel something."

"I feel nothing."

She eyed him up and down, though he refused to meet her gaze. Caroline slowly placed her hand on his knee, waiting for him to turn and face her. "Nothing?"

He stayed silent, though his face seemed to reluctantly soften. She knew that, besides her better instincts, she felt something. Two years apart and her stomach still danced when he was around, but it was no longer from fear. Problem was, she didn't know what to do with that dancing. He would never change, and she would never change her mind. Whatever was between them was complicated, and messy, and probably going to send her sanity swirling down the drain, but she couldn't back down from her beliefs. Not even for this feeling.

"My offer still stands, you know," he told her seriously.

"Unless you've suddenly taken a hiatus from work, you know I can't do that," she said, taking her hand off his knee. "I want to dance with someone at my friends' weddings. I want someone who can win me a stuffed puppy, or go to dinner with me. I want someone who can be there for me."

"You want quid pro quo," Klaus grinned.

Caroline returned the grin. "A heart for a heart."

Klaus nodded, rubbing his lips with his hand. "It seems an unstoppable force has met an immovable object," he smirked.

"I'm not an object," Caroline retorted, quirking an eyebrow. Though she couldn't help but agree that they were quite the paradox.

"You most certainly are not," he said gently.

Caroline felt her cheeks burn. She sat up straighter, forcing herself to meet Klaus' eyes. He stared at her in such a way that she almost forgot what she wanted to ask. "Why don't you stop? What's the point?"

"I have a thirst that can't be quenched," he explained. "My work brings me a peace I've rarely found elsewhere."

She didn't understand how killing brought him peace, but that would be why she wasn't a murderer. As she was about to ask something else, the Ferris wheel began to move again, and she knew her time with him would be up soon. "How long are you staying?"

"I leave tomorrow."

Her face fell. That gave her no time at all to see him, to ask everything she wanted to ask. Where had he been? How was he surviving? What the hell was Kol doing? She sighed, looking out at the fair with apprehension.

"Do you know where Damon and Stefan are?" she asked, needing to know if they were still breathing.

"Last I heard, they were hiding away somewhere out of the country. Italy, I believe it was," Klaus grinned.

She sighed. Good. They weren't dead. "Explains why I haven't heard from them."

Klaus put a hand over his heart and feigned a hurt expression. "Were you not concerned with my whereabouts?"

"You're Klaus. No one can touch you." Klaus seemed so invincible to her. She always wondered where he was, not if he was alive.

Without any warning, she watched Klaus swiftly move forward, his lips crashing into hers. She cupped his face with her hand, taking her time with the kiss. Despite their time ending soon, the moment was…sweet wasn't the right word, but it was something. It made her content. It let her know that after two years, whatever she remembered there being between them was still going strong. When Enzo kissed her, it never felt like this. They never felt right.

Klaus pulled away, lingered in front of her face for what felt like ages, and then sat back down in his seat. He put his sunglasses back over his eyes and resumed a casual stance before their carriage came to a stop. "I will see you again."

"But will I see you?" She asked, frowning.

His only answer was a smile, waiting until the operator opened their carriage door before stepping out into the crowd. She walked out closely behind him, stepping away from everybody and watching him disappear as if it weren't strange at all for him to be walking out in the open. Not once did someone pull a double take and wonder if that was the Klaus the news couldn't stop talking about. But eventually, even she lost sight of him, and it didn't seem like such a mystery how he could get away so easily.

Her phone vibrated, pulling her from her daydreams. It was Bonnie again, telling her where they were. Caroline messaged back to say she was on her way, walking in that direction as she did so. Once again, Klaus made her wonder how she could do any of this. She had no intention of telling anyone about who she saw, about Elijah being nearby. Maybe that was something that just wouldn't change though, no matter what she did to better herself.

The rest of the day she spent with the group was much like it had started. Normal. No killers coming to check on her, no women in the bathroom to give her strange hints. She knew it was for the best, but she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. She could never have the life she wanted with Klaus, but was getting what she wanted going to make her happy?

When they finished eating all the cotton candy they could handle, and had more souvenirs in their arms than they knew what to do with, everyone piled into their respective cars and headed toward home. Jamie drove Bonnie and Caroline back to the house, while Matt went to take April back to her place. Bonnie and Jamie were lost in their conversation, but Caroline couldn't take her mind off the fair. She couldn't stop thinking about the Ferris wheel.

They walked inside, still cheery from their day's festivities. As Jamie skipped up the stairs toward Bonnie's room though, Bonnie stopped. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "You've been kind of distant."

"I'm fine," Caroline covered rather well, she thought. "All this couple-y stuff just makes me wish I had someone."

"You know, it's not _that_ late," Bonnie said, a mischievous grin forming as she wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm sure you could find Enzo and give him a nice surprise."

"Bonnie!" Caroline smiled, unable to stop laughing.

"What? You deserve to have some fun," she said as she moved toward the stairs. "I'm going to."

Caroline made a face. "Don't forget to put a sock on the door."

Bonnie laughed. "Just think about it," she said over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

She _was_ right. A little distraction never hurt anyone. And she had to start somewhere if she was ever going to move forward. Caroline walked up the stairs and went to her room, shutting the door behind her. She froze, however, as she felt a slight breeze blow across the back of her head. She didn't remember leaving the window open.

Caroline turned sharply, exhaling deeply when she didn't see anyone. But there was something on her bed. She dropped the stuff she was carrying onto her desk chair and moved slowly to her bed, staring at what lay waiting for her.

There was a small, stuffed puppy sitting upright, staring at her with big, black eyes. Underneath one soft paw was an elegantly printed invitation to an Elijah Pierce's wedding, and under the other paw was a handwritten note. She picked it up and looked at the two words neatly written on it.

_Look up._

She did as she was instructed and grinned from ear to ear when blue eyes stared back at her; body crouched on the windowsill and a smile upon his face. Maybe this wasn't meant for forever. Maybe one day she would feel like her life was together again and she would join the ranks of the FBI once more. Maybe she would finally attract someone who could walk out in the light with her and not need a disguise. Maybe one day she would be attracted back. But now, in this moment, he was the one she wanted to walk in the shadows with. He was the one she wanted.

And when he offered his hand to her?

She took it.


End file.
